No estás solo
by Meiko-Malfoy
Summary: SLASH. Continúo con el fic. ¡Capítulo 14!: La primera pelea. Snape está celoso, ¿de Ron? Umm, Harry intenta arreglar las cosas, pero parece que no tiene mucho éxito... Toda pareja tiene en algún momento su primera pelea, y esta es la de ellos.
1. ¿Solo?

NO ESTÁS SOLO

**__**

Capítulo uno. ¿Solo?

Otra vez te tengo frente a mí, otra vez siento esta extraña mezcla de sentimientos: atracción y deseo, que aún después de varios años no consigo explicarme; miedo de que te hagan daño y yo no pueda evitarlo; desesperación, por que jamás serás mío; rabia, por ser quien eres; y, sobretodo, odio, odio por hacerme sentir así. Pero, a pesar de todo, a pesar de odiarte, o de la inmensa rabia que siento, te quiero, y eso no cambiará, te querré toda la vida. 

¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de ti? Es estúpido. De ti, de ti precisamente. Sólo me queda el consuelo de saber que lo que siento nunca saldrá de mí, nadie lo sabrá, nadie sospechará que, precisamente yo, caí en tus redes. 

Cada día es una tortura, saber que te volveré a encontrar y que ese encuentro, como siempre, no hará más que alejarnos. Veré como sonríes a tus amigos, como saludas a casi todos con una sonrisa en la cara y una mirada amable, pero en cuanto tus ojos se posen en mí cambiarán, dando paso a una mirada fría, llena de odio y desafío, una mirada que me mata. Sí, sé que yo tengo la culpa, que me merezco eso y mucho más, pero saberlo no es consuelo. Sin embargo prefiero mil veces esa mirada a aquella de profundo desprecio que a veces me lanzas, éstas se clavan en mí como un ancla y hacen que me pese aún más la existencia. 

Me odio, y odio al mundo entero, por que me enamoré de ti. Y me odio más aún por que yo mismo te alejo de mi lado, jamás me amarás por todo lo que te hice, me odiarás toda tu vida. De todas formas, me digo, ¿acaso podría haber sido de otra manera? Estábamos destinados a odiarnos, a estar separados, no podría ser de otra forma. Mi pasado marcado, mi posición, tu nombre, nuestras casas, la edad, incluso el sexo, todo nos separa. Tú y yo, dos hombres. No, mejor dicho, yo un hombre, tú apenas un joven. Tú, el niño-que-vivió, y yo un antiguo mortífago. Tú un Gryffindor, yo Slytherin. Tú, Harry Potter, yo Severus Snape, profesor tuyo.

Siento una mirada sobre mí que hace que te aleje por un instante de mi cabeza. Giro en mi asiento, es Dumbledore el que me observa. Cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran me sonríe, con una sonrisa cálida, amistosa. Él es el único que intenta comprenderme y, de hecho, suele hacerlo, pero aunque sé que él no se introduciría en mi mente (y tiene suficiente poder como para hacerlo), a veces temo que sepa leerla sin necesidad de introducirse en ella, sin necesidad de poderes mágicos, es un miedo que a menudo me asalta cuando está conmigo, y es que me conoce bien, quizás demasiado. Aún así dudo que sepa lo que verdaderamente siento por Potter, lo dudo. 

Dumbledore aparta su mirada de la mía al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el profesor Flitwick, que está sentado a su lado, le hace una pregunta. Aprovecho para volver a observarte, Potter.

Estás en tu mesa, cenando y charlando con tus amigos, con una sonrisa en la cara. De repente giras la cabeza hacia esta mesa, la de los profesores, y tengo la impresión de que me miras a mí. ¿Será así? Sí, eso parece. Creo que me sostienes la mirada, pero estás tan lejos que apenas sé si es cierto o no. Tras unos segundos, vuelves a girar la cabeza, y continúas tu conversación con tu pelirrojo amigo. Mientras ceno continúo observándote, casi es como si necesitase estudiar tu rostro, aprenderlo de memoria, me cuesta apartar la mirada de ti. ¡Me voy a volver loco! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así? ¿Cuándo cambió mi manera de verte, Potter?

___________________________________________________________

Sólo llevamos dos semanas de clase, es lo primero que he pensado al entrar esta noche en el Gran Comedor. Ron y Hermione están a mi lado, hablando de la tarea que tenemos que hacer de Herbología, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar, mientras yo estoy comiendo. Me pregunto si este nuevo curso en Hogwarts, mi sexto curso, será tan movidito como el anterior. Pero mejor no pensar en mi quinto curso, perdí a alguien muy querido e importante para mí. Todavía me duele esa pérdida, y no encuentro a nadie que me pueda ayudar. Nadie podrá reemplazar ese lugar que ocupaba Sirius en mi vida. En sólo unos meses consiguió que le tuviese mucho afecto, pero lo perdí y aún me culpo, me culpo y me seguiré culpando. No, mejor no pensar en él. 

Me digo que no estoy solo, conmigo están Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, mis mejores amigos. Sonrío por primera vez en este día, aunque en parte es una sonrisa triste. Me alegro de tenerlos a mi lado, siempre están ahí, apoyándome, ayudándome, no sé qué haría sin ellos, no podría desear mejores amigos. 

Ron empieza a hablarme de Quiddith. Vaya, siento que alguien me observa. Giro un poco en mi asiento y en el primer sitio en el que busco es en la mesa de profesores. Pues sí, parece que me observan, o ¿acaso no me mira el profesor Snape? Esa es la impresión que me da, pero a esta distancia no lo podría asegurar. Si es así, seguramente me estará mirando con odio, como siempre. ¿Por qué tiene que odiarme? No creo que esa rivalidad que tenía con mi padre y mi padrino sea suficiente motivo, al fin y al cabo yo no soy mi padre, y menos aún Sirius. 

Vuelvo a hablar con Ron, sin embargo mi cabeza está en otra parte. Me siento incómodo y la causa es que, sin saber porqué, cuándo pensé que mi profesor de Pociones me estaría observando con ese odio con el que siempre lo hace me dolió. ¿¿¿Qué me está pasando??? ¿Desde cuando me importa tanto como me mire Snape? ¿Tan solo me siento tras la partida de mi padrino que necesito cariño de…? Pero, ¿¿¡qué pienso!?? ¿Acaso estoy tan necesitado de amor? Es absurdo pensar en que él, el profesor Snape, ocupe el lugar de Sirius… ¿Deseo en verdad eso? Dios mío, ¡estoy enloqueciendo! Empiezo a creer que estoy más afectado de lo que podía imaginar en un principio. No me puedo engañar, sé que nadie podrá ocupar el lugar de Sirius. Al pensar esto mi rostro se ensombrece y Ron y Hermione, que se dan cuenta, me dirigen una mirada inquisitiva, aunque seguramente imaginarán porqué pongo esta cara, saben de sobra que sigue siendo por él. Sonrío tristemente, y levantándome hablo a ambos.

-Necesito pensar un rato. No os preocupéis, os veo luego en la sala común- les sonrío de nuevo, ahora con una sonrisa con la que intento decirles que estoy bien y que no me pasa nada, aunque, por supuesto, no es verdad. 

Sin poder evitarlo salgo del Gran Comedor pensando aún en el que fue mi padrino, Sirius Black. Intento aclarar mis sentimientos; primero, ¿cómo veía yo a Sirius Black? Le tenía cariño, afecto, respeto. Para mí era como una especie de tío, casi un padre. Era como un agradable tío que se preocupa por su sobrino y que conecta bien con él. Así era, algunas veces me regañaba, otras reía conmigo, en otras ocasiones se mostraba afectuoso o bien se mostraba firme e inflexible en alguna discusión. Le quería, sí, fue muy bueno conmigo, me dio su cariño y siempre se preocupó por mí. Y ahora, ahora lo echo de menos como jamás pensé, ahora siento un vacío en mi interior que antes de que él llegase jamás había estado ocupado, y no fue hasta que él se marchó que supe de la existencia de ese lugar en mi corazón. Con Sirius murió una parte de mí, y ya no creo que pueda volver a sentir algo parecido.

Levanto la mirada del suelo, mis pasos me han llevado al lago sin darme cuenta por lo absorto que me encontraba en mis pensamientos. Miro alrededor mío, no veo a nadie, estarán todos en el Gran Comedor aún, o si no permanecen en el interior del castillo, y con motivo suficiente, porque en verdad hace bastante frío aquí fuera. Me rodeo con mis brazos para intentar amortiguar el frío. Podría regresar al castillo, pero en cierto modo me siento a gusto aquí, como si en estos instantes este fuese mi lugar. Ya no siento sólo un inmenso frío interior, sino que mi cuerpo también lo siente. Me acerco al lago y me siento a unos metros de su orilla, mis ojos recorren el terreno sin ver, continúo pensando en todo lo que aconteció durante el curso anterior.

____________________________________________________________ 

Sales del Gran Comedor solo, sin tus inseparables amigos, me pregunto porqué. Cuando desapareces por la puerta echo un vistazo a tus compañeros y me parece advertir que Granger mira hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor por la que tú acabas de desaparecer con preocupación y tristeza. Comienza a hablar con Weasley, pero a él no le veo la cara. Siguen hablando y supongo que de ti, porque aún de vez en cuando dirigen la mirada hacia la salida. Empiezo a preocuparme.

Me levanto de mi asiento y el director Dumbledore al notarlo gira su cabeza de nuevo hacia mí y alza una ceja a modo de pregunta. 

-Disculpe- le digo. El director asiente con su cabeza dándome su permiso para retirarme. Salgo del Gran Comedor deprisa y al hallarme fuera empiezo a girar mi cabeza buscándote con la vista, pero ya has desaparecido, por supuesto. Así que sigo mirando mientras pienso por dónde te habrás ido. Si fuiste a tu sala común ya no te alcanzaré… ¿Habrás salido del castillo a pesar del frío que debe hacer? Me decido y dirijo mis pasos hacia la salida principal del castillo. Fuera realmente hace frío.

Empiezo a caminar en dirección al lago, allí distingo la sombra de una persona sentada. Sigo acercándome, está bastante oscuro y me cuesta estar seguro de si eres tú. Otros tres pasos más. Sí, eres tú, ya no me cabe duda. Estoy a alguna distancia de ti y puedo observar tu perfil perfecto con la leve luz de la noche. Miras hacia el lago, mientras te abrazas para protegerte del frío, pareces encontrarte ajeno a todo. Busco un sitio donde permanecer oculto pues de continuar aquí con sólo girar tu cabeza un poco me verás.

Tras un solitario árbol continúo observándote. No me canso de hacerlo. Va pasando el tiempo y empiezo a preocuparme. Miro mi reloj de pulsera, un reloj de pulsera muggle, y echo cuentas, llevas unos 20 minutos aquí fuera, sin moverte lo más mínimo. Decido que es mejor que entres ya, no me gusta verte así. De esta forma salgo de mi "escondite" y empiezo a caminar hacia el lugar en que estás. Ya estoy a un par de metros, me ves y te incorporas lentamente. Termino de recorrer la distancia que nos separa y quedo a dos pasos de ti. Pienso dirigirme a ti de forma fría, pero el que queda frío soy yo.

-Profesor-saludas con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Me dejas atónito. En cinco años jamás me has hablado de esa forma, como si fuera cualquier profesor y por tanto me saludases con respeto y cierta indiferencia, como si no nos llevásemos mal. Intento no mostrarme sorprendido y mirarte fríamente, pero cuando lo hago se produce un vuelco en mi estómago. La luz que refleja la luna ahora da directamente en tu rostro y me ayuda a descubrir una mirada que jamás había visto en ti y que no me gusta nada: una mirada triste de quien se siente perdido, solo, vacío, derrotado.

-¿Potter?- digo en apenas un susurro. Te estremeces, ¿porqué, por el frío?-¿Le ocurre algo?- Soy consciente de que no hay ni odio ni maldad en mi voz, y me maldigo mentalmente, pero algo superior a mi mente (quizás mi corazón) o tal vez una parte de ella me indica que eso es necesario, que necesitas ayuda, y me dice que mientras no se preste otro voluntario tendré que ofrecértela yo.

__________________________________________________________

No sé cuanto tiempo llevo aquí fuera, pero debe ser bastante, ya casi no noto frío, mi cuerpo ya acostumbrado se halla insensible a éste.

Me siento hundido, derrotado, y empiezo a preguntarme porqué tuvo que tocarme a mí el papel de "salvador" del mundo mágico, e incluso muggle. Siento deseos de tirar la toalla, de abandonar ese papel que me asignaron pero que yo no deseo en absoluto. Si por lo menos acabara todo ya, pero no, me toca sufrir lentamente. Llevo cinco años en Hogwarts y en ninguno he podido tener una existencia tranquila. Hasta cuarto pudo ser más o menos soportable, en determinados momentos hasta divertido o emocionante, sin embargo, al final de ese curso todo acabó, empezaron las muertes de personas inocentes, a partir de ese momento caí en la cruda realidad que me rodeaba. Primero murió mi compañero de Colegio, Cedric Diggory, y luego mi padrino, Sirius Black. Ambos murieron delante de mis narices, y yo fui incapaz de hacer nada, nada, por ninguno de los dos. No podría soportar otra muerte más de esa forma, no me veo con fuerzas, apenas si las tengo para mantenerme en pie, día tras día, tras la muerte de mi padrino, entonces, ¿de dónde sacaré fuerzas suficientes para hacer frente de nuevo a Voldemort?

Voldemort, él es el principal culpable de todo mi sufrimiento, sino fuera por él ahora tendría padres, aún tendría padrino. Seguramente de estar ellos vivos, en las vacaciones de verano, mi padrino vendría a visitarnos e incluso a pasar varios días en nuestra casa, la casa de mi familia (la casa que yo ya jamás tendré), y posiblemente también vendría Remus Lupin, otro gran amigo de mis padres. Y mejor no pensar en Petigrew, esa asquerosa rata traidora. Sí, es cierto, todos mis males provienen de él, de ese ser al que por miedo llaman el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Voldemort ha conseguido que con sólo dieciséis años me encuentre solo. 

Oigo a alguien acercarse al lugar en el que me encuentro sentado y giro la cabeza para saber de quién se trata. Distingo a Snape a unos cuantos metros. Me pongo lentamente de pie y le saludo con una ligera inclinación de cabeza. 

-Profesor- es mi saludo.

Me ha parecido distinguir sorpresa en su cara, pero quizás sean imaginaciones mías, porque ahora mismo se muestra impasible, como siempre. Está a dos pasos de mi y me observa detenidamente. 

-¿Potter?- este susurro de labios de mi profesor hace que me estremezca sin saber bien el porqué.-¿Le ocurre algo?- parpadeo un par de veces perplejo. Pero, ¿a dónde se ha ido la voz fría y dura de mi profesor? Abro y cierro la boca repetidas veces, sorprendido aún, y finalmente decido cerrarla, debo parecer idiota al hacer señales tantas veces de responder y no lograrlo. 

Me hundo en su mirada intentando hallar una respuesta a una pregunta que mi mente, en estos momentos en blanco, no acaba de formular. Nada, me siento incapaz de reaccionar, sigo perdido en sus negros ojos, no digo nada, no me muevo, simplemente lo observo... No, no entiendo nada, es lo único que mi mente logra decirme. Desvío la mirada de esos ojos y, mirando al suelo, niego con la cabeza.

-No, profesor- digo débilmente, y es que ya no me encuentro con fuerzas para nada-. Con su permiso- añado y, volviendo a inclinar la cabeza ligeramente, empiezo a alejarme de él.

No he alcanzado a ver que pasa por su mente, pero tengo la impresión de que él sí ha sabido leer mis sentimientos y opto por huir antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Empiezo a respirar más tranquilo que antes, ya estoy a unos metros de mi profesor. No oigo sus pasos, debe seguir parado en el mismo lugar.

-Potter- vuelve a llamarme, esta vez de manera fuerte y clara para que le oiga, pero a la vez de forma suave. Otro escalofrío me recorre. Sigo andando, a pesar de su llamada.

____________________________________________________________

Me miras completamente asombrado y empiezas a abrir y cerrar la boca, parece que quieres responder algo pero no te sale ningún sonido. Tras el evidente fracaso de hablar optas por cerrar la boca definitivamente. Te quedas quieto, callado, mirándome a los ojos, haciéndome una pregunta muda. Sólo alcanzo a entender de ella, ¿porqué? Te has perdido en mi mirada y yo hago lo mismo, empezando a comprenderte realmente por primera vez, descubriendo todos tus secretos, tus dudas, tus penas, y es que esta noche tus ojos lo dicen todo. Tras unos segundos, apartas tu mirada de la mía y la desvías dirigiéndola al suelo. Niegas con la cabeza.

-No, profesor- dices de forma casi inaudible-. Con su permiso- añades y, tras volver a inclinar la cabeza, empiezas a alejarte de mi. Me da la impresión de que huyes para que no sepa que pasa por tu cabeza, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Continúo en el mismo lugar mientras que tú ya estás a unos metros de mí. No puedo dejar que te vayas así, no cuando sé cómo estás.

-Potter- te llamo de nuevo, de manera fuerte y clara para que me oigas, sin embargo sigues andando. Pero no me doy por vencido, tienes que saberlo-. No estás solo- es lo único que te puedo decir, quizás sea poco, pero es cierto. Yo estaré ahí si me necesitas, aunque tú no te des cuenta.

Este capítulo va **dedicado a** la persona culpable de que me obsesionase con los fics de Harry Potter, **Shashira**. A ella pues va dedicado este primer capítulo, y si queréis pasar un buen rato os recomiendo sus fics que son muyyyyyyy buenos (_Ronald y Harry de Hogwarts_, _Veneno_, _Olvidarte_,… entre otros (tiene ocho de momento, jajja)).

Bien, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo de **_No estás solo_**. La verdad es que este fic me está costado la vida (o en todo caso mucho tiempo ;P ), espero que al menos merezca la pena. Muchas gracias a todos los que lo hayan leído. Eternamente agradecida, Meiko-Malfoy. 


	2. Una pelea más

Bien, quiero daros las gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, me han animado muchísimo. 

****

Fenyx: ¡Hola, Fenyx! Muchas gracias por tu review, ¡el primero que recibí en este fic! ^^U Me alegra que te guste. No te preocupes que no tengo pensado dejarlo sin acabar, porque sé lo que se siente cuando te lo dejan a la mitad y porque le tengo mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por tus palabras. 

****

Luzy Snape: Siento mucho que te resultara algo confusa mi forma de escribir, pero a partir de ahora nunca o rara vez será así. El capítulo anterior era sobretodo para saber qué sentía Snape por Harry y qué es lo que hace que su profesor cambie por un breve instante su forma de comportarse con el chico. ¡Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Luzy!

****

Maggie: ¡Hola Maggie! Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera. Me alegra que pienses que está bien, ¡de verdad que me animáis mucho! Espero que este segundo capítulo no te decepcione (la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo con los próximos capítulos, no sé si os gustarán…), Maggie. ^o^ 

****

Burbujita: Gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te gustase el capítulo. A mí también me gusta esta pareja y no tengo ni idea de porqué, jajja. ^^U No fue hasta que leí un fic sobre ellos dos que pensé en Harry con Snape… y ¡hasta me pareció que hacían buena pareja! (Esta cabecita mía…) Bien, me alegra que le guste a más gente, porque así escriben más sobre ellos, jajaja ^^U ¡Harry/Severus! Síiiiii.

****

Shashira: Síii, ¡tú me viciaste! Bueno, no quiero que te linchen, pero si lo hacen por mi… jajajja ^^' ¡era broma chica! (Baja ese cuchillo! ToT) Anda, no seas más pelota (que me pongo colorada). Mejor paso por alto lo del club (pero a la próxima… espérame en tu casita que ya te cogeré) Yo también te quiero, ¡gracias Burbuja por tu apoyo y por estar siempre ahí! 

****

Hermione: ¡Hola Hermione!Espero no haber tardado mucho… ¡gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! Ojalá este también te guste. ^^U (Si no pillaré una depresión de aúpa… ¡es broma!, espero ^^')

****

Bunny: Ayyy, y a mí me encanta tu review… bueno, siento tener que decirlo, pero de momento no van a salir, al fin y al cabo Harry no quiere a su profesor (aún, jejeje). Pero descuida, que quiera o no ¡el-niño-que-vivió caerá enamorado! 

****

Amazona Verde: Oye, Amazona Verde, tu review me hizo mucha gracia, jajja. Tienes razón, Sevvy es demasiado gruñón (porque aún lo es ^o^), pero ha caído enamorado. Bueno, en cuanto a los encantos de Harry… sí la verdad es que es difícil resistirse, pero también es cierto que en Hogwart hay demasiados chicos irresistibles (Draco, Harry, Ron,… yo quiero ser Hermione! ToT). Muchas gracias por tu review y tus ánimos.

****

MARIA-JONAN: me alegra que te gustase mi forma de plantear los sentimientos de Harry, siempre intento meterme en el "pellejo" del personaje para saber qué es lo que yo sentiría o pensaría siendo él, quiero que la gente piense que puede ser posible lo que cuento, que sientan que realmente podría pasar… Lo de que Snape se quite la mascara… poco a poco, quiero que el Snape de mi historia siga conservando la esencia del Snape de J. K. Rowling. 

****

Txiri: ¡Hola Txiri! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. Descuida que pienso continuar (y acabar, por supuesto) esta historia. Gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo, te lo agradezco. 

**__**

Esto es todo por ahora… **A vosotras **que habéis sido las diez primeras (ojalá no seáis las únicas ToT ) personas que me han dejado reviews **va dedicado este capítulo**. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**__**

Capítulo dos. Una pelea más.

-No estás solo.

Estas palabras danzaban en la cabeza del muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda y negro pelo revuelto mientras se hallaba tumbado en la cama, angustiado. Llevaba en su habitación cinco horas, y en todo ese tiempo no había sido capaz de sacarse de la cabeza lo ocurrido en el lago con su profesor Snape. No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras, sobretodo en las últimas: No estás solo. 

`Ahhhhhhh, quiero dormir, olvidar lo que me dijo, y es que no comprendo. ¿Qué pasó allí fuera? ¡¡ESE NO PODÍA SER MI PROFESOR DE POCIONES!! (¡Ya está, la poción multijugos!) La forma en que me llamó, exenta de todo odio o desprecio, su mirada fija en mí intentando averiguar qué pasaba por mi cabeza... y, finalmente, cuando me alejaba de él, sus últimas palabras, que me revelaron que no me equivoqué: al observarme supo perfectamente como me encontraba- pensaba Harry con los ojos cerrados-. Cuando me dijo "no estás solo" quedé paralizado; una parte de mi quiso girarse para mirarle, pero otra me impulsaba a alejarme corriendo de allí, y ganó la segunda. Corrí sin importarme con quien chocaba por el camino o quienes me observaban sorprendidos por mi carrera, sólo me importaba estar lejos de él´. 

Harry, tras su carrera había llegado a su Sala común y, una vez allí, había esquivado a Ron y Hermione puesto que no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos, o con cualquier otra persona. Sus compañeros llevaban acostados unas dos horas y todos estaban profundamente dormidos en ese instante. Harry empezaba a desesperarse, quería dormir, dormir y olvidar. 

-¡Harry!- el chico al que llamaban mientras era zarandeado abrió los ojos y alcanzó a descubrir una cabeza de pelo rojo, era Ron. Harry estiró el brazo, tanteó por la mesilla en busca de sus gafas, las atrapó y se las puso- Si no te levantas ya, no te dará tiempo para desayunar- seguía diciéndole su amigo-. Corre, te espero sólo cinco minutos más. Voy a avisar mientras a Herm, para que ella se adelante.

Harry, atontado por el sueño, empezó a asimilar lentamente aquellas palabras y, mientras Ron abandonaba el dormitorio, miró a su alrededor. En la habitación ya no estaba ninguno de sus compañeros. Observó el reloj.

-¡Ahhhh, sólo tengo veinte minutos para llegar a clase!- gritó. Se levantó de un salto y se vistió con lo primero que encontró, abrochándose sobre la ropa la túnica.

Zapatos, mochila,… Alcanzó el horario: la primera clase de la mañana era la de Transformaciones, dos horas, luego una hora de Historia de la Magia y, por último, dos horas de Pociones. 

-`¡ESPERA!- gritó su mente- ¿Pociones?- a su cabeza acudieron inmediatamente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Soltó un gemido-. Con razón tenía tanto sueño, si apenas he dormido por pensar tanto en eso. ¿¡Cómo lo pude olvidar!? Mierda, y lo tendré que ver hoy, frente a frente, ¡por dos horas!´- pensó angustiado. 

-HARRY, ¿que no estás ya listo?- le llegó la voz de su amigo Ron desde la puerta- Venga, bajemos corriendo, quiero desayunar, si no te importa. 

-Ehh, sí, sí, claro- Harry regresó a la realidad y, tras meter en la mochila los libros de las asignaturas que tenía aquel día (el de Pociones con un escalofrío), siguió fuera del dormitorio a Ron. 

-¿Harry? ¡Harry!- Hermione le llamaba. La miró sin comprender, parecía extrañada. Ron, a su lado, le observaba de una forma parecida, sorprendido. Tras unos segundos comprendió qué pasaba, se dirigían al aula de Pociones, pero se encontraba tan ensimismado y aterrorizado pensando en que en unos minutos tendría a su profesor cerca de él, que se había detenido, sin darse cuenta, en medio del pasillo, y sus amigos se preguntaban el porqué.

-Perdón, sigamos.

`Ánimo Harry´, se digo mientras echaba a andar nuevamente, `eres un Gryffindor, se supone que los Gryffindors desatacan por su valor´. Sin embargo estas palabras no servían de nada, Harry seguía con unas ganas enormes de tirarse por las primeras escaleras que encontrase por su camino para romperse un brazo o una pierna (o la cabeza, pensó con una sonrisa que daba miedo) para así faltar a esa dichosa clase.

-Por los pelos- oyó decir a Hermione. Se hallaban frente a la puerta de Pociones y allí, en el pasillo, ya estaban todos sus compañeros esperando al profesor, los Slytherins (con los que compartían ésta y otras dos asignaturas más ese curso) y los Gryffindors. 

-Ya viene- susurró Ron cerca de su oído, claramente disgustado. Los ojos verde esmeralda se fijaron en el profesor Snape que avanzó hacia la puerta de su aula e hizo lo mismo que todos los días: susurró un hechizo con el que abría la puerta, entró en el aula y quedó al lado de ésta mientras los observaba entrar, para luego cerrarla. Harry se introdujo en la habitación tras Ron, seguido por Hermione, observando sus propios zapatos, no quería mirar a su profesor aunque sentía que éste lo observaba precisamente a él.

Se sentó al lado de Ron, y Hermione se acomodó a la derecha de Neville, que estaba delante del pelirrojo. Una vez todos estuvieron listos, la clase empezó. Para el chico, que sudaba y estaba tenso, el tiempo transcurría muy lentamente. Durante toda la clase evitó mirar a su profesor y rezó porque no le hablara, y su deseo se cumplió puesto que cada vez que Snape se acercó a la mesa en la que trabajaba con Ron (de forma bastante torpe debido a los nervios) el profesor se burlaba de la poción, pero hablaba a Ron no a Harry, como si este último no estuviese sentado al lado realizando esa misma poción.

Al fin sonó la campana y Harry suspiró aliviado, ahora podría alejarse de él por unos días…

________________________________________________________

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche en la que el profesor Snape le había dicho a Harry Potter que no estaba solo, y durante ese tiempo habían cambiado varias cosas: ambos se encontraban menos por los pasillos, gracias a la nueva habilidad de Harry para esquivarlo; por otra parte, el chico evitaba siempre la mirada de su profesor mientras que éste lo observaba más insistentemente que antes; y, por si fuera poco, en clases de Pociones el profesor había dejado de hablar mal a Harry, de hecho no le hablaba, aunque le dirigía miradas de enfado y odio.

Los alumnos pronto se habían dado cuenta de esa nueva y extraña conducta por parte de ambos, en especial la del adulto, se preguntaban porqué el profesor ignoraba ahora a Harry cuando siempre había sido con él con quien peor se portaba en clase, exceptuando quizás a Neville (el alumno más torpe en esta asignatura). 

Harry era el que más extrañado estaba por el comportamiento del profesor. Si bien le encantaba que no le hablase ya que lo que menos deseaba aquellos días eran palabras hirientes, o mejor dicho cualquier tipo de palabra, por parte de su profesor, también era cierto que tenía una queja, la forma en que lo miraba. Si Harry había pensado siempre que jamás podrían aquellos ojos negros expresar más odio de lo que indicaban al mirarle, se había equivocado. 

El muchacho se hallaba agobiado y cansado pues se dedicaba a esquivarlo siempre que lo veía y también por que no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto día y noche. Ahora pasaba más tiempo en su Sala Común y en su dormitorio, para no correr el riesgo de verlo. Quizás este comportamiento se debiese a que el profesor con aquellas palabras le había demostrado que sabía cómo se sentía, y Harry no quería, bajo ningún concepto, que su profesor más odiado supiese de sus sentimientos. De esta forma, lo rehuía como a la peste, por miedo a que algo parecido volviese a pasar.

Por su parte, Snape estaba preocupado por Harry, y cansado y exasperado por su comportamiento en esos últimos días, pues más que haberle ofrecido ayuda parecía que le había amenazado de muerte, y aquella actitud le tenía muy, pero que muy, enfadado.

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione estaban muy extrañados. Intuían que habían tenido algún encuentro en el que había pasado algo importante, aunque no sabían el qué. En todo caso, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en no preguntar nada a Harry, si éste no lo decía de forma voluntaria difícil lo tendrían para sonsacárselo. Y mientras Ron maldecía aún con más frecuencia a Snape pensando que le había dicho o hecho algo doloroso a su amigo, si bien le extrañaba sobremanera que su profesor no se metiera y le insultara en clases como antes, Hermione en cambio hacía como si nada pasase, aunque se mantenía siempre alerta cuando estaba con Harry por si alcanzaba a descubrir alguna pista.

No fue hasta una semana después que Harry y Snape volvieron a hablar.

Snape se dirigía a su despacho por un pasillo bastante oscuro que se encontraba vacío, sin embargo, oyó pasos que se dirigían hacia allí. Distinguió una pequeña silueta que poco a poco se fue haciendo más grande y clara conforme se hallaba más cerca de él hasta descubrir en ella a uno de sus alumnos, Potter. El chico, nada más identificar a quien tenía enfrente, empezó a buscar con la mirada algún sitio por el que marcharse sin pasar por su lado, vio un pasillo a un metro de él que giraba a mano izquierda. Doblaba esa esquina cuando…

-¡Potter!- el chico paró en seco y se volvió lentamente hacia su profesor que se acercaba a él- Venga conmigo- la voz del adulto dejó helado a Harry que, temeroso, lo siguió. Entraron en una pequeña habitación cercana que estaba desprovista de mobiliario exceptuando una mesa y tres sillas. El hombre cerró y puso un silenciador. Miró fijamente a su alumno. 

-Bien, Potter, no sé quién se ha creído que es, pero le aseguro que no toleraré más este comportamiento por su parte- dio un paso hacia él y continuó de forma despectiva-. Se supone que es usted un Griffindor y que por ello destaca por su valentía, pues ¡vaya Griffindor está hecho! No es capaz siquiera de enfrentarse con un profesor, ¡un profesor que le ofreció ayuda! Qué peligroso, ¿no cree, señor Potter?- más que sarcasmo, en su voz predominaba la rabia. 

Potter miraba a su profesor sin moverse ni decir nada. El adulto siguió hablando.

-O puede ser que su cabeza no fuese capaz de entender lo que le dije y pensase que en vez de ofrecerle ayuda le estaba echando una maldición…- conforme hablaba había ido elevando la voz. Su rostro demostraba el enfado que sentía.

Lo que sí entendía la cabeza de Harry era que deseaba estar en cualquier sitio, con cualquier persona, en cualquier situación, antes que estar allí, con él y en esa circunstancia. El muchacho, en ese mismo instante, se dio cuenta de que jamás se había sentido tan intimidado ante él antes de que tuviese lugar todo aquello. Continuaba sin decir palabra y notaba que su profesor estaba cada vez más impaciente y enfadado si aquello era posible.

-El chico Potter siempre tan idiota. Incapaz de distinguir cuando alguien quiere ayudarle o hacerle daño. Seguramente si el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le dijese que está arrepentido de todo lo que hizo usted le creería, ¿no?

Harry, finalmente, y sin poder evitarlo, abrió la boca para responder, aunque hubiese sido mucho mejor que no lo hubiese hecho.

-Seré idiota, pero hay milagros en los que no creo- dijo, mordaz, lanzándole aquella indirecta a su profesor. No era eso lo que quería decir, ni siquiera era lo que realmente pensaba, pero ya no podía borrar esas palabras. Vio con cierto temor que el rostro de su profesor dejaba su palidez habitual para dar paso a un sonrosado que indicaba que el hombre iba a estallar.

Snape miraba con un inmenso odio aquel joven rostro. Respiró hondo unos segundos. Ya estaba cansado de todo y se dio por derrotado. Habló al chico con cierta desgana, dolor y desesperanza, pero aún con la voz fría como el hielo.

-Es normal que no confíe en mí, Potter, y créame, yo tampoco soy tan iluso como para pensar que usted vaya a cambiar, seguirá siendo el mismo mocoso arrogante que siempre tiene que salirse con la suya, el mismo mocoso incapaz de aceptar ayuda de los demás para así hacerse el valiente y autosuficiente. Pero, le aseguro Potter, llegará el momento en que toda esa aparente autosuficiencia se desmoronará, dejando ver lo que verdaderamente es usted, un simple niño mimado.

Aquel hombre muchas veces le había insultado, le había comparado con su padre de forma despectiva, pero JAMÁS sus palabras le hicieron tanto daño como ahora. 

El profesor calló, sumido en la desesperación, sabía que Harry jamás le creería, que nunca se abriría a él, al fin y al cabo, si él fuese Harry tampoco se fiaría, no después de aquellos cinco años en los que jamás había demostrado un buen sentimiento hacia él sino más bien todo lo contrario.

Mientras, el niño-que-vivió miraba con dolor a su profesor, pero pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el sentimiento que asomaba en aquellos ojos negros, desesperación. Y ese descubrimiento le dolió más, se sintió culpable, aunque le pareció absurdo. `Es Snape -se decía-, imposible que le afecte que le evites. De hecho, ¿es posible que le afecte algo? ¿Y, acaso es posible que en él haya cualquier clase de sentimiento que no sea odio o desprecio? Genial Harry, incluso Snape es humano, deberías saberlo. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?´. Esta última pregunta mental tuvo bastante de sarcasmo. 

Mantenía una lucha interna, confiar o no en aquella persona, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. No es fácil confiar en una persona que desde que la conoces te ha tratado mal, con desprecio y odio. Severus Snape era una persona que guardaba aún el rencor de hechos de muchos años atrás y se desahogaba con él que entonces siquiera había nacido. Frialdad, resentimiento y maldad, todo en una persona… `Una persona´ repitió su mente justo en el momento en el que su profesor retomó la palabra. 

-Váyase ya, Potter. Intente no encontrarse mucho por los pasillos conmigo o entonces quizás sí le lance una maldición. Y no olvide cambiar su actitud- Harry quedó confuso, sin reaccionar, le decía que se fuese, pero él por una parte quería disculparse, aunque por otra se negaba a hacerlo. Pudo ver que el rostro de su profesor nuevamente no demostraba ningún sentimiento, ¿se habría equivocado antes? No fue capaz de hablar ni de moverse. Su profesor, estallando finalmente, le gritó-. LE HE DICHO QUE SE MARCHE, YA. NO QUIERO VERLO MÁS, FUERA DE MI VISTA.

Harry dio un salto ante aquellos gritos y, acongojado y asustado, salió rápidamente de aquella habitación cerrando tras de si la puerta. Una vez fuera apoyó la espalda y la cabeza en la puerta. El corazón le latía rápidamente y lo sentía encogido. Con un nudo en la garganta y ganas de llorar, apretó fuertemente los ojos y, agachando la cabeza, susurró sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que decía:

-Lo siento.

__________________ __________________

__________________ __________________

Gracias a todos por leer este fic. Si tienen dudas, sugerencias, quejas,… no duden en hacérmelo saber, las espero con impaciencia (bueno, las quejas no tanto, jajja). 

Un saludo a todos, hasta la próxima. 

Meiko-Malfoy.


	3. Tras la tormenta, la calma

**¡Hola!:**

Bien, aquí están las respuestas a los reviews que me mandasteis una vez publiqué el segundo capítulo. Deciros que os estoy MUY agradecida, cuando leo vuestros reviews ¡me emociono! Me alegra saber que os gusta lo que escribo y que tenéis ganas de leer más. Ahora paso a responderlos de uno en uno:

**MARIA-JONAN. ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿De veras te gustó la conversación (de seguro a ellos no, jajja  ;D )? Me alegra que te parezca realista la forma en que actúa el Harry de esta historia… y sí, a Snape no le pega ser empalagoso (dejaría de ser Snape ^O^) ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras y por dejarme nuevamente un review! Te lo agradezco. ¡Saludos para ti!**

**Luzy**** Snape. ¡Hola, Luzy! Vaya, el chico tampoco está tan atontado… entendamos, Snape de repente se comporta de una manera, llamémosla, amable. No sé, yo me quedaría MUY extrañada, pero no creo que se me ocurriese pensar que alguien de mi mismo sexo y que me dobla la edad esté enamorado de mi… al menos no de buenas a primeras… en todo caso yo también espero que el chico se espabile (jejje, no es como Ron pero poco le falta a veces :P ) Que disfrutes con este capítulo. **

**Fenix****. ¡¡Bien, una pregunta!! De verdad que me hizo ilusión que me preguntaras ^O^.**

Veamos… como se decía en el primer capítulo, Snape está enamorado del chico y, en cierta forma, lo quiere. En cuanto a Harry, quizás mejor que leas este capítulo. En caso de que aún después de leerlo no sepas bien que es lo que siente el joven Gryffindor, vuelve a preguntarme que con mucho gusto te responderé. Respecto a la trama… ayyy, ¡qué cosa me pides! Lo único que puedo decirte es que los sentimientos de Harry acerca de su profesor irán cambiando y que, si llevo a cabo lo que tengo pensado (aún no es definitivo) habrá unas cuantas sorpresas para Harry (y espero que para vosotras también). Siento no poder decirte más (compréndeme TOT ). Muchas gracias por interesarte por mi fic, Fenix. 

**Snivelly****. ¡Hola, Snivelly! ¡Chica, no te disculpes por no dejarme un review en el otro capítulo! Yo no tengo quejas, más bien debo agradecerte por leerlo y por escribirme luego, ¡muchas gracias! Ojalá te siga gustando este fic. ¡Un beso!**

**Amazona Verde. ¡Hola Amazona! Jajajja, oye, ¡me encantan tus reviews! Analicemos este paso por paso ^o^'. ¿De verdad crees que Snape se pasó? No sé yo… es Snape ;P ¿Te dejé picada? ¡Qué ilusión (cara de idiota de la autora ante esa afirmación *o*)! Pues, para ser sinceros… tú también me dejaste picada, jajjaja. Sí, en serio, por aquello que pusiste de (lo pongo tal y como tú lo escribiste): _Harry__ la super..mm..no digo esa palabra... con eso de -no creo en milagros._****¿Pero qué ibas a poner, mujer? : #  Gracias por tu review, espero verte pronto. Saludos.**

**Sabry****. ¡Hola, Sabry! Ojalá este fic vaya viento en popa (y a toda vela) como tú dices ;D Descuida que tengo pensado continuar… ¡con lo que fastidia que te dejen un fic a medias! ¡Oye, entré en tu página, está muy trabajada, a ver si pronto vuelvo a entrar para verla con más detenimiento! Que disfrutes del capítulo.**

  
**Aspid. **¿Pero tanto me he pasado con Harry TOT? Yo no he sido, HA SIDO SNAPE, jajjaja. Gracias por tu review. Esperemos que de ahora en adelante al niño-que-vivió le vayan mejor las cosas… Saludos Aspid.

**Laia****. ¡Hola! Gracias por ser tan sincera. No tienes que disculparte, ¡PARA NADA! Me dejas reviews cuando puedas y quieras, y punto. Yo siempre te estaré agradecida (aunque no volvieses a escribirme) por escribirme este review y por leer mi fic. Gracias por decirme que seguirás leyendo, gracias. Un beso Laia.**

**Pekenyita****. ¡Buenas, Pekenyita! Gracias por tu review, no sabes lo que me alegra recibir mensajes de los que leéis mi fic. Me alegra mucho también que digas que te gusta, espero que consideres que tu espera por este capítulo ha merecido la pena. Saludos y hasta pronto.**

**Txiri****. ¡Buenas, Txiri! Me alivia**** saber que comprendes como reacciona el Harry de este fic ante el cambio de actitud de Snape, gracias por hacérmelo saber… Quiero que mi fic sea todo lo creíble que pueda. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**Shashira****. Bueno, supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás enterado de que sí te avisé, ejem. Aligerar un poco… ¿te parece que voy lenta? En todo caso esto es ahora, porque en unos pocos capítulos creo (no lo sé porque aún no he llegado) la trama irá más rápida (dentro de nada, en verdad). Estos tres primeros capítulos son más bien una introduccioncilla y el comienzo de todo… Sigue leyendo (porque he cambiado mucho, sino todo, de lo que tú leíste) y ya me contarás. Un besazo enorme Shashira. Ahhh, y oye: fea tú, jajjaja.**

**Renialt**** Shirou. ¡Hola Renialt! Gracias por escribirme. Bueno, tus deseos se harán realidad… pero puede que aún tarde. De todas formas, a partir de ahora la historia irá más rapidita, o al menos eso tengo pensado. ¡Que disfrutes el capítulo! Saludos.**

**Sakura**** Snape. Hola Sakura (¿¿cazadora de cartas, quizás??), ¿de verdad te ha dejado picada? ^^U Amor, amor,… bueno a saber, yo no tengo ni idea (jajaja), es que aún está en proceso de creación ^^'  Bueno síii (no me pegues) tengo una ligera idea,… pero no sé para cuándo se dará. Paciencia, por favor TOT. Ya en serio, me estoy leyendo tu fic… a ver si pronto te dejó un review dándote mi opinión, es que aún no lo he acabado,… Gracias por leer mi fic. ¡Hasta pronto!**

Ya está, ahora os dejo con el capítulo, que esta vez está dedicado a todo el que lo lea. Que lo disfrutéis.

**_Capítulo tres. Tras la tormenta, la calma._**

Harry sentía remordimientos, estaba claro que su profesor no era amable por naturaleza y, aún así, le había dado a entender aquella noche en el lago que podía contar con él… y él, ¿qué había hecho? Esquivarlo, evitarlo, evadirlo. Se preguntó como se sentiría él en la situación de Snape, sin duda se enfadaría, y mucho. Y su profesor se había enojado y, cómo no, a él no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que decirle que no se fiaba de él… claro que Snape le estaba insultando, y fue por eso por lo que respondió de tal manera. `Salté como siempre, es ya una costumbre… Lo que no entiendo es, ¿porqué me dolieron sus palabras tanto? En otras ocasiones me dijo cosas mucho peores…- se dijo Harry, pero inmediatamente se olvido de esa pregunta al surgirle otra- ¿Le habrán hecho daño de igual manera que a mí a Snape?- recordó cómo estalló su profesor y la desesperanza en sus ojos- ¿Es cierto que quiere que confíe en él? ¿Porqué ahora?´ 

El muchacho, sentado en su cama, se pasó las manos por la cabeza desordenando aún más su, ya de por sí solo, rebelde cabello. Completamente despierto, en el silencio de su habitación a oscuras, mientras sus compañeros descansaban en los brazos de Morfeo, no lograba dejar de pensar en el tema. 

Ya comenzaba a ser algo normal, habitual (como comer o dormir), pensar en su profesor de Pociones. Como Harry opinaba los últimos días, lo suyo era ya una OBSESIÓN. 

-¿Sabes, Ron? Creo que me he vuelto loco- susurró el niño-que-vivió una noche de mediados de Octubre. El motivo de sus palabras era un sueño que había tenido la noche anterior en el que seguía por Hogsmeade (un pueblo habitado totalmente por magos) a su profesor Snape mientras éste, ajeno a que lo observaban, se introducía en diversas tiendas para conseguir ingredientes necesarios para realizar sus pociones. Al despertarse y recordar el sueño soltó una imprecación tan fuerte que despertó a dos de sus compañeros de habitación, Dean y Seamus, que lo maldijeron al reparar en que sólo eran las cinco y media de la madrugada.  

-Yo diría que no te equivocas del todo, aunque según mi humilde opinión sería más exacto decir que ya estabas loco antes de que yo te conociese- bromeó el pelirrojo. Harry le puso mala cara, eso sí, sin levantarla de la mesa en la que la mantenía apoyada-. Naaa, es broma. Pero, explícame, ¿por qué dices eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ufff- resopló Harry-, no sabría decirte. Por muchas cosas.

Los dos chicos se hallaban sentados uno al lado del otro en un banco en la Sala Común de Gryffindor haciendo la tarea, y frente a ellos estaba su amiga Hermione que levantó la vista de su enorme libro de Aritmancia y miró con preocupación al moreno.

-Vamos Harry, anímate. No estás enloqueciendo, simplemente estás deprimido. Sin embargo, ¿no piensas que lo peor que puedes hacer es rendirte y encerrarte en ti mismo? Ya sabes que nos tienes para lo que haga falta, eres nuestro mejor amigo y no queremos que te alejes de nosotros, menos aún que estés sólo.

BUM. Harry, al oír las últimas palabras de su amiga, había pegado tal bote en su asiento que al caer en él lo hizo más fuera que dentro del banco y por ello fue a parar al suelo. Sus gafas acabaron en su regazo. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en la nada, pero pronto reaccionó y comenzó a ponerse rojo, todos los Gryffindors que estaban en la sala le miraban con curiosidad y algunos se reían. Ron ya se hallaba de pie frente a él tendiéndole una mano que aceptó enseguida.

-¿Estás bien, Harry?-escuchó la voz aún preocupada de Hermione. El chico, que se sacudía la túnica, sonrió a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien- su propia voz indicaba que aquello era una mentira como un templo-. Yo por hoy no puedo más con los deberes. Me voy a la cama, nos vemos.

Ron y Hermione siguieron con la mirada sorprendidos y alarmados los pasos de Harry hasta que éste se perdió por las escaleras que subían hacia los dormitorios de los chicos.

-¿Hermione?- habló Ron sin quitar aún los ojos de las escaleras por las que acababa de desaparecer su mejor amigo- Yo también empiezo a pensar que se ha vuelto loco- y dicho esto, el pelirrojo volvió a sentarse en el banco e intentó concentrarse nuevamente su tarea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noviembre comenzaba y el aire era cada vez más frío, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, Harry caminaba casi todas las noches al menos unos minutos por los terrenos que rodeaban el Castillo de Hogwarts. Como consecuencia de esas caminatas nocturnas, muchos días acababa resfriado y, a la mañana siguiente, una Hermione muy enfadada lo arrastraba a la enfermería donde Poppy, la enfermera, le daba una poción gracias a la cual se recuperaba en sólo un par de minutos. No obstante, la enfermera terminó por enfadarse también al ver que el chico iba con tanta frecuencia y optó por darle una gran botella que le duraría al menos un par de meses. El chico sonrió contento al recibirla y se marchó tras darle las gracias.

Harry aún se encontraba deprimido, pero ahora, casi siempre, el motivo era Severus Snape, su profesor de Pociones. Había dejado de evitarlo y se comportaba como siempre, salvo que ahora cuando su profesor le insultaba o decía algo mordaz en clase callaba. Los insultos de su profesor, que antes le provocaban enfado e ira, le deprimían más de lo que ya estaba. Se podría decir que su relación volvía a ser la misma de siempre, aunque ninguno de los dos acababa de olvidar aquella noche junto al lago.

Era sábado, hacía media hora que sus amigos y él habían dejado el Gran Comedor tras la cena y, para variar, Harry había decidido dar un paseo antes de la hora en la que los alumnos de quinto curso en adelante tenían que hallarse en sus salas comunes. 

Paseaba cerca del lago, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para admirar el cielo que aquella noche se veía despejado como ninguna y dejaba ver un infinito número de estrellas y una luna creciente que reflejaba la luz del sol. Se detuvo una vez más y alzó la cabeza para observar las estrellas, su cabeza regresó, como siempre que las veía, al que fue su padrino. Empezó a buscar una estrella en particular, no la localizaba  y comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Sirius- alcanzaron a decir sus labios.

-¿Busca la estrella de Sirius?- aquella voz sonó dura. Harry se sobresaltó y fue a girarse para mirar a la persona que le había hablado, pero antes de hacerlo vio que un brazo se levantaba para señalarle con el dedo índice una parte concreta del cielo y él siguió con sus ojos la dirección que le indicaban, y la descubrió. Lucía débilmente. 

-Es verdad, no sé cómo es que no la localizaba- mientras hablaba se volvió hacia aquella persona-. Gracias por... 

Cuando advirtió de quién se trataba calló inmediatamente. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Esa voz la conocía bien, era la de aquella persona que últimamente ocupaba casi todos sus pensamientos: Severus Snape. Y ahí lo tenía, frente a él, observándolo seriamente.

-Bu… buenas noches, profesor.

-¿No cree que debería estudiar más su asignatura de Astronomía?- dijo con voz dura Snape a modo de saludo. 

Harry frunció el ceño digustado, mas optó por no decir nada, no tenia ganas de enfadarse nuevamente con su profesor. Al ver que el chico no hablaba, Snape lo observó y volvió a hablar.

-Es una buena noche para pensar a solas. Así que si lo desea, le dejo solo…

-¡No!- exclamó fuertemente Harry que en pocos segundos empezó a enrojecer. No sabía porqué le había dicho eso, de hecho se arrepentía y comenzó a maldecirse mentalmente. Snape lo miró atónito. 

-¿No quiere que me vaya?- había incredulidad en sus palabras.

-Ehhh, bueno,… si usted no quiere, claro. Yo lo decía porque si usted quiere quedarse… eh, vamos, que tampoco me molesta que esté aquí- Harry dijo esto aún maldiciéndose e insultándose, ya no era plan de echarse atrás. 

`No hay problema- se dijo-, me quedo unos minutos con él y luego le digo que ya es tarde y me retiro. En clase estoy más tiempo cerca de él, así que… Lo que me preocupa es ¿porqué demonios le grité que no se fuera? Maldito… ¿impulso, fue un impulso? Ahhhh, Harry eres un idiota, estúpido.´

`¿Qué fue eso? ¿Porqué me gritó para que me quedase? No lo entiendo, y diría que él tampoco, se nota que se arrepiente.´

Los dos empezaron a caminar rodeando lentamente el lago mientras el frío les iba calando y cada uno pensaba en el otro. Tras ellos se encontraba el Castillo y alrededor de gran parte del lago se extendía el Bosque Prohibido.

`Mil veces me he preguntado lo mismo y aún no sé qué pensar, ¿debería confiar en él?- iba pensando el muchacho- Dumbledore lo hace y eso es un punto a su favor, el director jamás, que yo sepa, se ha equivocado al juzgar a una persona. Si a pesar de que Snape fue un mortífago el director le dio una segunda oportunidad será por algo.´- observó de reojo al adulto que caminaba a su lado durante unos segundos, antes de volver a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

`Sirius, Remus, Hagrid,… nadie se fiaba de ellos, ni se preocupaban por descubrir lo que verdaderamente eran, sin embargo Dumbledore si lo hizo. La gente había temido a Sirius por ser supuestamente un asesino, a Remus por ser un licántropo y a Hagrid por tratarse de un semi-gigante. No obstante, bastaba con conocerlos un poco para saber que no eran tal y como se indicaba: Sirius no era un asesino, menos aún de su mejor amigo, como le habían culpado, y si bien Remus es un licántropo y Hagrid un semi-gigante, ninguno es peligroso (Remus gracias a una poción se convierte con la luna llena en un hombre lobo completamente inofensivo). Así que, ¿no podría ser que Snape en realidad no sea como casi todo el mundo piensa? Es tan difícil conocer de verdad a una persona… También podría ser que Snape no se muestre tal y como es. Se muestra siempre frío, desagradable,… ciertamente es vengativo, sí, pero quizás no sea cruel como a veces parece.´ 

Él mismo, en varias ocasiones, había tenido prejuicios hacia su profesor y, si bien era verdad que éste no ayudaba demasiado a que pensase lo contrario, la mayoría de las veces se había equivocado en su forma de pensar sobre él.

`Mierda, soy igual que todos, sólo Dumbledore sabe ver más allá de lo aparente, él se basa en pruebas y si hay un asomo de duda, por pequeña que sea, dudará. En cuanto a mí, yo tampoco creo ya que sea un mortífago aunque lo fuese en el pasado… pero por lo demás, no sé que pensar de él.´

Mientras, el profesor Snape pensaba en muchas cosas distintas, pero todas en torno al chico que caminaba a su lado. Le sorprendía cuánto le había afectado la muerte de su padrino, bien sabía que le dolía, pero no llegó a pensar que aún tras más de cuatro meses continuase así. El chico podía parecer muy fuerte, pero en ocasiones era muy débil, sin duda su punto flaco eran sus seres queridos. Sintió por vez primera lástima por el chico.

Harry finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que, si bien no podía sincerársele, al menos debía disculparse, por todo. Iba a hacerlo cuando su profesor se le adelantó.

-Así que el motivo de que se sienta solo es la pérdida de su padrino, ¿no es cierto? Lo echa de menos- seguía hablando con voz fría.

Harry miró perplejo al adulto, comenzando a sentirse incómodo, no quería hablar de su padrino con nadie, menos aún con aquel hombre que había sido enemigo de Sirius desde la infancia. Allí, frente a él, estaba el profesor Snape preguntándole, más bien afirmando, si su estado de ánimo se debía a la muerte de su padrino. Como no respondía nada fue su profesor quien rompió nuevamente el silencio.

-Lo siento, Potter.

Aquella situación mantenía a Harry tenso y nervioso y provocó que el chico, al escuchar a su profesor decir que lo sentía, saltase.   

-¿Qué lo siente? ¿Qué lo siente?- empezó a gritarle a un sorprendido Snape- No mienta tan descaradamente, profesor, seguro que en realidad se alegró: ya no verá más a Sirius, ¿no? Estará contento… ya no tendrá que soportar ni a mi padre ni a mi padrino. No diga que…

-¡Potter!- llamó fuertemente Snape al chico que continuaba gritando, sin embargo Harry no dejaba de hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia él y lo llamó por segunda vez, más fuerte aún que antes- ¡POTTER!

Harry se sobresaltó al oír a Snape llamarlo tan fuerte y verle avanzar, calló finalmente.

-¿Le importaría dejar de gritar estupideces, señor Potter?- dijo casi escupiendo las palabras- Tengo que aclararle dos cosas, la primera, ni la muerte de su padre ni la de su padrino me han hecho feliz, es una estupidez pensar eso. No nos llevábamos bien, de hecho nos odiábamos, pero eso no significa que deseara la muerte de ninguno de los dos, con tenerlos lejos me conformaba- añadió con una mueca-. Y, en segundo lugar, no entendió lo que quise decir, yo no siento la muerte de Sirius, tampoco me alegro como ya le he dicho, me es más bien indiferente. Cuando dije que lo sentía me refería a que lo siento por usted.

La cara del muchacho de ojos verdes en aquel instante era cómica, con los ojos completamente abiertos tras las gafas y la nariz y los labios fruncidos en un gesto de incredulidad. No sabía si reírse como un loco o llorar, ¡aquello era… absurdo! Su cuerpo empezó a sacudirse y comenzó a reírse como un histérico mientras Snape lo miraba impresionado, oír aquella risa hizo que se estremeciese. Pero pronto el cuerpo del chico se vio sacudido por algo completamente distinto, sollozos. El profesor de Pociones reparó en un gran número de lágrimas que empezaban a escapar sin control de aquellos preciosos (para él lo eran) ojos verdes, lágrimas que rodaban por su cara para, al llegar a su barbilla, caer hasta la arena que pisaban. Ahora sí que el hombre estaba sobrecogido, ¿Potter llorando? ¿Y él qué podía hacer? Demonios, ¿porqué Harry no hablaba aunque fuera para gritarle o insultarle?

Dio un paso hacia Harry que no pareció notarlo, de hecho parecía que ya no le importaba dónde o con quién estaba. Lloraba con la cabeza gacha y la mirada puesta en el suelo. Snape sentía como algo le impulsaba a abrazar al chico, pero su cabeza se negaba, mejor quedarse como estaba. 

Harry continuó llorando, cada vez de forma más calmada hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos,  dejó de llorar. 

Poco faltó para que al adulto se le cortase la respiración, Harry se veía tan indefenso, tan débil de aquella manera… Tenía los ojos, que lo miraban con tristeza, incredulidad y vergüenza, y la nariz rojos a causa del llanto, y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas. Todo rastro del chico desafiante y orgulloso que él conocía se había desvanecido.

-¿Dijo eso en serio? 

-Sí- fue la simple y rotunda respuesta del adulto.

Harry lo miró aún unos segundos incrédulo, pero pronto su mente dio paso a la confusión.  

-Yo… yo lo siento profesor, no pensé lo que decía… En serio, siento…

El profesor intentó mirarle fríamente. Se dio cuenta de que no quería escuchar aquello, no necesitaba oír esas disculpas, así que no le dejó acabar.

-Potter, no es necesario que se disculpe más.

Harry abrió la boca para responder pero su profesor le hizo un gesto de advertencia, ni una palabra más. 

Ambos, separados a dos pasos del otro, quedaron observándose mutuamente en silencio. Harry pensaba qué decirle a su profesor, tomó aire decidido a hablar.

-Antes me preguntó si estaba triste por la muerte de Sirius. Sí, es por eso. Mi padrino escapó de Azkaban (la cárcel de los magos) cuando yo cursaba tercero, y fue entonces cuando lo conocí- mientras hablaba Harry tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo. Snape podía distinguir en sus labios, cada vez que hacía una breve pausa para pensar, una débil sonrisa nostálgica-. El curso pasado tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor. Era mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mi padre, y fue muy bueno conmigo, siempre se preocupaba por mí y me aconsejaba…- las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo de aquel par de ojos verde-esmeralda, pero Harry, ya avergonzado tras su anterior llanto frente a Snape, se secó los ojos con la manga de su túnica, y continuó- Le echo de menos. Me duele saber que jamás volveré a verle, que ya nunca más me contará sobre los momentos que pasó junto a mi padre…- al oír esto Snape frunció un poco la boca, pero no dijo nada.

Harry quedó callado y Snape pensó que había terminado, pero se equivocó, Harry continuó.

-Por otra parte, tenía la esperanza de que cuando acabara mis estudios en Hogwarts, y sobretodo si lográsemos demostrar que era inocente, y aunque no lo consiguiéramos, iría a vivir con él. Pero me hice falsas ilusiones. Cuando salga de Hogwarts, si es que consigo sobrevivir hasta terminar séptimo- dijo con un deje de desaliento en la voz-, estaré solo. No hay duda de que no seguiré viviendo con mis tíos, para entonces ya no permitirán que me quede allí, y aunque me dejasen tampoco lo haría. En cuanto a mis amigos, si por una vez se cumplen mis esperanzas, yo no tendré sitio ni con Ron ni con Hermione porque ellos vivirán juntos.

Snape se extrañó ante las últimas palabras del joven, pero sin duda lo que más le sorprendió fue que Potter, tan cerrado siempre a la hora de hablar de sentimientos, le contase aquello, a él, su profesor más odiado.

-Señor Potter, cuando acabe su enseñanza aquí, bien podrá vivir solo, o ¿es que le da miedo eso?- preguntó mordaz-. Además, podrá visitar con frecuencia a quien desee, ¿se olvida de que es mago? Podrá incluso verlos todos los días… Por otra parte, usted también podría encontrar pareja, hay gente con estómago para todo- Harry echó una mala mirada a su profesor pero éste la ignoró-. No se preocupe por lo que vaya a ocurrir dentro de dos años, preocúpese más bien por lo que pueda ocurrir hoy o mañana. 

El chico parecía triste y quedó callado. Pasaron unos minutos caminando sin dirigirse una palabra, siendo cada vez mayor la incomodidad que reinaba entre ambos. El chico empezaba a arrepentirse de haber confesado a su profesor sus sentimientos y miedos, y Snape se preguntaba porqué lo habría hecho, eso por no hablar de que el chico ya rara vez se comportaba de forma desafiante o defensiva. 

Finalmente, el profesor Snape anunció a Harry que debía regresar ya, con lo que profesor y alumno emprendieron silenciosamente el camino hacia el Castillo. Al llegar a la entrada se separaron, siguiendo cada uno su respectivo camino con un extraño sentimiento de vacío en sus almas.

Bueno, acabó este capítulo. Si tenéis dudas, sugerencias, quejas ^^' , ya sabéis, hacédmelo saber. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

**Notita: Quería deciros que sé que a la mayoría (por no decir a todos ToT ) os parece que la historia va lenta, pero a partir del próximo capítulo irá más rapidita.**

 Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^O^ ,  Meiko-Malfoy.


	4. Más tiempo juntos

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo! Aquí están las _respuestas a los reviews _que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior:**

**Snivelly****: ¡me alegra saber que te gustó! Sí, se puede decir que la relación irá mejor, aunque puede que halla baches, pero eso es algo normal en las relaciones, y además estos dos tienen bastante genio… Gracias por tu apoyo, un beso para ti.**

**Luzy**** Snape: prometo que esto me sale así, no es que yo busque alargar, ni haceros sufrir, ni nada por el estilo. Bueno, espero que a partir de ahora penséis que va más ligerita, pero que ya digo que simplemente me sale así ToT. Gracias por tu review, ya me dirás que te va pareciendo…**

**Maggie****: ¿De verás? ¡Muchas gracias, por tus palabras y por escribirme un review por cada capítulo, me sorprendió! Ojalá continúe gustándote. ¡Un besazo, Maggie!**

**Lissie: ¡Hola! Tu review me animó mucho, en serio. Eihh, te envié un e-mail con la respuesta a tu pregunta… ¿te llegó? Si es así, ¿lo entendiste? Si no házmelo saber y te agrego a mi mensseger (si tienes) y te lo voy explicando paso a paso, así sería más fácil. Bueno, ya me dirás… **

**Shashira****: ¡Hola, Burbujita! Te aseguro que intenté arreglarlo, pero no quiere, ya volveré a intentarlo más adelante si acaso… ya sé que es un fastidio, no sé como la gente ha tenido suficiente voluntad (dudo que fuesen ganas) para leer eso. Pero… tienes guasa, ToT no me quieres… TOT  Bueno, espero que este salga bien (porque si no…). Un besoooo. Cactus. **

**Txiri****: ¡¡Gracias, Txiri!! Sí, ya era hora de que el niño se "decidiese" a decir qué siente a Snape. Espero que pienses que la espera ha merecido la pena. ¡Un besazo!**

**Olga: el primer beso, mmm, jeje, ¿quieres saberlo? Es secreto (shhh), jajja. No, ya en serio, aún no he llegado a esa parte, PERO ya la tengo en mente (y espero escribirlo pronto). Por el momento, espero que te conformes con un beso mío (muy, muy grande). ¡Hasta pronto!**

Este capítulo **se lo dedico a María,** si bien dudo que jamás entre en fanfiction y lea esto, ya que fue la única persona que leyó este capítulo antes de publicarlo, al igual que el quinto y sexto (quizás más tarde me arrepienta de escribir que ya tengo escritos los dos siguientes capítulos, jeje  ^o^). 

**_Antes de empezar el capítulo: _¡siento las condiciones del capítulo anterior! No sé porqué quedó así y aún no he podido arreglarlo, aunque espero hacerlo pronto. _Gracias por haber tenido la paciencia de leerlo_ (y ya no hablo de los que acabaron con ánimos como para escribirme: ¡muchas gracias!).**

Bien, y ahora, sin más:

****

**_Capítulo cuatro. Más tiempo juntos._**

Vergüenza era lo que sintió Harry los días siguientes por haber confesado a su profesor cómo se sentía tras la muerte de su padrino, no obstante, el expresarse a Snape le había ayudado bastante a desahogarse.

A pesar de que aún se hacía a menudo muchas preguntas, su corazón siempre acababa optando por confiar en aquel hombre después de cinco años de desconfianzas, peleas y reproches.

Habían cambiado las cosas bastante, aunque ni ellos mismos se diesen cuenta. Los dos, si bien Harry no quería reconocerlo, temían que aquel trato que se había dado entre ellos sólo un par de veces no se volviese a dar y que no avanzara la situación. Snape intentaba no hacerse esperanzas y pensar que lo acontecido en la noche en que ambos caminaron juntos por los terrenos del colegio había sido una simple explosión del chico y que ya no volvería a sincerarse con él; en cuanto al joven, lo que le causaba temor eran los nuevos sentimientos que surgían en él hacia Snape. 

El muchacho de ojos verde-esmeralda se daba cuenta de que tres simples palabras de su profesor habían logrado que cambiase su forma de verle, ya no lo odiaba, ni lo despreciaba. Ahora quería conocer a su profesor, saber qué pensaba de él, y no quería volver a ver odio o desprecio en sus ojos cuando le hablara… Harry tenía puestas esperanzas en aquel hombre, quería poder estar seguro de que no era tal y como pensó siempre, o, en caso de que sí fuese así, que había cambiado; pero sobretodo, aunque el propio Harry no fuese consciente, tenía la esperanza de que Snape fuese, en cierto modo, su salvador.

En el despacho del director éste se hallaba acompañado por otro hombre, el profesor Snape.

-Severus, quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante…- comenzó a hablar el director tras pasarle al profesor una taza de café- Quisiera pedirte que continúes con las clases de Oclumencia que empezaste a darle a Potter el curso pasado. 

-De acuerdo, Albus, si él acepta por mí no hay problema- asintió Snape sin dudarlo un segundo. Al fin y al cabo para que hacerlo difícil, el director acabaría consiguiendo que accediese, además, aquella sería una buena oportunidad para seguir cerca del chico y, con suerte, que la relación que había nacido no se enfriara. Tendría que tener cuidado y controlar su carácter, pensó preocupado al recordar porqué habían acabado el curso anterior con  aquellas clases.

El director Dumbledore alzó las cejas sorprendido y observó a su antiguo pupilo extrañado, no esperaba conseguirlo con tanta facilidad. `Vaya, vaya,…  ¡Y yo que pensé que era la edad que me hacía empezar a creer cosas raras! Parece, sin embargo, que no eran imaginaciones mías.´, pensó, divertido.

-En ese caso- dijo a Snape con una sonrisa-, hoy mismo hablaré con Potter para saber a qué horas está libre.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso era de lo que quería hablar… bien, espero que esta vez os entendáis mejor…- dijo suavemente.

-Eso espero yo, Albus- asintió Snape más para sí que para el director. Tras dar un último sorbo a su café, dejó la taza en el escritorio del director. 

-Si eso era lo único de lo que querías hablar…

-Sí, Severus.

-En ese caso con tu permiso, Albus, me retiro.

-Conforme, ya te informaré del horario.

Snape asintió una vez más, se puso en pie y tras despedirse abandonó el despacho del director Dumbledore.

-Señor Potter- llamó la profesora McGonagall. Harry se detuvo en el pasillo y giró su cabeza hacia su profesora de Transformaciones-, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con usted. Sígame, por favor.

-Sí, profesora- respondió el chico. Luego, dirigiéndose a sus amigos que habían quedado tras él, añadió-. Luego os veo. 

Iba caminando al lado de la profesora McGonagall rápidamente, en dirección al despacho del director. Harry se preguntaba cuál sería el motivo por el que Dumbledore lo habría llamado. 

Detuvieron sus pasos ante la imagen de una gárgola, a la que la mujer susurró la contraseña con lo cual se hizo a un lado dejando a la vista unas escaleras de caracol. Cuando llegaron arriba la profesora llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz del director desde el interior.

-Pase.

-Bien, señor Potter- le habló su profesora al tiempo que abría la puerta-, entre usted.

Harry se introdujo en el despacho y vio como la profesora, que no había entrado, desde la puerta inclinaba la cabeza en dirección a Dumbledore y se marchaba tras cerrar.

-Siéntese- indicó el anciano al tiempo que le señalaba una silla frente a su escritorio tras el que él mismo se hallaba sentado. El chico así lo hizo y una vez sentado prestó atención a lo que fuese a decirle el director de Hogwarts-. Creo que recordará que el curso pasado no acabó usted sus clases de Oclumencia…- Harry sintió como si le echasen un cubo de agua encima. Así que para eso lo habían llamado… No volvería a dar esas clases con Snape, ¿verdad? Se removió incómodo en su asiento al recordar el motivo por el cual no acabó de aprender Oclumencia-. He pensado que quizás sea el momento de que vuelva a darlas, y tendrá que ser nuevamente con el profesor Snape- `¡Bingo! Acerté´, pensó el muchacho-. Yo, de momento, no se las podré dar.

Harry no sabía si alegrarse o temer aquello, las experiencias que el curso anterior había vivido en aquellas clases con su profesor de Pociones no eran precisamente buenas, y no quería repetir.  

-De acuerdo, profesor. ¿Con qué horario?- preguntó tranquilamente tras unos segundos de vacilación. El director se sorprendió, esperaba que Harry protestase al saber que le impartiría Oclumencia el profesor Snape, pero por el contrario se mostraba completamente tranquilo. ¡¿Qué pasaba últimamente en Hogwarts?!

-Bien- dijo aún desconcertado-, había pensado…- y empezó a estudiar junto con el muchacho el horario hasta que, un cuarto de hora más tarde, acordaron uno. Tras esto Harry se marchó a su Sala Común, contento pero al mismo tiempo preocupado.

-Hermione, ¿no notas nada extraño en Harry desde…- empezó a preguntar Ron a Hermione que, al darse cuenta de que su amigo quedaba callado por no saber bien si decir lo que pensaba o no, continuó por él.

-¿Desde que empezó con las clases de Oclumencia hará algo más de un mes?

-Ehh, sí, eso. Desde que empezó las clases de Oclumencia CON SNAPE- asintió remarcando las últimas palabras.

Los dos conversaban sentados en dos sillones frente a la gran chimenea de su Sala Común, cubiertos cada uno con una manta. Eran las vacaciones de Navidad y los tres amigos se habían quedado en el Colegio. Harry, aún siendo vacaciones, seguía acudiendo a sus clases de Oclumencia, de hecho, aprovechaban que no había clases para dar más horas al día. Por supuesto, el chico había contado a sus compañeros que volvería a recibir esas clases y, contra todo pronóstico, en todo un mes no se había quejado una sola vez de aquello.

Hermione con el ceño fruncido se hallaba con la mirada perdida en el fuego mientras Ron la observaba en espera de que hablase.

-Para ser sincera estoy sorprendida. Harry lleva un mes dando clases extra con Snape y no se queja, ni lo insulta,… ¿Es que acaso Snape ya no se mete con él, ya no le insulta, no le habla mal,…? No entiendo nada. En las clases de Pociones, Snape sigue metiéndose con Harry. ¿Es que cuando están solos no lo hace? Otra cosa, cuando el profesor provoca a Harry él no dice nada, calla y lo mira seriamente, a veces con cierto… reproche, pero ¡ya nunca replica! Aunque esto último lleva ya más de un mes sucediendo- susurró la chica pensativa. Ron pensaba en esos momentos que Hermione tenía muchísima razón, pero no era aquello a lo que él se refería, fue a decírselo pero calló al ver que su amiga continuaba-. Sin embargo, lo que más me llama la atención es que desde que empezaron esas clases de Oclumencia este curso, Harry está… está más calmado, más tranquilo, más… feliz.

Ron asintió cuando su amiga giró su cabeza hacia él mientras pronunciaba la última palabra.

-Sí, a eso es a lo que me refiero… Por supuesto, podría tratarse de una coincidencia- ambos muchachos hicieron al mismo tiempo un gesto con la boca en señal de duda-, pero no creo… Ahora mismo Harry se parece más al chico que era con doce años que al de principio de curso. Creo que está superando al fin la muerte de Sirius… y no sé tú, pero yo ¡ME NIEGO A PENSAR QUE SEA GRACIAS AL DESGRACIADO DE SNAPE!- exclamó fuertemente haciendo que Hermione diese un bote en su sofá y le latiera rápidamente el corazón. Por suerte en ese momento no había nadie en la sala que pudiera oírles.

-Aunque así fuera deberías alegrarte- regañó la muchacha al pelirrojo.

-Sabes que contra más feliz sea Harry más lo seré yo, es mi mejor amigo y no quiero que sufra… Pero Hermione, hablamos de Snape, no puedo, y prefiero no hacerlo, creer que Snape haya conseguido animar a Harry cuando nosotros no lo conseguimos. 

-Sí, es increíble… Snape. Me pregunto porqué… o más bien cómo- murmuró la chica más para sí que para Ron, se le ocurría un motivo, pero siempre lo desechaba por parecerle absurdo.

En ese mismo instante Harry se encontraba en el despacho de su profesor.

-Potter, por hoy hemos acabado…

-De acuerdo, profesor.

-Siéntese- Snape señaló al niño-que-vivió un sillón. Harry tomó asiento y vio como su profesor hacía aparecer una bandeja con café para ambos.

El adulto se acomodó en otro sillón y empezaron a beber en silencio. De repente, Harry sintió la mirada del hombre sobre él y alzó la vista. Cuando Snape vio que el chico lo miraba le habló.

-Señor Potter, dentro de tres días acaban las vacaciones… Espero que haya hecho los deberes de Pociones que les mandé.

-Sí, señor. Ya hice su tarea la semana pasada.

-¿En serio?- preguntó seriamente el adulto con cierto gesto de incredulidad-Siempre he pensado que los deberes que les mando los hacía usted la noche anterior y que por eso los tenía tan mal…

Harry abrió la boca indignado mientras buscaba rápidamente algo que decirle a Snape, pero se dio cuenta de que su profesor sólo intentaba provocarle cuando descubrió una sonrisa de lado en sus labios. Quedó atónito al ver en frente a un Snape que bromeaba y sonreía, porque sí, era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo... Resopló medio indignado, medio divertido, mientras observaba con una chispa de satisfacción en los ojos a su profesor.

Cuando acabaron sus cafés, el muchacho abandonó el despacho de su profesor y se dirigió al aula de Astronomía donde se asomó a uno de los muchos y enormes ventanales que allí había. Había decidido ir hasta allí para que le diese el aire. 

Hacía frío, puesto que estaban en pleno invierno. El moreno se cubrió bien con la túnica y la capa y se abrazó a sí mismo para darse calor. Habían acabado pronto las clases de Oclumencia, por ello aún no había anochecido sino que se ponía en ese momento el sol. La vista era preciosa, podía distinguir una parte del Bosque Prohibido, el lago, la verde tierra,… y al final el sol que empezaba a ocultarse, tiñendo a su paso las blancas nubes que cubrían el cielo de tonos violáceos, rojizos y anaranjados. Pronto el sol se escondió, llegando la oscuridad sobre el Castillo y sus terrenos. 

Harry se encontraba tranquilo como no se sentía en mucho tiempo. Últimamente el único "problema" que tenía era el insoportable muchacho de Slytherin, Draco Malfoy, pero este chico ya no le importaba mucho, aunque lo irritaba y a veces le provocaba… pero no le importaba, aún así se encontraba bien. Sus clases de Oclumencia iban viento en popa y últimamente tenía menos pesadillas y dormía mejor. Su relación con Snape se podía decir que iba bien, en clases seguían comportándose como enemigos que se odian, pero cuando estaban solos no era así. Desde luego Snape no era amable, eso era muy de cuando en cuando, sino más bien frío y sarcástico, le encantaba fastidiarle, pero ahora sabía de sobra que esa era su forma de ser, puro sarcasmo, y que ya no lo hacía por maldad. Ahora rara vez las palabras de su profesor le molestaban, ¡incluso a veces hasta le hacían gracia!, como aquella noche… Sonrió al recordarlo.  

El propio chico se sorprendía al reflexionar sobre lo cómodo que se sentía cuando estaba a solas con el profesor de Pociones. De cuando en cuando, tras las clases, el profesor le invitaba a cenar allí en su despacho, si es que habían acabado tarde las clases, o bien a un café. Y mientras comían o bebían, charlaban de lo que fuese, aunque nunca del pasado. Harry sabía cada vez mejor qué temas no debían ser sacados a conversación cuando hablaba con él, y poco a poco aprendía sobre los gustos de su profesor. Pero lo que sin duda más sorprendía a Harry, y lo que le perturbaba, era que en determinados momentos deseaba ir a hablar con su profesor, a pesar de que normalmente no tratasen temas importantes y siempre que pudiese le dijese algo mordaz.

El niño-que-vivió, mientras observaba las estrellas, tuvo que reconocerlo finalmente: empezaba a necesitar a aquel hombre.

****

¡Gracias a todos por leerlo! He vuelto a subirlo porque se veía fatal, al igual que el capítulo anterior, pero temo que va a salir una vez más igual... Muchas gracias por tener la paciencia de leer esto, a pesar de lo pegado que ha quedado todo. 

Un saludo, nos vemos pronto. Ahhh, y... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!


	5. Pesadillas

**         ¡¡Felices fiestas!!**

Antes que nada, debo disculparme: siento mucho que hayáis tenido que leer los dos capítulos anteriores en tan malas condiciones, os estoy muy agradecida a todos los que lo leísteis a pesar de eso, ¡muchas gracias!

            Bien, y ahora a responder a los reviews del capítulo anterior:

*-* : ¡Hola! Bueno, pienso continuarlo, aunque puede que para publicar los dos próximos tarde un poquitín más, pero seguiré (faltaría más!). Y no te me mueras que quiero que continúes leyéndolo ^O^, jjeje. Bueno, ojalá te guste el capítulo, hasta pronto.

**Snivelly**: Buenas de nuevo, mucho gusto verte una vez más por aquí. Jeejej, sí, Harry sigue siendo algo tonto, pero va mejorando en algunos aspectos. Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo, espero que este también. ¡Gracias por leer y por tu apoyo!

**Andie**: ¡Gracias, me alegra que pienses que va más rápido! Y… si tú me escribes un review ten por seguro que yo responderé (que luego lo leas o no es otra cosa ^^'), vamos… no te tienes porqué explicar, yo soy igual, muy vaga para esto (bueno, y para todo lo demás también ToT). Un besazo, gracias por leer.

**Lupin**: tus deseos hechos realidad. Siento mucho que se leyese TAN MAL, fue un error mío (desde luego yo no los tengo así escritos, estaban ilegibles). Bien, espero que no me vuelva a pasar. Gracias por leerlo, de veras. Muchas gracias.

Os dejo ya con el capítulo cinco, ¡qué lo disfrutéis!

**_Capítulo cinco. Pesadillas._**

Pronto acabaron las vacaciones de Navidad, el colegio se llenó nuevamente de alumnos y se retomaron las clases. Harry tuvo otra vez un apretado horario entre las clases de sexto curso, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, sus clases de Oclumencia,… La vida en Hogwarts seguía como siempre y antes de que se diesen cuenta ya estaban en marzo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se halla en el Ministerio de Magia, ante él hay varios magos más, entre ellos Sirius. De repente un hechizo se dirige hacia su padrino y le da, pero justo antes de que lo reciba Harry se da cuenta, sorprendido, de que aquella persona no es ya su padrino, sino su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape.

-¡NO!- Harry despertó gritando. Sudaba. Recordó con temor su sueño, no era la primera vez que revivía en un sueño aquel día, el momento en que Sirius murió, pero esta vez había sido distinto. En este sueño el que resultó muerto no fue Sirius sino Snape. El chico de ojos verdes sintió ganas de gritar y romper todo lo que hallase a su alrededor. 

-No, Snape también no, por favor- susurró con un nudo en la garganta, sin saber bien a quién se dirigía en la oscuridad de su habitación. Desde las demás camas no llegaban otros sonidos que no fuesen los ronquidos y respiraciones de sus dormidos compañeros.

-Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ron a Harry cuando lo vio a la mañana siguiente salir del baño-. Tienes un aspecto horrible- y así era. Debido a que el niño-que-vivió tras su pesadilla no había logrado conciliar de nuevo el sueño y no había dormido más de cuatro horas, en su rostro se apreciaban ojeras… y en sus ojos preocupación. 

-Sí, sólo es que desperté algo pronto (si se podía considerar algo pronto las cuatro y media de la madrugada) y no pude conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

-De acuerdo entonces. ¿Vas a bajar ya a desayunar o me esperas?

-Si no te importa me visto y bajo enseguida, pero os espero en el Gran Comedor- respondió Harry.

-Está bien, en veinte minutos estamos allí- indicó Ron al tiempo que se sentaba en su cama esperando a que saliese Dean Thomas de la ducha.

Harry se vistió rápidamente, cogió su mochila, metió en ella los libros que necesitaría aquel día y salió de su dormitorio camino del Gran Comedor. Cuando llegó apenas había gente, unos pocos alumnos y dos profesores solamente, la profesora Sprout y el profesor Flitwick. El chico se fijó en el sitio que siempre ocupaba Snape en la mesa de profesores, al tiempo que recordaba la noche anterior.

                                                 FLASHBACK

                               ------------------------------------------

Se hallaba sentado en el Gran Comedor con Hermione y Neville cada uno a un lado suyo y con Ron enfrente a la hora de la cena. Estaban acabando el postre cuando el director Dumbledore se levantó, señal de que iba a dar una noticia, y miró a los alumnos de las cuatro casas que callaron y dirigieron su atención hacia él.

-Alumnos, tengo que decirles algo: el profesor Snape, por asuntos personales, esta misma noche va a ausentarse del Colegio por algo más de una semana. Como sólo se tratará de unos días no van a tener ningún profesor que lo reemplace, por tanto, hasta nuevo aviso, no darán clases de Pociones- acabó de anunciar. Empezaron a oírse voces que hacían comentarios o exclamaban contentas. Harry dirigió su mirada hacia su profesor de Pociones que seguía comiendo como si de él no se tratase-. Eso es todo, pueden continuar con su cena.

-¡Qué bien! Una semana sin Pociones- exclamó feliz Ron, al tiempo en que Neville soltaba un suspiro de alivio, pues si bien el año pasado había mejorado notablemente en aquella asignatura aún no la dominaba del todo, y el que el profesor Snape fuese quien la impartiese no le ayudaba en absoluto. Hermione, por su parte, soltó también un suspiro, pero de molestia, sin duda pensando que era una pena perder clases. En cuanto a Harry, éste sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír la noticia, ¿a dónde iría su profesor?

-Oíd. ¿Porqué pensáis que Snape se va?- preguntó Ron a sus dos amigos en cuanto los tres se encontraron sentados en unos sillones cercanos a la chimenea, dentro de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Hermione, a la que Harry no podía ver en ese momento al quedar tras él, se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza en señal de desespero. ¿Porqué Ron era tan bocazas a veces?, bueno… casi siempre.

-Es la primera vez que se marcha en seis años, y siento curiosidad- el pelirrojo, que no se daba cuenta del gesto de su amiga y de la angustia del moreno, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para estar más cerca de sus amigos y, bajando la voz tanto que les costó entenderle, siguió-. ¿Creéis que Dumbledore haya enviado a Snape a espiar a Quien-vosotros-sabéis? ¿Qué vaya a pasar esta semana con los mortífagos como si aún fuese uno de ellos?

Hermione olvidó algo su preocupación por Harry y frunció el ceño pensando si sería aquél el motivo, ya lo había pensado al oír la noticia, pero era difícil asegurarlo. Harry estaba aterrorizado ante esa idea, aquello era lo que él mismo se había preguntado en el Gran Comedor tras oír las palabras de Dumbledore pero había desechado ese pensamiento; sin embargo, en cuanto lo escuchó de labios de Ron se dijo que posiblemente así era y empezó a sentir miedo, miedo de que le ocurriera algo a Snape. Completamente pálido, Harry sólo alcanzó a encogerse de hombros a modo de respuesta, sus amigos al verlo así se preocuparon por él y con un intercambio de miradas entre ellos expresaron lo que llevaban ya imaginando desde meses atrás, Harry sentía algo que no lograban averiguar, aunque sí imaginar, por Snape. Ron pensó, y su idea fue confirmada ante la mirada de reproche que le dirigió su amiga, que quizás no debería haber hablado.

                            ---------------------------------------------

                                       FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Tomó asiento al final de la mesa de Gryffindor y echó una ojeada al desayuno. No le apetecía desayunar, así que hizo su plato a un lado y, alcanzando su mochila, sacó el libro de Historia de la Magia e intentó enfrascarse en el tema que por aquellos días estudiaban. Después de unos veinte minutos entraron en el Gran Comedor, que ya estaba bastante lleno, sus compañeros de habitación y Hermione, que fueron a sentarse cerca de él.

-¿Ya has acabado tu desayuno?- le preguntó Ron nada más sentarse.

-Sí- mintió Harry, no quería que supiesen que en realidad no había probado bocado para que no se preocupasen y empezasen a hacerle preguntas.

Se escondió tras su libro de Historia de la Magia, haciendo como que leía éste, pero no era así, su cabeza estaba muy lejos de allí.

`¿Dónde demonios estará?´, Harry volvía a pensar en Snape. `¿Estará en verdad haciéndose pasar por un mortífago? ¿Se encontrará con Voldemort? Si es así seguro que le hace daño, Voldemort no desperdicia una sola ocasión.´ Harry empezó a imaginarse a su profesor ante Voldemort y a este último enviándole alguna maldición o hechizo. Intentó rechazar esas imágenes sin éxito, regresaban a su cabeza una y otra vez.

-¡Harry! ¿Me escuchas?- Harry sacó la cabeza del libro y dirigió su mirada a Hermione que lo miraba exasperada- Al fin- continuó al ver que su amigo ya le hacía caso-, nos vamos a clases. Venga, vamos.

Harry, Hermione y Ron estaban en su Sala Común, los dos últimos jugando una partida de ajedrez, juego en el que Ron era invencible, y Harry leyendo su libro de Defensas Contra las Artes Oscuras para estudiantes de sexto curso. 

Era domingo, hacía ya cuatro días que Snape se había marchado. Harry se había preguntado en todo momento porqué se había ido y cómo estaría. Ni siquiera había intentado engañarse diciéndose que a él no le importaba cómo estuviera, sabía bien que no era así y no habría podido negárselo aunque hubiese querido. Le importaba y mucho. Le costaba conciliar el sueño y ya había tenido varias pesadillas en las que Snape aparecía, resultando herido bien por mortífagos bien por el propio Voldemort. Se despertaba antes de la hora a la que solía hacerlo y se hallaba cansado por esa falta de descanso. Por otra parte, no comía mucho y si lo hacía era para que sus amigos no se diesen cuenta de que no probaba bocado. 

El chico había pensado varias veces en preguntar a Dumbledore por su profesor, no obstante siempre acababa decidiendo no hacerlo, además, aunque lo hiciese seguramente el director se negaría a responder... Las únicas palabras que el anciano le dijo sobre el tema fueron para hacerle saber que cuando volviese Snape continuarían con sus clases de Oclumencia. Si es que volvía, pensó en aquel momento Harry. 

-Harry, ¿vienes a jugar Quidditch?- preguntó Ron una vez acabaron Hermione y él el juego, que por supuesto había ganado el pelirrojo, y la chica se negó a jugar otra partida más.

-No, no tengo ganas hoy- respondió Harry. Ron hizo un mohín con su cara pecosa-. Lo siento Ron, pregúntale a Dean y Seamus, quizás quieran.

-De acuerdo…- asintió Ron disgustado, y se fue a buscar a sus compañeros.

Cuando cinco minutos más tarde Ron, Dean, Seamus y otros tres chicos salían de la Sala Común de los Gryffindors, Hermione se levantó del sillón en el que se había desplomado tras acabar el juego y lo acercó al que ocupaba su amigo. 

-Harry, tienes mal aspecto…- susurró mientras lo miraba con preocupación y cariño, como si de una hermana mayor se tratase- No deberías preocuparte tanto… estará bien- acabó susurrando, pero Harry la oyó a la perfección.

El chico primero la miró desconcertado y luego con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Hablaba de lo que él pensaba? ¿Qué era lo que ella sabía?

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué hablas?

Aunque había poca gente en la habitación y se encontraban apartados, la chica se inclinó hacia Harry y le respondió en voz baja.

-No te hagas el tonto, Harry. Me he dado cuenta de lo que pasa, y Ron también, que ya es decir- añadió con una débil sonrisa-. Más bien hazme caso y no te preocupes, si está en una situación delicada tendrá cuidado, descuida.

La boca de Harry se abrió, aunque el muchacho no sabía qué decir. Decidió salir de dudas.

-¿De quién hablas, Hermione?

-Ayy, ¿de quién va a ser? De Snape.

El moreno sintió como si le echasen por encima un cubo de agua helada. Así que su amiga lo sabía, y no sólo ella, también Ron.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me preocupe él?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Veamos… ¿quizás que duermes poco y mal, casi no comes, no quieres jugar al Quidditch,… todo eso, y más, desde que se fue hace unos días? Por otra parte ya no lo insultas nunca, ni lo miras con odio, ni pareces disgustado cuando tienes que estar con él, ya no lo desafías,… ¿Te basta con eso? 

-¿Estás insinuando algo? 

-No insinúo nada, Harry- indicó Hermione algo exasperada-, lo digo: te preocupa Snape.

-¿A mí?- intentó decirlo burlonamente, sin embargo falló estrepitosamente, su voz sonó falsa- ¡Estás loca! A mi…

-¿Vas a seguir haciéndote el tonto? La verdad, es que no se muy bien… - la chica calló un momento al no saber cómo continuar- qué es lo que sientes. Tal vez ni tú mismo lo sepas… No obstante, que estés preocupado por él dice bastante- Hermione al ver que su amigo iba a replicar hizo un gesto para que le dejara seguir-. No lo niegues. Tampoco tienes porqué decirme algo que no quieras, de hecho no hace falta. Pero si necesitas algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo.

Harry la miró con aspecto derrotado. Ya se había dado cuenta, ¿para qué actuar? Soltó un suspiro de resignación y guardó silencio mientras era observado por una preocupada Hermione. 

-Bueno, voy a la biblioteca… Si me disculpas- se levantó del sillón y, para sorpresa de Harry, antes de irse se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Harry quedó en la Sala Común, con la cabeza gacha, sumido en sus pensamientos. 

Ron, Hermione y Harry se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar, los dos primeros contentos de que al fin hubiese llegado el fin de semana y de que al día fuesen a realizar una visita a Hogsmeade. Harry no se mostraba contento, continuaba preocupado al no haber regresado aún Snape. 

Habían pasado cinco días desde la mañana en la que Hermione había hablado con Harry y desde entonces no había vuelto a tratar del tema con nadie.

Harry se mostraba siempre ausente, por lo que gran parte de los Gryffindors se preguntaban qué le sucedería, pues si bien llevaba desde principios de curso así ahora era más evidente. Por otra parte, sus compañeros de habitación se habían dado cuenta de que estaba bastante más delgado, cosa que se acentuaba por su aspecto cansado a causa de la falta de sueño. Hermione y Ron estaban muy preocupados pero no encontraban nada que hacer y ninguno deseaba agobiar o presionar a su amigo, así que simplemente esperaban con impaciencia (cosa que Ron, y Hermione tampoco a decir verdad, jamás llegó a pesar) que regresase su profesor de Pociones.

Entraron en el Gran Comedor y los tres, a un mismo tiempo, dirigieron la mirada hacia el asiento que normalmente ocupaba el jefe de los Slytherin. Los tres Gryffindors soltaron el aire, desengañados (quién se lo iba a decir a Ron ^O^), al comprobar que, una vez más, el asiento estaba vacío.

Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos mientras Harry se dejaba caer frente a ellos. Mientras comían, Hermione aclaraba casi en susurros a Ron una duda que él le había planteado de Herbología, como si al alzar la voz, aunque fuese un poco, Harry fuese a estallar, comenzando a gritar o a llorar. Los amigos de Harry miraban cada cierto tiempo a éste, que se hallaba revolviendo con el tenedor su comida. 

En el mismo instante en que Hermione iba a decirle al moreno que comiese algo, éste dejó caer ruidosamente el tenedor en el plato y los compañeros que se encontraban cerca hallaron el porqué cuando desde la mesa de los profesores les llegó la voz del director Dumbledore, que se hallaba de pie pidiendo silencio. A Harry le empezó a latir a una velocidad dolorosa el corazón.

-Bien, deben saber que esta misma noche ha llegado el profesor Snape, con lo cual, a partir de la próxima semana retomarán sus clases.

Harry se agarró fuertemente a la mesa, notó de golpe el efecto de la ausencia de comida y de descanso, así como la tensión acumulada durante aquellos nueve días; sintió como se le iba la poca energía que le quedaba. Le llegaban las voces y exclamaciones de disgusto de los estudiantes como si estos se encontrasen muy, muy lejos de él. Tras unos segundos consiguió ponerse de pie y se dirigió en apenas un susurro a sus amigos, que lo observaban con preocupación y cierta comprensión.

-Luego os veo- Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza al tiempo en que intentaban dirigir a su amigo miradas de apoyo. 

El niño-que-vivió salió con paso inseguro de aquella enorme habitación y una vez fuera, tras unos segundos de indecisión, corrió y corrió hasta detenerse ante la puerta del despacho del jefe de Slytherin. Llamó a la puerta con mano temblorosa y esperó por una respuesta que no llegó. Volvió a tocar un par de veces más con idéntico resultado. Cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró, estaba cerrada con algún hechizo. 

Desesperado, comenzó a preguntarse qué hacer. 

Volvió a correr por los pasillos del castillo, intentando recordar un camino casi desconocido para él. Tras unos diez minutos encontró lo que buscaba, las habitaciones del profesor Snape. Los segundos fueron pasando rápidamente mientras el chico de rebelde cabello color azabache intentaba regular su respiración y decidir si llamar o no. Reunió con dificultad a un mismo tiempo aire, que retuvo en sus pulmones, y valor para llamar. 

Inmediatamente le llegó una voz que le invitaba a pasar. Harry se pasó nerviosamente una mano por la cabeza, despeinándose aún más de lo que ya estaba, al tiempo que con la otra agarraba el pomo y, lentamente, lo iba girando. 

Abrió la puerta bruscamente y dio dos pasos hacia el interior de la habitación. 

Lo que allí vio no le gustó nada.

Bueno… ¿os gustó el capítulo? Ya sabéis, espero vuestros comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, lo que sea. 

Y… siento tener que decir esto (si lo digo es por eso de: quien advierte no es traidor), puede que tarde algo en publicar el próximo capítulo, el motivo: cinco trabajos ENORMES pendientes para antes de finales de Enero, así como exámenes en Febrero, ¿os parece motivo suficiente? En todo caso, prometo que si tardo en publicar será porque me es prácticamente imposible hacerlo.

Bien, acabé de decir lo que tenía que decir, ya solo me queda **DESEAROS UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO 2003 Y QUE EL 2004 SEA UN PRÓSPERO AÑO PARA TODOS VOSOTROS. Un besazo, Meiko-Malfoy.**

¡HASTA PRONTO!


	6. Sí, le quiero

**¡Hola a todos!:**

¡Al fin puedo publicar! 

Perdonad por la espera, de veras que lo siento pero ¡los estudios no me dejan!

Como siempre, agradeceros que leáis mi fic y vuestros reviews, que me alegran mucho y me animan a escribir más y mejor. Contesto ahora a los que me enviasteis el capítulo anterior:

**Fenyx****: Mmmm, ahora mismo verás si eran ciertos o no los sueños de Harry… Bueno, creo que éste capítulo junto con el siguiente resolverán tu duda sobre si se dan cuenta de cuáles son sus sentimientos. No te disculpes por no haberme escrito (debería disculparme yo por haceros esperar), ¡te estoy muy agradecida por tus ánimos! Un besazo.**

**Rachel****: ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también, aunque me parece que es bastante soso, pero creo que el séptimo os gustará (espero ^^´´). Siento haceros esperas, de verdad, pero es que ¡estoy ocupadísima! Ya me contarás que te pareció. Saludos.**

**Kat**** basted: Chica… ahhhh. Si me acuerdo te diré algo cuando publique el próximo fic… (espero no olvidarlo, si es así recuérdamelo, o recuérdamelo antes porque probablemente también se te olvidará a ti ¬¬, es que de aquí a que publique…), por que ahora mismo no puedo hacerlo, ya sabrás porqué (aunque es posible que lo imagines). ¡Oye! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, espero no agobiarme (aunque con 6 exámenes por delante y 5 trabajos es difícil ToT). ¡Un beso!**

**Shashira****: ¡Tía! ¬¬ Tas pasao… Vale:**

- Sí me dejaste review en el tercer capítulo;

- No, no está corto, casi todos mis capítulos miden igual, lo que pasa es que tenía menos respuestas de reviews (lógicamente porque había recibido menos reviews de los que normalmente recibo) y por eso ocuparía menos (digo yo que será por eso, o son imaginaciones tuyas…);

- Gracias por el insulto, peazo guarra.

Venga, para el próximo review lee el capítulo entero antes de escribirlo, escríbeme que no lo leíste aún y así mejor, o no me dejes review (no te pegaré si no lo haces, ¡lo prometo!). Un beso, cuídate niñata, que te echo de menos. 

**Sabry****: Jajajaja, vale, calma, ¡no lo mates aún! ¡Me hizo mucha gracia tu review!, pero una cosa: si Snape estuviese con una mujer no estaría siendo infiel a Harry ya que no son parejas (lo que sería es un besugo por estar con alguien cuando quiere a otra persona). Otra cosa, ¿de veras quieres que Harry se quede con Snape?  ^o^ No, no me peguesss, ¡por fi! Vale, mejor lee y ya me contarás. Un beso. **

**Maryam****: Nooo, ¡yo no soy maligna!, de veras, veritas. En serio, que con todos los trabajos que me han mandado he estado (y sigo estando) muy ocupada. Yo no quiero que sufráisssss, nop nop nop ToT. En cuanto a tu mente calenturienta (según tus propias palabras), de eso yo ya sí que no tengo culpa ^O^''. ¡Gracias por tu review! Ojalá te guste este capítulo.**

**Amazona Verde: ¡Hola, Amazona! ¿¿Qué tal?? Espero que bien. Te echaba de menos, ¡es que los otros mensajes que me dejaste fueron geniales! Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar ToT. Espero que te guste este capítulo, ya me contarás que te pareció. ¡Un beso!**

**Luzy**** Snape: ¡Hola, Luzy! Jejeje, no quería haceros sufrir, lo prometo, para eso ya tengo a Severus y Harry ^O^' , síii, mmm sorry ô__ô. Mmmm, ¿quién está con Severus?, ahora sabrás… Ya me dirás que te pareció, espero no haberme portado mal con nadie esta vez… ¡Saludos!**

**PADFOOT: ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Me alegra mucho que te guste! Pues sí, como ya dije en el capítulo anterior, tardé bastante ToT. Perdón por la espera, pero últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo… Bueno, me preguntaste si continuaría el fic: ¡por supuesto!, quizás alguna vez tarde algo en publicar, pero pienso acabarlo, le tengo demasiado cariño como para dejarlo sin acabar, además sé cuánto fastidia que te dejen un fic por la mitad... ¡Un saludo! **

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy, ahora el nuevo capítulo. Qué lo disfrutéis (eso deseo  y espero *O*).

****

**_Capítulo seis. Sí, le quiero._**

Snape quedó sorprendido al descubrir de quién se trataba, creyó que sería algún profesor. Jamás pensó que precisamente aquel alumno iría alguna vez hasta allí. Iba a regañarle por la manera en que había entrado, pero no llegó a hacerlo ya que se olvidó de eso al fijarse mejor en el aspecto que tenía el muchacho que aún seguía parado cerca de la entrada: bajo sus verdes ojos se distinguían dos grandes ojeras, estaba sonrojado y respiraba con dificultad como si acabase de realizar una carrera y, lo que más destacaba, se le veía exhausto. 

Harry, por su parte, quedó frente a su profesor con los ojos completamente abiertos. Sintió un vuelco en el corazón al ver a su profesor de Pociones en ese estado: de desfallecimiento total. Inmediatamente supo que aquel hombre había recibido varios cruciatus (él mismo lo había vivido en carne propia tiempo atrás) y muy probablemente otras maldiciones. No tenía heridas visibles, sin duda gracias a la enfermera de Hogwarts, la señora Pomfrey, pero no le hacía falta verlas para estar seguro de aquello. Se preguntó de dónde sacaba fuerzas para mantenerse de pie. 

Le dolió haber acertado, saber que durante aquellos días había resultado dañado y que él, una vez más, no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Todo su dolor se convirtió en rabia, rabia hacia el dolor que sufrían las personas que él quería y ante la impotencia que le dominaba. Se apoderó de él un odio inmenso, odio hacia todo y todos.

Snape en un primer momento quedó bloqueado, no se esperaba nada de aquello. ¿Qué le ocurría a Potter? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Acaso le pasaba algo grave?, pero si fuese así… ¿el profesor Dumbledore no lo sabía?, no le había comentado nada… 

-Potter, ¿qué hace aquí?- al oír aquella voz que durante nueve días había temido no volver a escuchar Harry estalló.

-¿Porqué no me dijo nada? –empezó a gritar- ¿Porqué fue? ¿Porqué no me aviso? ¿Porqué…?- seguía gritando lo mismo una y otra vez, dejando a Snape completamente sorprendido, ¿qué le pasaba al chico?

Comenzó el hombre a pensar en las palabras de Harry, ¿quería saber porqué había estado fuera? Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver que hubiese estado ausente unos días con el estado en que se hallaba el chico? 

-Potter, ¿qué le ha pasado?  

-¿Porqué me dejo solo?- preguntó el joven más con furia que con otra clase de sentimiento en su voz. 

Snape tardó en reaccionar.

-¿Solo?

-Sí. Usted- lo señaló con un dedo mientras lo acusaba- me dijo que no estaba solo… pero aún así me dejó… podría haber sido para siempre... No le importó irse, sin avisar siquiera, sin decir nada, sin preocuparle…- se detuvo un momento- Podría haber muerto, Voldemort- el hombre se estremeció con la mención del mago oscuro- no perdona, disfruta con el dolor…- más que enfado, sus ojos y su voz reflejaban ahora dolor y éste sentimiento se contagió a Snape, pero aún así no iba a darle explicaciones, y menos aún a disculparse: tenía una misión, un deber y, más allá aún, algo que vengar; y eso, aunque quisiera, no podía olvidarlo.

El hombre miró seriamente a Harry. Se preguntaba cómo sabía que había estado con Voldemort, pero lo que realmente acaparaba su mente era el significado de las palabras del chico, le había dado a entender que le importaba… Le había dicho que sin él hubiese quedado solo… Así que significaba algo para Potter… ¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo? Y… ¿porqué?

El hombre se dirigió lentamente, con casi imperceptibles gestos de dolor en su rostro, hacia la puerta, que todo ese tiempo había permanecido abierta, y la cerró, tras lo cual susurró un hechizo silenciador. Luego, giró para mirar a Potter que esperaba una respuesta.

-Potter, no sé cómo ha sabido que he estado con el Señor Oscuro… así como tampoco sé porqué le afecta tanto- una inflexión inquisidora se percibió en sus palabras finales. Se encaminó hacia un sillón en el que tomó asiento, y quedó callado, haciendo en silencio una pregunta al chico que se hallaba frente a él.  

-Yo… eh, ya le he dicho que…- Harry tartamudeaba, estaba nervioso, ni él mismo sabía bien la respuesta, ¿qué decirle a su profesor? Era un idiota por ir hasta allí, y por preguntarle todo aquello- Ya le dije que me preocupé.

-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho, pero ¿porqué?- Snape sentía cierto sentimiento saltando dentro de su corazón, el nerviosismo: Harry le había dejado claro que sentía algo, por minúsculo que fuese, por él… pero ¿qué?

-Se lo he dicho, temía que Vold…- Snape lo interrumpió con un gesto de mano. 

-Potter, no me refiero a eso y usted lo sabe. ¿Porqué le importa que yo pueda recibir daño alguno?- se mostraba tranquilo, en cierto modo indiferente, cuando en realidad el nerviosismo estaba haciendo estragos en su interior.

Harry desvió la mirada de los ojos negros de su profesor, aunque seguía sintiendo éstos sobre él, empezó a retorcerse los dedos.

-Pues, bueno, yo… usted, ehhh...- No podía decirle a su profesor que ahora ya no le odiaba, que hasta le tenía aprecio… ¡seguía siendo Snape! ¿Y si se reía de él?, porque Harry estaba seguro de algo, que su profesor hubiese cambiado su forma de comportarse hacia él no quería decir que le tuviese aprecio ni nada por el estilo. ¿Y si se burlaba? Le dolería saber de boca del propio Snape que no le importaba, aunque ya no lo odiase o despreciase… o, ¿quizás aún lo despreciaba? 

`Ya, cállate, idiota´, se dijo. Y así lo hizo, quedó callado por un breve instante mientras se obligaba a mirar a Snape a los ojos.

-¿Importa mucho?- preguntó al fin.

-Por supuesto, Potter.

-Da igual- dijo Harry dándose la vuelta dispuesto a irse de allí. No iba decirle nada a Snape-. Me voy.

-Potter, debería cuidarse.

El chico se giró, confundido, para mirar a su profesor.

-Sí- el adulto señaló con una mano el cuerpo del joven-, tiene un aspecto horrible.

-Usted tampoco está mucho mejor- replicó Harry con voz seca.

-Tengo buenos motivos para tener este aspecto.

-¿Acaso usted sabe los míos?- preguntó Harry irritado. ¿Es que iba a volver a las andadas?

-No, por eso mismo, ¿porqué no me los dice? No será por lo mismo que yo…

-Claro que no. Dudo bastante que usted quiera a alguien- espetó Harry, demasiado rápido.

Silencio. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, ¿qué había sido eso? 

El nerviosismo dejó de saltar dentro del corazón del profesor por un breve instante, y cuando volvió a ponerse en funcionamiento lo hizo mucho más rápido que antes. Pero del rostro de Snape desapareció la sorpresa que sentía para dar lugar a la frialdad de que era característico, mientras que el de Harry palideció. Quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante segundos que les parecieron horas. 

-¿Y se puede saber a quien quiere…? A mi no, ¿verdad?- empezó a preguntar con cierto sarcasmo el hombre, que aún no creía lo que había oído- No a su profesor más odiado…

Harry sintió deseos enormes de negarlo, pero había quedado bien claro que se refería a él. Su rostro se endureció: ya estaba humillado, bien, pues reconocería la verdad, no tenía más que perder, al menos que no se diese cuenta de la humillación que le causaba… Era un Gryffindor, era valiente, se lo demostraría. 

-Sí, a usted- Snape quedó impresionado al oír aquella respuesta tan rotunda, había esperado que lo negase-. Por lo que veo a usted mismo le sorprende- añadió mordaz al ver la sorpresa impresa en el rostro del hombre.

Volvieron a enfrentar sus miradas. Snape en esos momentos era incapaz de decir nada, `¡Esto es absurdo!´, fue lo único que llegó a pensar. Harry, mientras, se decidió: ¿quería saber la verdad?, muy bien, la sabría. 

-No sé porqué, pero… dejé del odio al… -dudó qué palabra escoger- aprecio, digamos. Pasó de ser una de las tres personas a las que más despreciaba a ser una de las que más quería. Antes desconfiaba de usted, ahora sería capaz de poner mi vida en sus manos sin dudar- Snape estaba impresionado, mirando como hipnotizado a aquel joven de ojos verdes que le hablaba-. Le quiero, ríase si le apetece, porque es como para hacerlo. Desde luego, no se lo merece- acabó diciendo con tristeza el chico, que se giró y, tras abrir la puerta, salió al pasillo. Sin girarse siquiera, cerró con un portazo. 

El profesor de Pociones, aún sentado en su sillón, quedó con la vista sobre la puerta. 

-No, no me lo merezco- logró decir una vez consiguió ordenar en su cabeza todo lo ocurrido momentos antes. Colocó la cabeza entre las manos y empezó a maldecirse mentalmente.

  El amanecer del día siguiente iluminó a un joven de alborotados cabellos color azabache que se hallaba dormido en un sillón de tonos amarillos y rojos, con lo que éste abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol sobre él. Dos esmeraldas empezaron a recorrer la habitación.

`¿Qué hago aquí?´, se preguntó el muchacho. Conforme el sueño desaparecía de su cuerpo empezó a recordar: Snape había vuelto la noche anterior, al saberlo él lo había buscado y ¡le había reclamado porqué se había ido, sin avisarle a él! (cuando este recuerdo llegó a la mente del moreno éste empezó a sentirse mal, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Quién era él para reclamarle nada a Snape?), para luego decirle que le quería. `¡Hombre, muy bien, Harry! ¿Eso fue para mejorar las cosas?´, se dijo desesperado ante ese recuerdo. 

Si estaba allí sentado era porque, tras abandonar los aposentos del jefe de Slytherin la noche anterior, había deambulado por los terrenos de Hogwarts y luego, tras recoger su capa invisible de su dormitorio, caminado por el castillo hasta que bien entrada la noche se dirigió a su sala común, ya vacía, y se dejó caer sobre aquel sillón. 

`¡Demonios!´. Se levantó y tras unos momentos de indecisión subió a su dormitorio, dejándose caer, tal y como estaba vestido, sobre la cama. 

Intentó dormir algo más, aprovechar que era sábado y que hasta al menos una hora ninguno de sus compañeros se levantaría, pero el sueño se negaba a regresar. De repente una idea alcanzó su cabeza y aunque lo intentó no logró sacarla de allí. Se levantó de la cama y, una vez más con la capa invisible en sus manos, salió de la torre de Gryffindor.   

Cerró aún más sobre él la capa para darse calor, el tiempo era aún muy frío en marzo. Caminaba intentando no hacer ruido. Detuvo sus pasos ante una puerta y se sorprendió al oír voces que llegaban del interior. Había acertado, su profesor estaba despierto y se hallaba en sus habitaciones, aunque no pensó que siendo tan temprano estuviese alguien con él. Aguzó más el oído, reconoció la voz que hablaba con Snape como la del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore.

-Estoy sorprendido, Snape. Creí que tras la noche estarías mejor, pero me equivoqué, tienes aún peor aspecto que ayer- la voz de Dumbledore llegó clara a los oídos de Harry, que percibió en ella preocupación.

-Digamos que no dormí mucho- la voz del profesor de Pociones le llego más débil, pero no por ello menos clara.

-¿Puedo saber porqué?

El muchacho que se encontraba con la oreja izquierda pegada a la puerta no alcanzó a escuchar respuesta alguna. ¿Había contestado Snape o había quedado callado?

Tras la puerta Snape y Dumbledore se hallaban sentados en dos sillones frente a frente, tomando una taza de café cada uno. El anciano, al ver que Snape no respondía, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Harry, quizás?- Harry dio un respingo y su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, al escuchar su nombre. No, no le habían descubierto. Pero, ¿porqué Dumbledore lo mencionaba ahora? ¿Le habría jugado la imaginación una mala pasada?

-¿Porqué habría de ser por él?- preguntó con cierta frialdad Snape observando el amable rostro que le sonreía.

-No lo digo por nada concreto, simplemente desde hace un tiempo noto que os comportáis de un modo… extraño, en vosotros. Además, si hubieses visto… podría ser simple casualidad, por supuesto… 

Snape esperó visiblemente confundido una aclaración por parte del director a sus últimas palabras, por lo que el anciano continuó hablando.

- Estos días que estuviste fuera… el chico se comportaba raro, y eso que tras llevar aquí unos dos meses- hizo una pausa antes de continuar-,  más o menos desde que empezasteis las clases de Oclumencia- añadió con tono que simulaba ser casual-, comenzaba a ser el mismo de siempre- Harry, tras la puerta, y Snape, maldijeron mentalmente en ese momento al director, Harry porque ya había tenido suficiente con lo de la noche anterior, no hacía falta que llegase Dumbledore y agregara nada más-. Lo que quiero decir es que estos días que estuviste fuera era otra vez el Harry solitario y triste, una lástima, dada la enorme mejora que había sufrido.

Harry tuvo que contener el impulso de golpear su cabeza contra aquella puerta al oír todo aquello. Sí, tenía ganas de hacerse daño a sí mismo, como si fuese Dobby, el antiguo elfo doméstico de los Malfoy.

-¿Usted cree? Pues no sé a qué podría deberse. 

`¡Será mentiroso!´, pensó disgustado Harry, aunque en el fondo agradecía a su profesor que no contase lo de la noche anterior.

-¿De veras, Snape? Sé que no odias ya al chico, y parece que él a ti tampoco. Me atrevería incluso a decir que hasta sientes algo por él- dijo serio. Snape lo odió en ese momento, `¡Maldito Albus!´. En cuanto a Harry, escuchaba atontado todo aquello, `¿¿Qué??´, fue su grito mental. 

Snape repentinamente se alarmó, en aquellos ojos azules divisaba en ese instante cierta diversión. `¡Oh, no!´

-¿Cariño, no?- preguntó el anciano, tras una pausa, en tono burlón que solo distinguió el profesor de Pociones, que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el director sabía a la perfección que no era exactamente cariño lo que sentía hacia Potter- Deberías cuidarlo, lo necesita. Te necesita- se rectificó. Se puso en pie tras dejar su taza en una mesita que se hallaba enfrente de él y se acercó a la puerta-. Me marcho, cuídate más. Ya hablaremos más tranquilamente cuando te encuentres mejor. 

Sin duda aquellos días junto a Voldemort habían afectado a Severus, pensó Dumbledore al tiempo que abría la puerta para salir, ya no era capaz de responderle, estaba perdiendo facultades.

En cuanto al joven que había escuchado aquella conversación tras la puerta, tardó en reaccionar, ¡el director iba a salir de allí, y era capaz de saber que se hallaba en aquel lugar aunque le cubriese la capa invisible! Torpemente, retrocedió unos pasos y se detuvo al asomar por la puerta abierta el pie del director, contuvo el aire.

Llegó desde el interior de la habitación la despedida de Snape, a la que Dumbledore respondió. El anciano cerró la puerta tras él y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria a la que se hallaba Harry con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. `Bien, bien, bien, Harry, ¿no te habrás perdido palabra, verdad?´, pensó divertido. Y con esa sonrisa desapareció tras una esquina, para alivio del muchacho de ojos verdes.

Fin del capítulo. 

______________________________________________________________________

Mmmm, bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Fui mala?, ¿o no? ¿Merezco la guillotina? Si queréis comentar, sugerir, decir o preguntarme algo, o bien quejaros,… (… y prefiero no seguir la lista, a ver si acabamos muy mal ¬¬ ), ya sabéis qué hacer.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer este fic y… dos consejos: 

- leed los fics de **Shashira** que son de lo mejor, y…

- **¡No os perdáis el próximo capítulo! **

Hasta pronto (ojalá), MEIKO-MALFOY.


	7. Muertes y nuevo curso

**¡Hola a todos!**

Séptimo capítulo al fin** ^^**, esta vez me demoré algo menos… Como siempre, lo primero, las repuestas a vuestros reviews. ¡Gracias por escribirme!

**Kmy Kusanagi (Lissie): Muchas gracias por tu review, Kmy, si no me equivoco el más largo que me han enviado nunca ^^. Te agradezco mucho tus palabras, ¡no sabes cuánto! Bien, otro capítulo más, he tardado, pero esta vez no tanto como con el capítulo anterior… De Snape, supongo que nada de lo que escriba hará que lo odies, ¿verdad?, jajaja; de Harry, la verdad es que no quedé muy convencida con sus reclamaciones a Snape (me sorprendió, y alegró por supuesto, que te gustase eso), pero era lo único que me salió; y en cuanto a Dumbledore… lo del capítulo anterior no ha sido nada, jajajja, te aseguro que hará cosas peores, o como mínimo una… ya se verá pronto ^^ . Bueno, espero que también te guste este capítulo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tus comentarios!**

**Amazona Verde: Jejeje, ¡yo no soy malvada! De veras… ^^' bueno, un poquito sólo (pero no lo digas muy fuerte). Bueno, ``sufrir a Snape con sus enigmas sentimentales´´… no sé, creo que hasta ahora (téngase muy en cuenta estas dos últimas palabras) es el que tiene más claro lo que siente… otra cosa es que quiera aceptarlo ^^' (es que este Snape siempre da problemas). Y pedías acción… creo que eso ya está muy, pero que muy cerca ^^ (pillina…). Y de Albus… pues sí, ayuda bastante este hombre, jajajaja, y creéme que ayudara MUCHO más aún. Ojalá que te guste, un beso y ya me contarás.**

**Dark-Sabry: ¿Cambiaste tu nick? Antes que nada… no te molestaría lo que te dije… ¿verdad?, ¿verdad?, ¿cierto? (uips, qué chungo…), ¡era una broma! (aunque a estas alturas, después de dos semanas, no recuerdo porqué te la hice ^^) Pero vamos, que era broma y supongo que todos los que leen este fic lo desean, porque si no, no sé qué hacen leyéndolo… para algo es un fic romántico… Ok, ya falta poco, muy poco para que estos dos sean pareja… Gracias por leerme y… perdóname ^^'.  **

**Mayk: Jajajaja, ¡no sabes lo que me reí con tu review! Es muy gracioso, gracias por escribírmelo, me gustó. Eres la primera persona que me ha dicho que mi fic está muy completo (me voy a hinchar con tus halagos ^^). Y en cuanto a no dejar reviews… he de confesar que yo antes no dejaba casi nunca, pero cuando empecé a publicar me di cuenta de lo que anima que la gente te escriba, y así saber que hay quien lee tu fic y qué es lo que piensan, así que ya dejo cuando un capítulo me parece interesante o me gusta… ^^ (jajja, me he solidarizado con mis compañeros de "trabajo") Ahh, y no te preocupes… se terminará (lo que no puedo decir es cuando ¬¬, y prometo que intento avanzar pero llevo unas semanas atascada…). Gracias por tu review, y… ojalá continúe gustándote este fic.     **

**Rachel: Bueno, lo siento, tardé algo en publicar… aunque no tanto como la última vez. Más desocupada… pues no mucho, aún me quedan cuatro exámenes por delante y tres trabajos ¬¬', pero qué se le va a hacer… ¡Qué ganas tengo de acabar yaaaaaaaa! ToT Ajjj, de veras, tengo ganas de gritar ^^'', pero ahora mismo son la una y media de la noche y creo que si lo hago vendrá alguien a hacerme callar (y prefiero no saber cómo lo harían ^^'). Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Un beso y hasta pronto!**

**Sakura Snape: Pues, quizás los hacemos sufrir aplazando la unión porque tenemos complejo de Rowling… Sí, ya sabes, eso de hacer sufrir a todo el mundo de una forma asombrosa… por que cada libro que pasa, peor lo pasan los personajes, jajaja, y aún así siguen gustándome sus libros ^^ (¿cómo lo hará?). Bien, los quieres juntos (y no eres la única, te lo aseguro)… ya falta poco para eso ^^ (biennnn, ¡al fin esto va a ser un verdadero Severus/Harry!). ¡Ojalá te guste este capítulo, ya me contarás! Un saludo Sakura.**

**Shashira: ¡Lo que me costó ordenar tus reviews! Mira que estás loca… 7, ya te vale… Quedé aluciná'… Mira que te conozco bien pero… aún así a veces me sorprendes… ¡Chiquilla, que aún queda mucho fic por delante ^^'! Bueno, respondiéndote… yo también te quiero niñata, anda que… Otra cosa… ¿soy tu hermana? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡No me lo dijeron! Ohh, noooo, yo no me merezco esto… Y lo de que el capítulo genial, la caña chica, sobre todo porque eso lo estabas escribiendo en el capítulo 1, jajajja ¬¬ (tía, de veras que te pasaste… ¿a ti de veras te gusta el fic?). Y en cuanto al número… bueno, ya sabes que sesenta y uno. Y… no sé que decirte, la verdad, porque no sé si regañarte o darte mil veces las gracias, eso sí, si lo que querías era sorprenderme, enhorabuena, ¡lo conseguiste! Un besazo y… deja de hacer tonterías.**

Séptimo capítuloooooooooooooooooo, aleluyaaaaaaaaaaaaa. ¡Estoy contenta de publicar una vez más! Antes de que empecéis a leer el capítulo, deciros un par de cosas:

-El título del capítulo… una mierda, es el peor de los que he puesto pero es que no sabía cómo resumir el capítulo…

-Espero que os acordéis del capítulo anterior, porque después de este tiempo… vais a tener que ir al seis y ojearlo ^^'', de veras que siento la tardanza pero estoy atascada y no logro escribir algo coherente ¬¬.

Dedicado a **Shashira y María, las dos personas a las que agobio contándoles mi fic y los quebraderos de cabeza que me da ^^, el capítulo siete.**

****

**_Capítulo 7. Muertes y... nuevo curso._**

Las palabras de Dumbledore en su conversación con Snape habían conseguido que el muchacho perdonase en cierto modo la burla de su profesor de Pociones, con lo que si bien en sus clases de Oclumencia los días siguientes el joven Gryffindor se mostró algo distante, pronto su actitud cambió y volvió a ser el mismo.

Con la vuelta de Snape, no obstante, debido tanto al hecho de su marcha y su preocupación hacia él como a las palabras de Dumbledore (``Me atrevería incluso a decir que hasta sientes algo por él. ¿Cariño, no?´´), Harry comenzó a observar con frecuencia a su profesor, estudiando todas sus palabras, movimientos y gestos, tanto cuando estaban solos como cuando no era así. Y, poco a poco, sin darse cuenta en un principio, fue apareciendo en él un nuevo sentimiento hacia su profesor.

Lo acontecido en aquellos meses lo había llevado a fijarse mucho en él, a conocerlo mucho más, y esto a su vez había desembocado en un fuerte sentimiento. Para cuando llegó el mes de abril el corazón del moreno latía más deprisa con la simple presencia del jefe de los Slytherin: se había enamorado. 

Le costó asumir que se había enamorado de él, de aquel profesor al que tanto había odiado, a aquella persona que había sido enemigo, rival, tanto de su padre como de su padrino, le costó aceptar que estaba enamorado de alguien que le doblaba la edad, así como el hecho de que fuese de su mismo sexo. Jamás se había fijado en chicos, sino únicamente en chicas, y sólo se había enamorado una vez, de Cho Chang, una Ravenclaw, por aquel entonces buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de esa casa. Allí, en el mundo de los magos, tal y como ocurría en el mundo muggle (el mundo de las personas que carecían de poderes mágicos), aunque cada vez eran más las parejas de homosexuales, aún había gente que no gustaba, que no aceptaba ésto, o que se sentían incómodos ante ellos. 

Pero no podía luchar contra su corazón ya que de esa forma lo único que conseguía era quererlo más. Snape no gustaba a la mayoría de las personas, ¡qué más daba!, no era guapo, ¡qué importaba!, le doblaba la edad, era de su mismo sexo, ¿y qué?, era un Slytherin… ¿de verdad aquello tenía verdaderamente importancia? Estaba enamorado y ahora para él era perfecto…, bueno, casi perfecto. 

Cuando su cabeza estaba ociosa siempre acababa pensando en él, cuando lo tenía cerca le costaba apartar la vista de su cuerpo, le encantaba perderse en sus negros ojos, recorrer con la mirada su espalda,… Y, por supuesto, al estar enamorado sentía aún más deseos de estar con él de los que ya tenía desde hacía meses atrás.

Una semana, la aparente tranquilidad que se vivía en el mundo mágico se desvaneció y cundió el pánico.

Si bien durante todo el año se habían dado ataques de mortífagos, éstos habían sido casos aislados, pero una semana de abril comenzaron a ser más frecuentes, torturando y/o asesinando tanto a magos como a muggles (personas sin poder alguno). Así pues, el número de muertes a manos de mortífagos aumentó alarmantemente, invadiéndose el mundo mágico de un pánico tal que el chico no había conocido jamás. 

Varios compañeros de Hogwarts perdieron a familiares o amigos… entre todos aquellos muertos, para consternación de Harry, se encontraba uno de los hermanos de Ron, Percy. Aquel Weasley que había reñido con su familia el curso anterior, hacía escasamente un par de meses se dio cuenta de cuán equivocado había estado, y había hecho las paces con su familia, para alegría de ésta. 

Una noche de finales de mayo un numeroso grupo de mortífagos tendió una trampa a varios magos del Ministerio, entre ellos estaba Percy que luchó como un valiente, como Gryffindor que era, como Weasley que era, pero en forma de maldición la muerte le alcanzó.

Harry, Hermione y Luna, entre otros muchos alumnos, en especial Gryffindors, se volcaron sobre los dos Weasleys más jóvenes, los dos Weasleys que continuaban sus estudios en Hogwarts, dándoles su apoyo y su amor. Y fue por ello que Harry, que durante aquel curso había pasado mucho tiempo solo, hasta el punto de notar lo suficiente a parte de la de su profesor únicamente la presencia de sus amigos Ron y Hermione, quedando Neville, Ginny, la hermana pequeña de Ron, y Luna, la excéntrica amiga de ésta, en un claro segundo plano (aunque desde luego les tenía mucho aprecio a todos ellos), cambió esa actitud solitaria para apoyar en todo momento a los pelirrojos hermanos.

El niño-que-vivió se hallaba tenso, temía un ataque en Hogwarts, que sus amigos o él mismo perdiesen a más seres queridos, temía… 

Además, la mayor parte de Hogwarts cambió su comportamiento hacia él. Había compañeros que lo miraban con odio, como si él fuese el culpable de todo aquello, algunos con temor, como si él mismo significase muerte, otro grupo, principalmente Slytherins, con expresión burlona, o con desafío,… Algunos alumnos lo rehuían, otros procuraban encontrárselo simplemente para incomodarlo. Le importaba, sí, pero tenía en la cabeza cosas más importantes, como era la preocupación por Ron y Ginny, por saber que seguían adelante, por Hermione, por el temor que le embargaba al ser ella hija de muggles (la mayoría de los ataques eran a muggles o hacia aquellos que tenían poderes mágicos pero que descendían de familiares que carecían de estos) y por Snape también. Snape… aquel que, para sorpresa del Gryffindor, en esos difíciles momentos fue su mayor apoyo, aunque el hombre no se lo propusiese ni fuese consciente de ello.

-Hola, Harry- saludó Hermione al joven cuando éste llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se sentó frente a ella y Ron, que se encontraban en una de las mesas de estudio que había en la sala. La chica se preocupó al ver a su amigo con aspecto triste- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Fueron mal las clases?- miró su reloj de pulsera y añadió- Has llegado antes, además.

-Ehhh, no, no fueron mal. ¿Porqué dices eso?- preguntó. No se daba cuenta de que su rostro mostraba pena- Simplemente ya no daré más clases de Oclumencia- dijo en voz baja para que no le oyesen los demás Gryffindors que por allí estaban.

-¿Porqué?- preguntó Ron.  

-Pues… cuando llegué hoy al despacho de Snape, éste me dijo que lo acompañara y me llevó al despacho de Dumbledore y, bueno, el director me dijo que Snape le había dicho que ya estaba preparado, así que Dumbledore me puso a prueba y… ya no tendré que dar más clases.

-¡Eso es genial!- exclamó Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¡Deberías de estar contento!

-Sí, supongo… Bueno, les dejo, me voy a acostar ya- se levantó de su asiento y se perdió por las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos.

-¡Oh, maldición, está ya demasiado claro, Harry está coladito por Snape!- un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ron mientras hablaba- No puede ser otra cosa, su comportamiento es más grave de lo que pensé. Entre las miraditas que le echa y lo de hoy…- dijo anonadado Ron al ver cuánto afectaba a su amigo no tener más clases por las noches con el profesor Snape.

Hermione únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

A finales de junio el ánimo de Harry cayó aún más por los suelos, cosa que había parecido imposible tras el fuerte incremento de muertes a manos de mortífagos, y en especial la muerte del hermano de su mejor amigo, y el trato que le daban muchos de sus compañeros. El motivo: tendría que regresar a casa de sus tíos por dos meses, con todo lo que aquello conllevaba: vivir entre personas que le despreciaban y trataban mal, separarse de Ron, que en aquellos momentos lo necesitaba, separarse también de Hermione, no ver a Snape durante semanas y semanas, sufrir por no tener noticias de ellos... en definitiva, estar solo. Pero no había más remedio, tocaba dejar Hogwarts.

Sentados en el expreso que llevaba a los alumnos de Hogwarts hasta Londres se encontraban Hermione, Ron y Harry.

-Voy un momento a hablar con mi hermana, ahora mismo vengo- dijo en tono bajo el pelirrojo. Se levantó y salió del compartimiento que ocupaban, cerrando tras él. 

Harry volteó a ver a su amiga que seguía con los ojos fijos en la puerta. 

-Hermione- la chica dirigió su atención al moreno-, tú lo verás durante las vacaciones… lo cuidarás, ¿verdad?- respiró hondo e hizo un gesto de negación- No me hagas caso, no sé porqué pregunto, sé que lo harás…- la joven bruja le sonrió tristemente al tiempo que Harry suspiraba.

-No te preocupes, claro que lo haré- se levantó de su asiento que se hallaba enfrente del de Harry y se sentó junto a él-, yo cuidaré de Ron- le cogió una mano y la apretó suavemente-. Tú preocúpate únicamente de cuidar de ti mismo. No te entristezcas por no poder estar con él, dedícate tiempo a ti mismo y así el curso que viene seguro que podrás ayudarle mejor. Además, estará con su familia… No te preocupes- repitió al tiempo que le acariciaba la mano y sonreía cariñosamente.

-¿Y quién cuidará de ti?- preguntó en un susurro Harry, más para sí mismo que para Hermione. 

La joven se irguió y alzó la barbilla, al tiempo que hacía aparecer en su rostro un gesto de superioridad. 

-¿Acaso no me ves capaz de cuidarme yo sola?- preguntó en tono burlón.

El gesto y las palabras de la chica hicieron reír a Harry. 

-Por supuesto- respondió con idéntico tono-, cómo no… por algo eres la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts, una bruja poderosa.

Hermione se sonrojó levemente y le sonrió, Harry pensaba realmente lo que había dicho. En un impulso, Harry hizo algo que no había hecho antes, abrazó a su amiga.

-Hermione, nunca te lo he dicho… gracias.

La chica de enmarañado cabello castaño se separó unos centímetros de él y lo miró desconcertada.

-Gracias… ¿porqué?

-Por todo, siempre has estado ahí, conmigo y con Ron, aguantándonos todo el tiempo- dijo ésto con una sonrisa-. Siempre me has apoyado, ¡en todo! Y, ¿cuántas veces me has ayudado a luchar contra Vold… bueno, y contra mortífagos?, ¿cuántas veces has estado en peligro solo por ser mi amiga?- Hermione se hallaba sorprendida y sonrojada nuevamente, sus ojos se veían húmedos, las lágrimas luchaban por salir- Sin ti, al igual que sin Ron, no sería lo mismo. Eres muy importante para mí y nunca te lo he dicho. 

Hermione rompió a llorar, Harry volvió a abrazarla.

-Créeme, de igual manera tú siempre podrás contar conmigo- le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba torpemente la espalda.

-Lo sé, Harry, lo sé.

Quedaron abrazados unos segundos en silencio, éste fue roto por la chica.

-Tengo miedo- dijo en apenas un susurro a su amigo.

-Y yo, Hermione, yo también, miedo de que os pase algo, de que os hagan daño. Quiero que seáis felices, los dos, y por supuesto también Ginny, Neville, Luna… todos: os lo merecéis- suspiró ruidosamente.

Los dos amigos se separaron. Tras mirarse un breve instante, dirigieron sus ojos hacia la ventana y quedaron en silencio mirando el paisaje que rápidamente el tren dejaba atrás. Al cabo de unos minutos regresó Ron.

Varias horas después llegaron a su destino y el trío bajó del tren. Se acercó a ellos la señora Weasley que abrazó largo tiempo a su hijo, para luego hacer lo mismo con Harry y Hermione. Al poco tiempo se les unió Ginny, junto con su amiga Luna, y la señora Weasley abrazó a su hija aún más tiempo que a los demás. 

Había que despedirse ya. Fue una despedida muy efusiva y también triste, hubo abrazos por doquier, en solo unos minutos Harry dio más abrazos de los que había dado en toda su vida (aunque eso era fácil ¬¬'). 

-Cuídate, Ron- susurró Harry a su pelirrojo amigo cuando lo abrazó. Éste únicamente asintió con la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada.

Finalmente se dirigieron al exterior, donde el tío de Harry, Vernon, esperaba al moreno. Era hora de volver a "su hogar".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

`Esta noche comienza otro curso en Hogwarts, y volverá…´, pensaba el profesor de Pociones mientras daba vueltas de un lado a otro en su despacho. `¡Genial! Y yo nervioso como un adolescente´, continuó de nuevo pensando, `¡Pero si ésto ni siquiera me ocurrió siendo adolescente!´, se dijo de repente, desesperado.

`¿Cómo estará?´

Para dejar sus nervios de lado decidió dejar de pensar en que lo vería ese mismo día tras dos meses de espera y comenzó por ello a recordar todo lo acontecido el curso anterior. 

`Maldito mocoso, por si fuese poco… acabé queriéndolo, ¿cómo no hacerlo?´, a su mente empezaron a acudir distintas imágenes del chico: soplando sobre el café, intentando en vano ocultar una sonrisa de diversión provocada por algún comentario sarcástico o burlón suyo, su gesto cuando se concentraba, la preocupación en sus ojos los días siguientes a la muerte del joven Weasley, el reproche en sus ojos cuando quitaba injustamente puntos a los Gryffindors,… el día en que le dijo que le había cogido aprecio,… ¿cómo no amarlo? Ya no sólo eran aquellos ojos verdes, ya no era esa determinación que siempre mostraba, esa valentía,… ahora amaba todo lo que a su persona concernía. 

Finalmente el adulto tomó asiento tras su mesa, pero si bien dejó de dar vueltas por el despacho no ocurrió lo mismo con su cabeza que continuaba dándole vueltas a todo lo que recordaba sobre Harry Potter.

Un chico de estatura media, ojos de color verde-esmeralda tras unas gafas, y rebelde cabellera morena, atravesó muy serio la puerta principal del Colegio de Hechicería y Magia de Hogwarts, con una linda joven de enmarañado pelo castaño a un lado y al otro un alto muchacho de cabello pelirrojo e imberbe rostro surcado por pecas. Estos tres jóvenes, entre muchos otros, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor del Colegio y tomaron asiento en una de las cinco mesas que allí había, aquella sobre la que ondeaban varios estandartes con un león amarillo dibujado sobre fondo escarlata.

En cuanto la mayoría de los estudiantes estuvieron sentados, el chico de desordenados cabellos dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa más pequeña, que quedaba perpendicular a las cuatro restantes y que se encontraba situada a mayor altura, mesa que ocupaban los profesores del colegio, y la posó sobre un hombre de nariz ganchuda y cabello aparentemente grasiento, que vestía completamente de negro. Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos se observaron seriamente hasta que, al mismo tiempo, ambos dejaron de verse para observar la gran puerta que daba acceso al Gran Comedor, que se abría dando paso a un grupo de niños, de unos once años de edad, encabezados por una mujer mayor de aspecto severo.

Tras seleccionarse a qué casa correspondería cada alumno nuevo, tanto los profesores como los estudiantes empezaron a cenar.

Dos horas más tarde, el chico moreno de ojos verdes caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esta vez solo y cubierto por una capa que lo hacía invisible, ocultando así la expresión de determinación que mostraba su rostro. Detuvo sus pasos ante una puerta y tocó con su mano derecha sobre ella. Una voz le mandó pasar. Se quitó la capa y la sostuvo en su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra abría la puerta.

-¿Potter?- el profesor de Pociones mostraba sorpresa- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Aquella escena, aquellas palabras, recordaron a Harry la vez anterior que estuvo allí mismo.  

-¿Recuerda lo que le dije la primera vez que vine hasta sus habitaciones? La única vez que entré aquí, de hecho, antes de hoy…- dijo rápidamente.

Antes de que el hombre, que continuaba sorprendido, esta vez por las palabras del muchacho, respondiese algo, el joven levantó su mano libre en señal de advertencia.

-Hablo en serio. ¿Se acuerda?

El adulto únicamente acertó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bien- Harry dejó caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo y se acercó al adulto, tomando entre sus manos el rostro de éste, lo acercó y posó sus labios sobre los de él. 

Fue un beso suave, apenas un roce. El joven pronto se separó y miró al hombre seria y fijamente.

-Vine para añadir esto.

______________________________________________________________________

Ejem, a ver si adivino… algunos de vosotros queréis pegarme… otros tal vez matarme, o bien queréis torturarme, o insultarme, o… prefiero no pensar más cosas (o sino esta noche no podré dormir, sobretodo, porque hasta habrá alguno que quiera hacerme todo eso). ¿A que acerté? Qué alivio que no sepáis dónde vivo (salvo Shashira, claro)… ufff. 

Bien, acción no mucha, la verdad, pero al fin empezó…

Como ya dije estoy completamente atascada y no sé cómo continuar así que… menos mal que mi amada Shashira me ha prometido ayudarme * · *

Bueno, nada más de momento, creo yo. **Ya sabéis, dudas, sugerencias (que esta vez no me vendrían nada mal), reclamos, insultos (sin meter a la familia de por medio, por favor), opiniones… lo que sea, serán bien venidos **(bueno, los insultos, como ya dije una vez, no tanto, pero qué se le va a hacer)**.**

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Aceptar o no

Buenas, una vez más. Me alegra poder decir que, tras algunos baches, aquí está el capítulo 8. Como siempre, antes que nada, las respuestas a vuestros reviews, y daros las gracias nuevamente por escribirme vuestras opiniones, dudas y demás. Sinceramente: cada día me gustan más vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias a todos.

****

Kmy Kusanagi: gracias por... no mandarme amenazas ni maldiciones... por ahora, jejeje (risa nerviosa). Lo de cortarlo por ahí... reconozco que lo tenía pensado ^^' pero también es verdad que quedó así porque sí, simplemente yo escribía y quedó igual de largo que los demás capítulos, así que dije: pues aquí se queda, jejje; pero si te sirve de consuelo este no acaba tan... tan, tan. Me alegra que te gustase la conversación Hermione y Harry, porque no me convencía del todo, pero bueno, son amigos, alguna vez se tendrán que dar cariño (y ya va siendo hora ¬¬), y también me alegra que no puedas odiar a Snape, yo en los libros... no sé, a veces me parece insoportable, pero otras... hay que decir que en todo caso es un personaje que aporta mucho al libro ^o^. Respecto a la extensión de tus reviews, me alegra, jejeje, me gusta ver que me escribes y escribes y escribes, así sé que es lo que piensas de mi fic y: ¡me anima mucho! ¡Pero no digas que escribes tonterías! Anda que yo... Y sobre lo que comentabas sobre que sea Harry el que de el primer paso... me gustaba la idea, primero porque Snape es un profesor y vaya si ahora se va para el niño y..., y por otra parte porque casi siempre en los fics es Snape y yo creo que el niño, como buen Gryffindor, es más que capaz de hacer eso ^^. Bien, te dejo ya (¡mira, yo también escribo mucho, jejeje, que respuesta tan larga! ^^'). Un beso y... para lo que sea, ya sabes, aquí me tienes. ¡Hasta pronto!

****

Amazona Verde : No quedaste conforme con la escenita, ¿eh? Bueno, descuida que aquí hay algo más, aunque reconozco que tampoco mucho pero... por ahora... Veo que te alegra que ya haya iniciado una relación... más estrecha, diría yo. Ojalá sea capaz de hacer algo con éstos, porque me traen de cabeza y... Severus tendría que pagarme... mira que me está costando lo indecible dejarlo con Harry, jejjee ¬¬'. Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo y ya me contarás si esta vez quedaste más satisfecha ^O^. Un beso, ¡hasta pronto!

****

Dark-Sabry: ¡Hola Sabry! Me alegra que no te enojaras... ^^, es bueno saberlo; y por lo de no publicar... descuida que no tengo pensado dejar de hacerlo (jejjeje, aún tendréis que soportarme mucho más). ¡Oye! (es una forma de hablar, claro está ¬¬), me hizo mucha ilusión ver que me dejabas dos reviews y, por supuestísimo, tu anécdota no me enojó para nada, ¡al contrario, cada vez que la leo me río! Jajja, cuidado con el café... (un consejo: en el capítulo 9 no bebas mientras lees, o quizás lo escupas todo... porque será algo... raro; en este creo que sí puedes ^^). Otra cosa, no sabía yo que ahora Snape será tu cuñado... ^^', ¡qué calladito te lo tenías! Gracias por tus ánimos y... nada más por ahora, ojalá te guste el capítulo. ¡Un beso!

****

RAC: Jajaja (me río por no llorar: qué miedo), gracias pero… ¿puedo rechazar el premio? No sé si lo quiero… ^^''. Por cierto, gracias por decir que es posible (al menos para ti) encontrarme… si alguna vez por casualidad desaparezco, si durante muchos días no aparezco por aquí, y si entonces te invade la duda de si no será que huyo de ti… ¡pues acertaste chica, no son imaginaciones! Jajajja. No, ya en serio, me encantó tu review y me hizo reír, aunque me amenazases ^^'. Por cierto… ¿tu nick completo es Rachel, no? Bueno, ¡ojalá te guste este capítulo! Ya me irás contando…

****

Txiri: ¡Hola de nuevo, Txiri! Pues… sí, mi musa (que no sé aún quién es ni de dónde viene, y menos aún dónde se mete cuando la necesito ¬¬) volvió, y me ayudó a escribir el octavo capítulo, pero ni modo… se fue otra vez ToT, y no sé cuándo volverá. Esperemos que sea pronto, porque tengo el capítulo 9 por la mitad ^^''. Me alegra que te guste el fic, espero que continúe siendo así. ¡Un beso!

****

Sakura Snape: Uihhhh, pues no sé, me imaginaba que no os gustaría mucho como lo dejé, jejeje (risa nerviosa, lo cual es normal, después de todas las amenazas que he recibido ^^'). Ya en serio, quéjate lo que quieras, no me molesta, mientras continúes leyendo ^^ yo soy feliz. ¡Me alegra mucho que te gustase tanto el capítulo, ojalá éste también, aunque es un poco raro (al menos en mi opinión)! Cuídate tú también, ¡hasta pronto!

****

Luzy Snape: Eiihh, ¡qué bien, me comentaste los dos capítulos! Pues… el capítulo 6, hombre… no sé, no dejé tampoco mucho a la imaginación, yo diría que peor fue cómo acabó el capítulo 7… Y en cuanto al 7, ya dije que el título del capítulo dejaba mucho que desear ^^''… Bueno, lo de la bomba… voy a intentar localizar a quienes dirigen fanfiction para preguntarles si estoy a salvo, quiero estar segura de que esto es seguro y no podréis localizarme ^^. Pero si me pones una bomba… no sé porqué, creo que te quedarías sin final, jejeje (a ver si cuela y me salvo por eso). Y en cuanto a que los Snape son vengativos… lo tendré en cuenta; pero deberías perdonarme, al fin y al cabo estoy intentando unir a uno de tus parientes con el niño-que-vivió y no es tarea fácil ^O^. Bien ^^, ojalá te guste éste, aunque es… Bueno, ya me dirás que opinas tú, ¡un saludo!

****

Marla: Me pedías que continuara, y así lo he hecho; sí que tardé algo, pero si mi imaginación no coopera… difícil lo tengo. Me alegra que te guste la historia, espero que continúes leyéndola y que siga gustándote. ¡Un saludo!

-

****

Dark-Sabry, muchísimas gracias por agregarme y agregar mi fic entre tus favoritos (me di cuenta la semana pasada cuando publiqué el capítulo 7 ^^'', así que no sé cuándo lo hiciste), ¡te estoy eternamente agradecida! Y como muestra de gratitud (sé que no vale mucho, pero de momento es lo único que puedo ofrecerte ^^'), **a ti va dedicado este capítulo**. ¡Ojalá te guste! 

.....

**__**

Capítulo 8. Aceptar o no.

El adulto quedó bloqueado, pero mandó lejos a su mente y, siguiendo el dictado de su corazón, abrazó el joven cuerpo del moreno para besar sus labios lentamente. Harry cerró los ojos y pronto abrió sus labios para permitir el acceso de la lengua del adulto en su boca, Snape no se hizo de rogar e inmediatamente la introdujo. Ambas lenguas empezaron una dulce danza que pronto se convirtió en una batalla en la que buscaban mayor contacto, en la que descargaban todos sus sentimientos, su pasión tanto tiempo escondida.

Harry aprovechó un instante en que se separaron para susurrar con los ojos aún cerrados:

-Le eché de menos, profesor- aquellas palabras estremecieron al hombre, al saber que el muchacho durante el tiempo que habían estado separados lo había añorado como él mismo lo había hecho. 

Snape volvió a besarlo apasionadamente, pero de repente unas imágenes llegaron a él. `¡¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?!´, pensó segundos después aún con sus labios unidos a los del chico. `Sé que me arrepentiré de esto toda mi vida´, se dijo con pesar, tomando suavemente a Harry de los brazos lo separó de él.

El joven, que respiraba con dificultad, lo miró, con bastante vergüenza, cierto temor y angustia: ¿qué pasaba?

-Lo siento, Potter, pero esto no puede repetirse, debe recordar que usted es mi alumno, no puede existir este tipo de relación entre nosotros.

El joven Gryffindor se sintió peor que en toda su vida, notando un enorme dolor en el corazón, como si alguien se lo estuviese estrujando, clavando las uñas en él. Le costó reaccionar puesto que aunque había entendido a la perfección las palabras del adulto su cerebro se encontraba con dificultades para asimilarlas, bueno, mejor dicho una parte de éste, aquella en las que se localizan todos los sentimientos, ¿cómo aceptar que la persona a la que amaba le estaba rechazando tras haber respondido a su beso?

-Si no me corresponde puede decírmelo directamente, sobreviviré- dijo con voz fría como el hielo-. No hace falta que venga con esas… Pero, ¿porqué demonios me correspondió al beso?

-Potter, yo… no diga tonterías, usted es mi alumno y…

-Bla bla bla, ya me lo ha dicho antes, se repite- dijo aún fríamente. 

-Bien- dijo duramente el hombre-, si no me quiere escuchar… Márchese, mis aposentos no están para que entre CUALQUIER alumno- golpe bajo que dolió al chico mucho más de lo que le había dolido al profesor su desplante anterior, ¿¿cómo que cualquier alumno??

-No se preocupe, no volveré a pisar este lugar, JAMÁS- dijo en voz alta el Gryffindor mientras giraba y se dirigía hacia la puerta por la que salió rápidamente.

Snape, tras pasar varios minutos de pie en el mismo lugar con su vista posada, aunque realmente no la viese, en la puerta por la que instantes antes había salido el muchacho de rebeldes cabellos color azabache y mirada verde-esmeralda, se dirigió hasta su habitación, donde se dejó caer sobre su cama. Tumbado boca arriba, el jefe de los Slytherins pensaba en lo que había acontecido.

Él era profesor, Harry un alumno, no podían tener una relación, aunque era verdad que el director Dumbledore sabía que quería al chico… y le había llegado a decir que Potter lo necesitaba. ¡Quizás supo mucho antes que él que el chico estaba enamorado de él (aún le costaba creer eso)! Le había dado a entender que consentiría una relación entre ambos…, aunque si se descubriese aquella relación pondrían al director en un buen aprieto si él sabía de ella. Pero hasta ahí, dentro de lo que cabía, no había problema, y es que el problema era precisamente: ¿Y si se descubría? Él se vería obligado a dejar su misión… a esconderse, pero tampoco era aquello lo que verdaderamente le importaba, sino lo que pudiese pasarle a Harry.

`Harry…´

Podían hacer daño a Harry…, podían usarlo a él mismo para hacerle caer en una trampa… Cierto era que confiaba en el poder del chico, pero no quería que se expusiera antes de hora. ¿Y si lo perdía? A él no le importaba morir… ¿qué perdía si ahora mismo nada tenía? Pero no soportaría ver morir a Harry… saber que era por su culpa. No quería perder una vez más a la persona a la que quería, en especial porque por aquel muchacho no sólo sentía cariño, no se trataba únicamente de que estuviese enamorado, era mucho más, lo amaba y… era correspondido.

Se levantó bruscamente de su cama y se fue inmediatamente al cuarto de baño, necesitaba despejar las ideas, quizás con ayuda del agua sus pensamientos se fuesen por el desagüe.

_________________________________________________________

Tras aquella noche, pasaron tres semanas en las que el Gryffindor escondió su dolor ante el rechazo que sufrió y se mostró, con mucho trabajo por su parte, indiferente ante la presencia de su profesor de Pociones. Y si bien Ron y Hermione se dieron cuenta de esto, optaron por no decir nada.

Snape estaba dolido, ¿cómo podía comportarse el chico así después del beso que le había dado? `…Y que tú le correspondiste para luego separarlo y darle con la puerta en las narices´, se decía amargamente.

Pero tenía motivos para no querer tenerlo con él: por un lado el peligro al que se expondrían, bastaría con que lo descubriese una sola persona como para que lo supiese todo el mundo, ¿quién no proclamaría a los cuatro vientos haber visto a un profesor con un alumno, máxime cuando éste era Harry Potter, el niño que vivió? Voldemort se enteraría y… Por otra parte, ¡era Potter!, enseguida lo dejaría, ¿cómo iba a quererlo a él? Nunca había tenido mucho éxito, ni entre mujeres ni entre hombres (cosa que desde luego no le había importado jamás pues antes de enamorarse de Potter nunca se había sentido atraído por alguien de su mismo sexo), ni su carácter ni su físico ayudaban. Sin duda era un capricho de Potter, luego se daría cuenta de que no valía la pena y se iría, ¿y cómo superar perderlo tras haberlo tenido?

Le dolía quererlo, y también que le ignorase, que se mostrase indiferente ante él aunque fuese pura actuación. Cuando lo veía sentía el impulso de atraerlo hacia él, de rodearlo con sus brazos para no dejarle escapar jamás, de suplicarle que se quedara, de besar su cuello, su cara,… no podría aguantar mucho más aquella supuesta indiferencia.

.

Harry iba caminando por un pasillo de Hogwarts camino de la enfermería, donde se encontraba Dean que, después de una salpicadura de poción, evidentemente producida por Neville en un descuido durante las clases de Pociones, había tenido que acudir a los cuidados de la señora Pomfrey para que ésta le quitase unas feas heridas que tenía tanto en sus manos como en parte de la cara. Así que tras haber acudido a la biblioteca en busca de un libro que necesitaba para Historia de la Magia había decidido hacerle nuevamente una visita a su compañero de habitación. Caminaba completamente absorto en sus ideas que, como siempre que se hallaba solo, se centraban en cierto hombre de cabellos y ojos negros. De repente oyó pasos por el desierto pasillo que recorría y vio, para desesperación suya, que el dueño de éstos era precisamente el amo de sus pensamientos. 

Snape descubrió a Harry pocos segundos después.

Cada vez se hallaban más cerca el uno del otro, cada vez sus pasos los hacían estar a menos distancia del ser amado, cada vez… sus corazones latían con mayor fuerza. Pero el dolor que se sentía Harry y su orgullo hablaron una vez más y, aunque sus ojos gritaban por mirar a Snape, a pesar de que su cuerpo entero pedía abrazarse a él, pese a que le dolía el corazón al saber que se alejaría nuevamente de él, Harry cerró los ojos al llegar a su lado para no verlo y siguió con pasos firmes sin dirigirle palabra.

Snape cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver que el chico reaccionaba de la misma manera que las últimas tres semanas y sintió un golpe en el corazón. Enfadado con el mundo entero, por tener a Harry tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, resentido con todo por no poder expresar al fin su amor y sentirse amado, sin ser completamente consciente de lo que hacía, cogió fuertemente al chico que en ese mismo instante pasaba por su lado y lo arrastró hasta la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser un aula vacía, cerrando tras ellos y empujando, sin ningún miramiento, al muchacho de verdes ojos hasta que su espalda estuvo pegada a la fría pared. El libro que Harry llevaba resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo, provocando un sonido sordo.

Con los ojos fijos en los de Harry, con su mano aún agarrando el brazo del chico y con la otra apoyada en la pared a uno de los lados de la cabeza del joven, el hombre al fin habló.

-Ni se te ocurra Harry volver a alejarte de mi por tres semanas- y ni bien acabó de decir aquellas palabras, se inclinó sobre un sorprendido joven besándolo con pasión.

El Gryffindor al principio intentó separarse de su profesor, fue imposible pues éste lo agarraba firmemente con sus manos tras su espalda, y pronto pudo más el deseo que el resentimiento y correspondió a su profesor, pasando sus brazos por su cuello. El profesor le acariciaba la espalda, y él empezó a acariciar la nuca del adulto y a enredar sus dedos en la cabellera aparentemente grasienta (Harry, que había pasado muchas tardes con él dando clases de Oclumencia, sabía que se lavaba la cabeza con frecuencia, así que acabó pensando que quizás se debiese al constante trabajo con pociones y sus ingredientes lo que hacía que su pelo tuviese ese aspecto), que resultó ser de contacto suave y agradable.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse para coger aire, Snape comenzó a bajar besando desde la barbilla hasta la base del cuello de Harry, que gemía sin poder evitarlo. El chico aprovechó un momento en el que su profesor dejó de besarlo para hablar.

-Va a volverme loco- Snape lo miró con una ceja alzada a modo de pregunta-. Sí- continuó diciendo el joven-, un día me dice que nada de besos y que no puede haber nada entre nosotros, y al otro me agarra del brazo y empieza a besarme. ¿En qué quedamos? 

Snape respiró hondo, el chico tenía razón, ¿en qué quedaban? No podía correr el riesgo de que pensase que era un simple juego para él.

-Verá, Potter, el otro día cuando le dije que no podíamos estar juntos, era la verdad, bueno, mejor dicho no deberíamos estar juntos. Soy un profesor y usted mi alumno, además de que usted es el-chico-que-vivió y si se descubriese… ya fuera de lo que es el Colegio, ¿ha pensado en lo que ocurriría?- el hombre no dejaba mostrar ningún sentimiento en su cara- Son muchos motivos en realidad, más de los que usted pueda imaginar.

-¿Entonces a qué se debe que hoy me haya besado? ¿Ha sido un impulso acaso?- preguntó Harry, dolido, con tono irónico.

-No esperará, Potter, que me ponga en plan romántico, ¿verdad?- el adulto en su interior mantenía una lucha, sólo se le ocurría una forma de hacérselo ver, pero no quería usarla; sin embargo Harry lo observaba con las cejas alzadas y parecía esperar que le explicase sin tener en cuenta sus palabras anteriores, y Snape no sabía si se debía a que no había entendido lo que quería decir o si lo hacía por ponerle en un aprieto. Suspiró, derrotado, y cogió aire antes de responder- Digamos, señor Potter, que el corazón no suele seguir a la razón.

Harry sonrió casi de inmediato y le brillaron los ojos, parecía divertido y feliz, pero aún lo "invitaba" a que siguiese dando explicaciones con algunos movimientos de manos. Snape bufó, y volvió a hablar.

-¿¿¡Qué quieres oír, Harry!?? Si no te quieres dar por enterado ya no es mi problema- dijo con voz seca-. No oirás de mi nada más, así que date por satisfecho con eso, porque la única manera aparte de ésa que estoy dispuesto a utilizar para responderte es ésta- y, atrayendo su cuerpo hasta pegarlo al suyo, lo besó apasionadamente.

Cuando se separaron los ojos de Harry brillaban más aún.

-Bien, me daré por satisfecho con sus dos respuestas… por ahora- acabó con una amplia sonrisa. Snape lo miró amenazadoramente ante lo cual el Gryffindor se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente, luego se separó de él y lo miró con cierto miedo en sus verdes ojos.

-Más le vale que no vuelva a cambiar de opinión- dijo moviendo un dedo frente a su pecho en forma de aviso. Y sin más, se agachó para coger el libro que minutos antes se le había caído y se marchó de la habitación, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, dejando tras él a su profesor. 

.

Harry, tras separarse de Snape decidió ir a su cuarto, ya no tenía muchas ganas de ir a la enfermería. Entró en su casa común con la misma sonrisa en la cara, y empezó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos.

-¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

-¿Eihh?- el moreno había detenido sus pasos para no llevarse por delante a su pelirrojo amigo que se había puesto frente a él para pararlo.

-Te estábamos llamando… - señaló con una mano algo que quedaba tras el moreno, éste se giró y vio que Hermione, sentada en una mesa, lo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa burlona- No puedo creer que no te enteraras. 

-Ahhh, perdón- Harry lo miró confundido, y volviendo a sonreír añadió-. No os vi.

Ronald Weasley agachó algo la cabeza y empezó a ladearla estudiando el rostro de su amigo, no sabía porqué pero algo le resultaba conocido en la actitud de Harry. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos como platos y la boca aún más.

-¡GRANGER!- gritó con voz aguda. Algunos de los Gryffindors que se hallaban en la Sala Común lo observaron sorprendidos, en parte por el grito y en parte por llamar a su mejor amiga por el apellido. 

Hermione se acercó presurosa y más sorprendida que nadie, al llegar junto a sus dos amigos alzó las cejas a modo de pregunta al más alto de ellos. Éste, incapaz de hablar, simplemente le señaló con un gesto a Harry mientras seguía con la boca abierta en señal de estupefacción. Hermione siguiendo su indicación observó a su otro amigo que los miraba atónito, ¿qué le pasaba a Ron? Como no hallaba respuesta en el pecoso rostro de éste miró a la chica que le estudiaba la cara, la vio concentrada en la tarea y, divertido, le sonrió.

-Ohh- fue lo único que salió de los labios de la joven tras unos segundos. Miró a Ron con los ojos abiertos y luego se volvió nuevamente hacia Harry. 

-Harry- dijo con voz melosa-, ¿porqué no nos acompañas?- y prácticamente arrastró a un desconcertado muchacho hasta la esquina más apartada de todo Gryffindor que encontró.

El moreno quedó con la espalda pegada a la pared y frente a él, acorralándolo, según su propia opinión, sus amigos. ¿Por qué eran sus amigos, no? Se preguntó si era normal que tus amigos te den miedo, pues en ese momento era lo que le estaban haciendo sentir, en especial Ron que tenía la cara desencajada y pálida.

-¿Qué-has-hecho?- el moreno entendió con dificultad la pregunta que le hacía Ron, ya que éste habló como si no le quedase aire en los pulmones.

Harry buscó una explicación en su amiga, pero ésta parecía que por una vez no era capaz de dar una respuesta, simplemente negaba con la cabeza de un lado a otro. El moreno, perdido, se quedó mirando ahora a uno ora al otro.

-TÚ... has... aaahhhhhhhh. ¡No me lo puedo creer!- medio gritó el joven más alto.

-Cuidado Ron, no vayas a soltar algo... recuerda que estamos rodeados de compañeros.

-Estooo... ¿os importaría decirme qué he hecho?

Hermione al fin pareció reaccionar y mirando a Harry se decidió a hablarle.

-Pues... deberías ser tú el que nos lo dije...- se vio interrumpida por Ron.

-Ahhh, ¡no, gracias! No se tú, pero ¡yo NO quiero saber lo que ha hecho!- dijo meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, y se vio perfectamente como su cuerpo se estremecía.

-¡Ron!- le regañó la castaña- ¡Es tu amigo! 

-Sí- señaló con uno de sus largos dedos a Harry al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza-, él sí, pero Snape no- terminó diciendo con cara de asco.

Harry, nada más oír el nombre de su profesor de Pociones palideció. Así que lo sabían todo, ¿pero cómo? Hermione, leyendo en su rostro su sorpresa, sonrió algo y le dijo con el tono que usaría una profesora de guardería para hablar a uno de sus niños:

-Harry, no lo sabríamos si no fuese porque te estás comportando de la misma manera estúpida en que lo hiciste el día en que besaste a Chang por primera vez.

El aludido se sonrojó notablemente. 

-Bueno, en verdad... no exactamente... pero casi, casi- agregó Hermione en tono conciliador-. Además tus ojos brillan mucho más, tu sonrisa es más amplia... se te ve más feliz. ¿No crees Ron?- miró al otro chico que le dirigió una mirada entre aturdida, indignada y temerosa, claramente diciendo `¿¡Y a mí que me dices!? ¡Es lo único que me faltaba!´.

Hermione, comprensiva, se giró una vez más para dirigirse a Harry.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó?

-Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhh- las mejillas del moreno alcanzaron un bonito color rojo... rojo vergüenza. Tras varios sonidos que eran intentos de expresarse consiguió unir varias palabras-. Digamos que... él y yo... estamos juntos- ahora sus mejillas decían a las claras que su vergüenza era mucha, pero mucha, mucha. 

-¿Síiiiiii?- la voz de Hermione sonó excitada y chillona. Pero de repente su sonrisa menguó, al parecer había recordado algo- Ohh, pero, ¡es un profesor!- dijo con tono preocupado y de duda- Ron a su lado bufó.

-¿Y eso es lo que más te preocupa? Hermione, es-Snape- dijo vocalizando todas las sílabas para que su amiga le entendiese bien-. No es cualquier profesor, es... ¡es Snape!- repitió como si con ese nombre lo explicase todo, incapaz de hallar otra palabra que expresase mejor lo que pensaba al respecto. 

La joven lo ignoró y se preocupó únicamente de Harry.

-Juntos... tendréis que tener cuidado... Si necesitas algo...

-Gracias, Hermione- la sonrisa renació en los rojos labios del moreno.

-De nada... La verdad... no me sorprende por lo que a ti respecta, ya lo sabíamos, pero... no pensé que Snape llegase a corresponderte- dijo en voz baja y algo apurada.

-Sí, no te preocupes por decirme eso, Hermione- dijo al verla algo incómoda-. En realidad yo tampoco lo creía, no pensaba que me… quisiera de la misma manera que yo a él. Sin embargo este verano me decidí, tenía que intentarlo... y aunque me rechazó, hoy me ha dado a entender que... estaremos juntos- sus mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse, pero esta vez más levemente-. Y... bueno, os lo recomiendo- amplió su sonrisa-, si os gusta alguien decídselo... no se os vaya a escapar- palmoteó a sus dos amigos en el hombro y se hizo camino entre ellos-, o sino... os arrepentiréis más adelante- y aumentó su sonrisa al ver las mejillas de su amiga sonrojadas y, al lado de ésta, un rostro completamente rojo.

Sin decir más se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de los chicos, ahora con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

______________________________________________________________________

¿Qué os pareció? Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. 

Este capítulo es el más largo de los que he escrito hasta ahora (tampoco mucho más, pero…), ¡no os quejaréis! Además, creo (es mi humilde opinión) que es algo… diferente a los anteriores. No sabría explicarlo bien. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?

Bueno, sea más largo o no, o diferente a lo anterior, en todo caso espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, con eso me conformo.

Si tenéis dudas, sugerencias, quejas,… si queréis seguir amenazándome, mandarme howlers (espero que se escriba así ¬¬), maldiciones,… (nada de virus, por fi ^^'),… ¡ya sabéis qué hacer! Un beso y… ¡hasta pronto!

****

Próximo capítulo (aún en fase de producción): **_Un regalo inesperado_**.


	9. Un regalo inesperado

¡Hola a todos! 

Antes que nada decirles que ayer noche acabé el quinto libro de Harry Potter (había leído una buena parte del libro que me pasó una amiga, pero no lo había leído entero) y me planteé (entre otras cosas) seriamente cómo demonios podía estar yo escribiendo un Harry/Snape... Pero bueno, le tendré que echar más imaginación aún a la cosa...

Quiero agradeceros los **reviews** que me habéis enviado hasta el momento y... aquí van las **respuestas** a los del capítulo anterior:

****

Kmy Kusanagi: ¡Hola Lissie! ¿De veras crees que es uno de los mejores capítulos? Ains, ¡qué ilusión! Bueno, sí, Severus estuvo algo indeciso, jejeje, pero es que quiere al niño y aunque sabe que es peligroso estar con él… la tentación puede más, y la verdad es que el amor es algo egoísta, ¿o no? En cuanto al Snape del libro es un personaje… complejo, hay veces en que me entran ganas (aunque va a ser que no, porque como no pille al actor… jejeje ^^') de pegarle patadas y otras en las que me da pena… su vida es tan triste… y como parece que Rowling no tiene prisa en hacerlo feliz pues… lo haré yo, jejjeje (esto es lo bueno de los fics, haces lo que te da la gana). En cuanto a lo de que al escribir fics sobre Draco y Severus hay que fijarse en otros fics… en mi opinión eso sería un error, ya que en muchos (que no en todos, por supuesto) cambian por completo a estos dos la personalidad que tienen en los libros… y es una pena, porque son dos Slytherins… únicos ^^'. Me alegra que te gustase que Harry diese el primer paso. Y sobre Voldemort, jajajja (uy, uy, uy ^^'), pues pronto (o eso creo yo) saldrá, jejeje, y… bueno, mejor no digo nada sobre él. Me alegra también que te empeñases en dejarme un review aunque el ordenador se negase a cooperar ^^ (tus reviews me encantan y, desde luego, no pasan desapercibidos ^^). Y ya por último, lo de los capítulos, como ya te dije, ni idea… los que vayan saliendo (que espero no pasar los 20 ¬¬). Muchas gracias, sobretodo por decirme que te gusta como escribo (acabaré sonrojándome ^^)! Tú también puedes contar conmigo ^^ para lo que sea. Un beso, cuídate y ¡publica Condenados! Hasta pronto.

****

Kendra duvoa: ¡Hola! ¿Te gustó la reacción de Severus? No sabes cuánto me alegra "oírlo" ^^. Tienes razón al decir que Harry ya se merecía un poco de amor, pero Snape también… a ver si así su caracter se dulcifica un poco ^^' (no estaría mal, jejeje). Bien, ¡yo también espero que me leas pronto! Gracias por darme tu opinión. Ojalá este capítulo también te guste. ¡Saludos!

****

Shashira: ¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡Qué alegría ver por aquí a la superpoderosa Burbuja! Eihhh, ¿Qué yo tengo a todo el mundo en vilo? ¡Ja!, quién fue a hablar… Ok, quizás sea cierto, pero únicamente tengo una historia… sin embargo tú tienes a cientos de personas en suspenso con tus diez (o quizás sean once, ya perdí la cuenta ¬¬) historias… Así que no te quejes. Además tú sabes ya que pasará más o menos ¬¬'. Por cierto, eres la primera persona que me dice que corro poniendo capítulos ¬¬' (¿desde cuándo lo soy?). Pues claro que te pido tu opinión sobre mi historia, por algo eres la culpable de que esté obsesionada con HP, la culpable de que conociese esta página y me enganchara sin remedio (hasta estar casi tan obsesionada como con los libros), y… por tanto, la culpable de que escriba fics de HP (jajajja, síiiii, tú eres la culpable de que escriba slash, jajaja ¬¬, ejem. No sabes cuánto me alegra en ocasiones estar lejos de ti, sí, en serio, porque a saber qué me harías si leyeras esto estando yo allí…) Bueno, que me echas de menos me lo dices por teléfono ^^''. Yo también te quiero, tonta. Cuídate, se buena y estudia. ¡Pero sobre todo escribe! Jajaja, que era broma. ¡I love u, idiota! 

****

Dark-sabry: ¡Hola! Por supuesto que me quedo con vosotros, cómo no, si sois una compañía inigualable ^^. Sobre los reviews, bueno, lo importante es saber qué opinas, así que si son uno o dos… pues no importa tanto, yo te los agradezco igual. Me alegra saber que piensas seguir mi consejo y no beber nada (después todo lo que tú quieras)… aunque me parece que tienes una idea equivocada de porqué te lo digo… ^^' Y en cuanto a que Snape será tu cuñado… continúa sorprendiéndome ^^''. Otra cosa: claro que te dediqué el capítulo (no, no te equivocaste ^^), era lo mínimo que podía hacer… te estoy tan agradecida (es que me incluyan en sus favoritos… ToT)… Jajjaja, gracias por hacerme caso y jurarme que no tomarás nada hasta acabar de leer (aunque tampoco hacía falta ponerse tan melodramática ^^'). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, ¡un beso, cuídate!

****

Asuky-chan: ¡Hola Asuky! ¡Gracias por molestarte en bajarte este fic y leerlo! ^^ Me alegra que te gustara… y sí, ya veo que quieres más H/S (jejeje, aquí la mayoría ya me está preguntando… ^^'). Respecto a publicar… intento hacerlo lo antes posible, pero entre que no tengo nada más que lo que publico (es decir, que por ejemplo en estos momentos no tengo nada del próximo capítulo, por no hablar de los demás ¬¬) y que en la facultad me están explotando… Pues se hace lo que se puede ToT. Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Un saludo!

****

Olga: ¡Perdón por el retraso! (Meiko-Malfoy llega corriendo pero como siempre… tropieza por el camino y llega con mucho retraso ¬¬) Bueno, has hecho que me plantee seriamente de escribir… vamos, ya sabes qué (me parezco a los magos nombrando a Voldemort ^^'), porque yo diría que aquí todas quieren algo más explícito (¡qué apuro!)... Bueno, no pasa nada si no tienes ideas, ¡yo tampoco!, así que no te puedo culpar (ni pensaba hacerlo, pero bueno). Gracias por leer el fic, ojalá te continúe gustando.

****

Luzy Snape: Jajaja, ¡te dejé picada! BIENNN (soy mala, ¿eh? Comienzo a planteármelo seriamente…). ¡Me alegra que te gustase la reacción de ese par! ¡Pues por supuesto que Harry no podía dejárselo fácil: no es un juguete, se tenía que decidir! Me satisface saber que la bomba, de momento ^^', no tienes pensado enviármela, es algo… tranquilizador ^^. Gracias por seguir leyendo, ¡ojalá te guste este capítulo! ¡Un saludo Luzy!

****

Kaco Malfoy de Snape: ¡No sabes la ilusión que me hizo saber que te habían recomendado mi fic! Aunque tengo una duda: ¿qué clase de amiga hace eso? ¿Cómo pudieron recomendarte esto? ¬¬ Vale, esto no es una queja, conste ^^. Pero ya en serio, que me puso muy contenta tanto por que te la recomendaran (doy gracias mentales a tu amiga ^^) como por que te guste. Muchas gracias por tu review, me levantó mucho el ánimo. Deseando que continúes leyendo y que siga siendo de tu agrado, me despido. ¡Un beso y gracias!

Y aquí está finalmente el capítulo 9 (pero bueno... ¿a cuántos va a llegar esto?). Y... pues, como estoy desanimadilla últimamente, si no os importa esta vez me lo dedico a mí misma, ¿os parece bien? (Sí... estoy loca. ¡Ya lo sé! ToT). ¡Ojalá os guste! Nos vemos al final del capítulo... (donde os volveré a dar la lata con otra cosa ^^).

**__**

Capítulo 9. Un regalo inesperado.

Su amigo había desaparecido por las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de los chicos Gryffindors hacía apenas tres minutos, y durante ese tiempo Ron y Hermione habían quedado con la mirada fija en aquellas, como si fuesen la cosa más interesante que hubiesen visto jamás. Pero Hermione, siempre juiciosa se dijo que aquello era una tontería y se reprochó su sonrojo, ¡pero si Harry estaba hablando de Ron! ¡De su amigo desde los 11 años! ¿Qué hacía entonces poniéndose colorada al pensar en hablar con él de… amor? 

La castaña respiró hondo. El que a ella aquello le pareciese absurdo, en todo caso, no quería decir que no fuese consciente de que el pelirrojo le gustaba, ¡claro que lo sabía!, desde hacía años… sin embargo, seguía siendo su amigo y era una tontería comportarse así. Resuelta (bueno, era un decir, digamos mejor: todo lo resuelta que podía estar en esa situación) se giró hacia su amigo, que continuaba bastante rojo, para hablarle del tema. Pero le bastó con mirarle a los ojos para que su valor (tan característico de los Gryffindors) se fuera a tomar un paseo, aunque por suerte, pensó, no se puso colorada esta vez.

-Escucha Ron, creo que Harry…

-Ya, ya sé lo que vas a decir…- dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo. Hermione lo miró asombrada y esperó a que continuara- que le ha afectado estar con Snape.

La chica al principio no reaccionó, si bien pronto esto cambió y su cara expresó enfado: ¡sería idiota Ron!

-¿Estás de broma, no?- preguntó con voz fría que sorprendió al joven que se hallaba frente a ella- ¡No hablaba de eso!

-¿Entonces?- preguntó a su vez éste con el ceño fruncido en señal de duda.

Pero si Hermione tenía pensado decirle que Harry tenía razón y que ya era hora de arriesgarse… las ganas ya habían desaparecido gracias a la "oportuna" frase de Ron. Resopló indignada, sin ninguna intención de responder.

-¿Y no te gusta nadie?- preguntó tras unos segundos la castaña, cuando ya estuvo más tranquila.

-Ehhh, bueno… ahhh- comenzó a soltar el pelirrojo y rojo chico. Tras unos momentos en los que su boca se negaba a cooperar consiguió responderle algo coherente-. Puede ser… aunque ¡yo no pienso hacer nada! Si acaso… que ella de el primer paso. No veo porqué tiene que ser siempre el chico el que pida salir. ¿Es que acaso las chicas no tienen boca y voz para hacerlo?

Hermione se dijo que el joven tenía por una vez razón, pero no se veía con ánimos de decir nada a Ron, porque siempre quedaba la duda, por pequeña que ésta fuera, de si era ella la persona que gustaba a Ron, y si por tanto era correspondida.

-Pues vaya Gryffindors estamos hechos- dijo en voz baja, hablando para sí misma, la chica.

-¿Qué decías?- preguntó Ron acercándose un poco a ella, para oírle mejor.

-Nada, nada. 

Y quedaron otros minutos en silencio. Y de repente, un alumno bajó de las escaleras que comunicaban los dormitorios de los chicos con la Sala Común y, para sorpresa de Hermione y Ron, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Aún aquí? No tenéis remedio…- dijo el chico de ojos verdes, que brillaban sorprendentemente en ese instante, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro- Estaba yo tumbado en mi cama… pensando en mis cosas. No obstante tenía la sensación de que no os podía dejar solos… Jajaja, hasta para esto necesitamos estar juntos los tres- añadió riéndose con todas sus ganas. Sus amigos le observaban atónitos sin saber qué decir, y el moreno, dándose cuenta, volvió a hablar-. Bajé para echar una manita…

Ahí tanto Ron como Hermione abrieron la boca debido a la sorpresa. 

-No os quejaréis… ¡Qué buen amigo tenéis!

Hermione le miró con cara asesina, mientras que Ron seguía sin tener muy claro qué hacía ahí su amigo hablándoles a saber de qué.

-Tenías razón, Ron- afirmó la Gryffindor-: le ha afectado estar con Snape.

Ron quedó desconcertado y Harry la miró ceñudo.

-Eh, eh, eh. ¡Que vine para ayudar! Llevamos más de tres años con lo mismo, ya va siendo hora de que lo arreglemos. Bien, ¿qué os parece si lo echamos a cara o cruz? El que pierda habla primero.

En ese momento Ron comenzó a entender qué era lo que se proponía su amigo pero aún no terminaba de asimilarlo. Hermione, por su parte, sentía ganas de estrangular al moreno.

-Harry- dijo con voz suave-, o te marchas ahora mismo y desistes para siempre de tus ideas o te echo una maldición.

Harry quedó anonadado: vaya con su amiguita, ¡qué genio! Sin embargo no se amedrentó y continuó insistiendo.

-Venga, seguro que encontramos una solución para que os decidáis y acabemos, con suerte, antes de mañana este problemilla.

Ron entonces asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que decía:

-A mí lo de cara y cruz me parece una buena idea- dijo bastante convencido.

Hermione sintió que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. ¿¡Serían imbéciles!? Ella no pensaba decir a Ron, y menos aún quería que éste le dijera, que le quería porque a Harry se le hubiese ocurrido la "maravillosa" idea de cara o cruz. Ella no pensaba confesar de esa forma sus sentimientos… Ya completamente exasperada y enojada con aquel par se decidió a acabar con aquella estúpida situación.

-Veamos… Ron- dijo el nombre con tono firme. Tomó aire, lo retuvo durante tres segundos en sus pulmones y, lentamente, lo soltó. Repitió la operación. Tanto Ron como Harry la miraban atentos y expectantes-, tú… tú me gustas desde primero y creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo sepas.

Los dos chicos quedaron unos breves segundos en silencio hasta que…

-¡Así me gusta!- exclamó Harry tan fuerte que varios compañeros que se hallaban en la Sala Común lo miraron, curiosos- ¡Qué lance! ¡Qué determinación! ¡Qué…!- pero lo que pensase seguir diciendo se perdió pues una Hermione completamente enloquecida le chilló, callándole.

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER, LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ!

Ahora sí que toda la Sala Común tenía sus ojos sobre ellos, aunque ni la desesperada joven de cabellos castaños, ni el alto muchacho que se veía rojo a más no poder, ni tampoco el divertido chico de verdes ojos se daban cuenta de nada, de lo absortos que estaban en su propio tema.

Harry, completamente tranquilo, asintió y susurró para sí, aunque sus dos amigos, que estaban a solo dos pasos de él, lo oyeron a la perfección.

-No ha sido muy romántico pero…- sin embargo, juiciosamente, decidió no tentar más su suerte con respecto a Hermione y, dirigiéndose a Ron y dándole una palmada en la espalda, dijo- Enhorabuena, ¡mis felicitaciones!

Y el joven moreno se giró y se fue nuevamente a su dormitorio, sin esperar respuesta puesto que su pelirrojo amigo parecía ajeno a todo, salvo al rostro de la castaña, desde que ésta le dijo que estaba enamorada… de él.

Esa noche estaban cenando todos en el Gran Comedor. Harry estaba sentado con Ron a un lado y Neville al otro, y enfrente su amiga Hermione. El profesor de Pociones observaba a este grupo, en concreto al chico de verdes ojos, que un par de veces lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios. 

-Severus, ¡Severus!- Dumbledore lo llamaba con una sonrisa en los labios y un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Disculpa, Albus. ¿Qué decías?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo cuando acabe la cena- su sonrisa se hizo más amplia-, así que si no tienes que hacer algo importante...

-Puedo ir con usted- aseguró Snape con el rostro ceñudo, ¿qué era lo que deseaba? Ese rostro tan alegre...

Cuando el director acabó su cena y se puso en pie, Severus Snape lo siguió, y juntos salieron del comedor.

-Bien, mejor vayamos directamente, hay que aprovechar que casi todo el mundo está cenando- Snape miró intrigado, ¿porqué el director tenía esa costumbre de hablar de forma que se tuviese que adivinar qué era lo que quería decir o dar a entender?

Llegaron a un pasillo alejado de casi todo, de las Casas Comunes, de la mayoría de las aulas en las que se impartían clases, de todo. El director se paró ante una puerta y cuando susurró una contraseña se abrió ésta. El anciano entró y tras él hizo lo mismo el profesor Snape. 

Ante los ojos de ambos se dejó ver un salón amueblado por una amplia mesa, varias sillas, dos sillones, un sofá y una estantería, todo el suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra, y en el centro de una de las paredes se veía una chimenea. En aquel salón se abrían tres puertas, una por la que habían entrado, otra situada en la pared de enfrente y otra en la pared que quedaba a su izquierda. Dumbledore se acercó a ésta, seguido por Snape, y la abrió. El profesor de Pociones pudo ver un dormitorio grande formado por una cama de matrimonio, dos mesillas de noche y un armario de grandes proporciones, también en aquella habitación había chimenea, aunque más pequeña que la del salón, además de que en una de las paredes se abría una puerta.

-Aquello es el cuarto de baño- dijo el anciano señalándola.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y volvieron a mirar el salón en que se hallaban. Snape no sabía qué decir, ¿para qué lo había llevado hasta allí? Miró al director y se decidió a preguntárselo.

-Muy bien, Albus, la habitación está muy bien- dijo sorprendido Snape-, pero… ¿para qué me la enseñas?, ¿para qué es?

-¡Ahh, sí! ¡Qué cabeza la mía! Aún no te lo he dicho, es verdad- sonrió el anciano-. La edad ya está haciendo mella en mí- añadió ampliando su sonrisa. Snape asintió levemente con la cabeza, plenamente convencido de que era así-. Bueno, es muy sencillo.

El anciano se sentó en uno de los sillones y con un gesto invitó al hombre de negros ojos a tomar asiento en el otro sillón, que se hallaba frente a él. Severus Snape así lo hizo y esperó con el rostro imperturbable la explicación del director.

-Pues, digamos que éste es un regalo de Navidad, algo adelantado eso sí, que hago a un buen amigo…- quedó en silencio mirando con diversión a un profesor muy perdido.

-¿Y ese amigo es…?- preguntó Snape intentando que el anciano hablase claro de una vez.

-Tú, Severus, ¿quién si no?- Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja, ¡qué divertido era aquello!

-¿Yo?- Snape lo miraba asombrado- Pero si yo ya tengo mis propias habitaciones… en las mazmorras.

-Por supuesto, Snape, no tienes que recordármelo, de eso sí me acuerdo perfectamente- Snape fue a replicar, pero el anciano levantó una mano para detenerlo-. Era una broma, Severus, ya sé que no lo decías por eso…- Snape frunció el ceño, vaya humor más raro el del director, lo conocía de sobra y aún así en ocasiones no sabía si hablaba en broma o en serio… Se le veía tan… venerable, que costaba creer, aunque se le conociese bien, que pudiese llegar a veces a ser tan… infantil y bromista- Aunque sé bien que tienes tus propias habitaciones privadas, digamos que pienso que en éstas tendrás más… intimidad aún. 

Dumbledore se dedicó a observar al profesor de Pociones con una amplia sonrisa en su cara, sabía a la perfección que Snape no entendía porqué le ofrecía aquellos aposentos si ya tenía, ¡pero era tan divertido dejarlo confuso unos momentos!

-Y… ¿porqué piensas que necesitaré más intimidad?- fue pronunciar estas palabras para que una idea llegase rápidamente a su cabeza, miró al director con incredulidad, pero pronto negó con la cabeza: no, no podía ser eso…, ¿o sí? Volvió a observarlo con duda, aquella sonrisa traviesa... 

-Ahora mismo lo sabrás… aunque me parece que ya lo sabes- dijo Dumbledore divertido, pero tras una pausa siguió hablando ahora serio-. Bien, y en cuanto a lo que esto supone, sé que no hará falta decirte que sigues teniendo las mismas responsabilidades… y, por si necesitamos algo de ti, he puesto un hechizo de tal forma que desde mi despacho podré llamarte a esta habitación- su rostro volvió a ser alegre de repente-. Y hay más hechizos aún, por ejemplo, hay un silenciador, con lo cual mientras las dos puertas que dan afuera estén cerradas nada se oirá en el exterior, también tiene un inmarcable, así que nadie sabrá dónde estáis- Snape lo miró suspicaz, ¿estáis?-, y… creo que no se me olvida nada.

El anciano se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la última puerta, tomó el pomo en su mano y giró para mirar a Snape que se acercaba a él.

-Severus, ¿recordarás el camino que hemos seguido hasta aquí, el que lleva hasta esa puerta?- con la mano que tenía libre señaló la puerta por la que habían entrado minutos antes. Snape asintió a modo de respuesta- Bien, ¿oíste la contraseña que pronuncié para que pudiésemos entrar?- el profesor de Pociones volvió a asentir- Perfecto, ahora te enseñaré la otra entrada y saldremos por ahí para que te aprendas también ese camino. Por la que ambos entramos está pensada para que entres tú, y ésta otra para que pueda entrar quien tú desees.

Snape abrió los ojos como platos, pero Dumbledore no pareció darse cuenta y simplemente abrió aquella puerta, tras la cual se veían unas escaleras que subían y al final de ellas otra puerta más, aquel pasillo estaba iluminado por una antorcha. Los dos profesores pasaron y Dumbledore cerró tras ellos.

-Muy bien, ambas- señaló con cada mano cada una de las puertas- únicamente se pueden atravesar si se sabe las contraseñas. La de ésta- indicó la que acababan de atravesar- es `Grageas de cera´- Snape hizo un gesto de asco mirándolo-, sí, yo puse las contraseñas- explicó Dumbledore, al tiempo que observaba la puerta que se encontraba escaleras arriba-. Y la de esta otra es `Pastel de chocolate con kiwi´. Lo interesante de esta entrada es que aunque alguien oiga la primera contraseña no podrá llegar hasta las habitaciones pues no sabrá la de la segunda, salvo que entrara junto con quien diga la primera, lo cual no es probable.

Dumbledore comenzó a subir las escaleras seguido por un desconcertado Snape.

-Bien, ¿recordarás también las contraseñas? `Pastel de chocolate con kiwi´ y `Grageas de cera´. Por supuesto que las podréis cambiar a vuestro antojo a partir de ahora- Snape quedó parado con un pie a medio camino del siguiente escalón, ¿podréis? Vale, se refería a aquella persona a la que él permitiese entrar… Empezaba a marearse.

Snape agradeció que el director finalmente abriese la última puerta dejándolo salir de allí, no creía que fuese a aguantar mucho más, tanta puerta por aquí tanta puerta por allá… 

-Sígueme, y está atento- Snape lo siguió estudiando el camino, no le era difícil pues ya conocía bien, o por lo menos bastante bien para ser aquel castillo, Hogwarts.

Finalmente, tras unos veinte minutos, llegaron hasta una gárgola que se veía en la pared y que cerraba la entrada del despacho del director.

-Eso era todo, Severus- Snape lo miraba sin saber qué decir-, espero que seáis discretos. Si alguien te ve entrar a ti por tu puerta y a él- el director miró a ambos lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie pasara por allí. `¿Él?´, Snape comenzaba a preocuparse- por la suya, jamás podrán imaginarse que vais a encontraros…

-Un momento, un momento, Albus. ¿Él, quién es él?

-¿Quién va a ser? Pues, obviamente, Harry.

-¿¿¡Qué!??

-Bien, Severus, si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer- se giró y pronunció una contraseña logrando que la gárgola se moviese hacia un lado dejando ver tras ella unas escaleras-. ¡Que disfrutes del regalo!

-Ehh… ¿Gracias?- dijo en voz baja el profesor de Pociones. Y no reaccionó hasta que no se cerró la gárgola tras el director.

¿Pero qué…? ¿El director,… Albus,… Albus le había dado unas habitaciones para que pudiesen tener intimidad él y Harry? ¿Un profesor y un alumno? ¿Él-Harry-intimidad? Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Snape. ¡Aquello no podía ser verdad!

____

Y bien, ¿qué os pareció? 

Una cosilla:

No tengo escrito ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA del próximo capítulo (rezad porque me venga la inspiración, por favor ToT), y este es uno de los motivos por el que estoy depre y... no sé cuando actualizaré.

* Preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, regaños,... lo que sea, ¿ok? Será todo (bueno, eso espero ^^') bien recibido.

Un beso a todos y por fi, decidme que os pareció este capítulo (que el fic me está volviendo loca, es decir, más loca de lo que ya estaba antes).

Gracias por leer. ¡Hasta... la próxima!

MEIKO-MALFOY.


	10. Soy humano yo también me equivoco

Bien… ya con el fic: capítulo 10 y… creo que ya es hora de decir algo (que se me ha ido pasando, y pasando, y…): Yo no soy Rowling, estos personajes no me pertenecen y… bla bla bla. ¬¬ ¿Es que acaso alguien iba a creer que ésto es de Rowling? Pero bueno… yo lo digo, y como dicen que más vale tarde que nunca…

Veamos, primero disculparme por la demora ^^'', es que no tenía nada escrito y no estaba muy inspirada, además de que tengo un buen montoncito de trabajo acumulado ToT (vale, Meiko, no pienses en esooo).

Esto, mejor les dejo con las **respuestas de los reviews**. ¡Una cosa!: me alegra ver que aún (ya en el capítulo 10) voy encontrando por el camino nicks nuevos, es decir, gente que antes no me había escrito, por ser nuevos lectores o simplemente porque no. ¡Un saludo a los lectores anónimos! (Sin bromas, ¡que lo digo de veras! Gracias por leer, os quierooooooo) Eaaa, lo dicho, mejor pasamos a los reviews ¬¬'.

****

Verónica: ¡Eihhh, hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo ^^. Pues sí, Snape estaba mareado, entre Dumbledore y las puertas ^^'. La verdad es que en este capítulo no aparece que Harry se sorprenda mucho, pero digamos que tiene la cabeza en otra parte… ¡Ojalá también te guste éste! Es soso, sin nada de acción, pero creo que hay que dar en estos momentos algunas explicaciones… Bueno, juzga tú misma. ¡Un saludo! 

****

Paula Moonlight: ¡Hola Paula! ¡Qué buena eres, me hiciste el favor de rezar! ¡No te tienes que disculpar por no escribir antes! Es bueno encontrarse aún ahora con gente nueva. Y tú me escribes cuando te de la gana… esto no es una dictadura (aún ^^'), eso sí: obligada a leer sí que estás ^^, ¡es broma! En cuanto a la sugerencia del jacuzzi (creo que sí se escribe así), como tú dices no describo el baño, y en este capítulo tampoco lo hago. Bien, no sé que pasará, y menos aún dónde, pero sea como fuere gracias por tu propuesta y por la idea, la tendré presente. Gracias por leer y por tus palabras, me animan mucho. ¡Un saludo!

****

RAC: Veamos… siento que no te guste como puse a Dumbledore, pero quería que echara una ayudita a estos dos y… la verdad es que el hombre suele ser muy misterioso cuando quiere. Oye… por si alguna vez escribe otro autor, o yo nuevamente, que está depre… no creo que sea un buen modo de animarlo escribirle que hay gente que te quiere asesinar… ¡Eaaa, es broma! ¡Un beso! ¡Perdón por el retraso!

****

Kat basted: ¿Qué se te hizo corto? Mmmm, siento no haber publicado antes, me fue imposible (creo que es un buen argumento decir que no tenía escrito nada de este capítulo, ¿no?). Bueno, como ya he dicho hace un momento (bueno, como he escrito hace un momento) a otra compañera… Harry se sorprenderá pero… estará más preocupado pensando en otras cosas que en lo que significará tener esas habitaciones.

****

LUZY SNAPE: Ahhhhhhhh, ToT. Me encantó tu review, aunque me deprime ahora que sé cómo ha quedado el capítulo 10, nada que ver con el anterior (espero que tiempos mejores vengan). Me hace inmensamente feliz que te gustara como reaccionó nuestra amiga Hermione, jejeje, me divertí de lo lindo escribiendo las escenas del trío… ^^, y por supuesto… el regalo de Albus. ¡Ojalá este capítulo no decepcione demasiado…! Un beso y muchas gracias por tus palabras, ¡me animaste!

****

Olga: Jajaja, gracias hija, ¡qué entusiasmo! ^^ ¿Te emociono? ¿Qué te emociono? Bueno… la inspiración (ya te habrás dado cuenta) no me llegó pronto. Eiihh, a mi no me mates… si acaso a mi inspiración, pero entre que no aparece por ningún lado y que además, si lo haces, se queda el fic por aquí, pues… Gracias por tus palabras, un beso también para ti (y cuídate ese corazón, que no te de un paro cardíaco, que tampoco es para tanto). 

****

Kendra Duvoa: Sí, cierto, Dumbledore es demasiado raro, quizás me pasé, pero me llegó la idea y… me encantó, además le veo su lógica. En todo caso te gustó el regalo, es bueno saberlo. También me alegra saber que te gustó la actitud de Harry frente a sus amigos, jejeje, me divertí con ese capítulo de lo lindo. Ojalá sí continúes leyéndome. Un saludo y un beso. 

****

Velia: ¡Buenas! Interesante tu review… Jejeje, sí, Hermione se decidió… pero por Harry, porque sino… digamos que antes de que se enterase Ron de otra manera, y ya hasta las narices de Harry, estalló y se le declaró a Ron de golpe con eso de: `Te quiero desde primero… y creo que va siendo hora de que lo sepas´ (o algo así, porque el fic será mío, pero no me lo sé de memoria, está claro); pero, por supuesto, ella también tiene su mérito, y es que es una Gryffindor se mire por donde se mire. Sí, es cierto que Ron me quedó lento, pero entre que lo es desde que nació (pobrecito mi Ron ^^', qué mala soyyyy), que estaba aturdido, y que, y lo más importante, era lo que me iba saliendo y me hacía gracia así, pues no tenía ganas de ponerle con más luces… ^^. Ainns, gracias por escribirme contándome tu opinión. ¡Hasta pronto!

****

Laura Black: ¡Hola, Laura (¿Es tu nombre? Mi hermana se llama así ^^ (Laura, no Black, jejeje, perdón… qué mal estoy))! Me hace feliz saber que te gusta mi historia a pesar de no gustarte mucho los slash ^^, ojalá continúe gustándote, conforme más avanzo más temo que no guste… ToT al final, que es lo más importante, porque que un capítulo no guste, vale, pero… ainsss, decididamente estoy fatal. Gracias por escribir Laura (¡qué nombre tan bonito! ^^'), espero que sigas leyendo. ¡Un beso! 

****

Moryn: ¡Buenas, Moryn! No sé si habrás llegado ya a este capítulo, desde luego, con lo que últimamente tardo, no te resultará difícil ponerte al día en mi historia ToT. Ojalá que para cuando llegues hasta aquí, después de haberte leído, posiblemente, un buen número de capítulos seguidos, no aborrezcas ya el fic, sino que te continúe gustando. ¡Un saludo y gracias por leer!

****

Marla: ¡Hola, Marla! ¿Sabes que tu review tardó días y días en llegar a mi correo? Hubo unos días en que pensé que ya no lo recibiría, aunque siempre lo podía leer en la web… Gracias por desearme suerte y… ¡perdón por la demora! Me preguntaste sobre Ron y Hermione… la verdad es que tenía pensado explicarlo en este capítulo, pero a última hora mi mente me jugó una pasada y empezó a idear algo que no tenía nada que ver con lo que tenía planeado... el resultado… el capítulo que sigue. Pero bueno, descuida que pronto se sabrá qué paso (primero tengo que enterarme yo, que no lo tengo muy claro)… ¡Un saludo!

Es en momentos como éste en los que mi mente se vuelve filosófica, como ella sola, y me pregunto seriamente: ¿qué co… ejem, perdón…, demonios estoy haciendo? Porque son las 4 y 10 de la madrugada, me duele la espalda, mis ojos están resentidos (los pobres…). Pero ea, la niña (es decir, yo), se empeñó en publicar en la mañana (en principio lo haré, vamos) y cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza…

** Otra cosa… a todos aquellos que quieren "acción", os pido paciencia, sé que voy lenta pero no lo puedo evitar, por mucho que quiera, tardo en llegar a lo que me interesa. Tampoco quiero prometeros nada, porque aunque tenga pensado añadir algo, la historia me sale sola… y yo no puedo, ni quiero, forzarla. _No es una queja_, pues entiendo que me escribáis por ello, al fin y al cabo los reviews están precisamente para eso, para dar opiniones, sugerencias, pedir algo,… lo que sea (relacionado con la historia, lógicamente ^^), tampoco es una excusa, pues si bien siento (porque en determinados momentos yo misma me desespero) ir lenta, como ya he dicho no puedo evitarlo. Únicamente lo digo para que lo sepan, pues es una pregunta que me han hecho bastantes lectores (que vuelvo a asegurar que _no me molesta lo más mínimo_). Os estoy muy agradecida por leer con paciencia este fic, de veras. ¡Gracias!**

Y sin más, les dejo ya con el capítulo. Dedicado a **Kmy Kusanagi** y a **Asuky-chan** (siento no tener nada mejor que dedicar… ToT).

*Al final del capítulo les volveré a dar la lata ^^ (para qué diré eso… a ver si luego no lo leen ¬¬).*

**__**

Capítulo 10. Soy humano… yo también me equivoco.

Snape paseaba de un lado a otro de su despacho y comenzaba a marearse de tanto dar vueltas. Genial…, pensaba mientras caminaba nervioso, ¿qué hacer? No sabía si ir a hablar con el director para pedirle una explicación acerca de… su regalo. 

Aún después de haber pasado un día entero, le costaba creer que Albus hubiese sido capaz de aquello; porque sí, aún siendo Albus, que era un hombre muchas veces impredecible, no podía creer que el director de un colegio diese a un profesor unas habitaciones para tener intimidad con uno de sus alumnos. ¡Aquello no era normal ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos! Pero si fuese a hablar con él… ¿qué decirle? ¿Cómo abordar el tema? Se estaba pensando seriamente el aceptar sin más el regalo y olvidar lo sorprendente de la situación. Sí, sería mejor hablar directamente con Harry, y lo mejor sería hacerlo al día siguiente, tras la clase de Pociones que recibirían los Gryffindors y Slytherins antes del almuerzo.

Quedaban apenas tres minutos de clase. Continuó caminando entre las mesas de sus, en su mayoría nerviosos, alumnos. Con sus ojos negros observaba las pociones ya acabadas de los jóvenes.

-Se acabó la clase. Dejad la muestra de vuestras pociones en mi mesa y desapareced de mi vista lo antes posible- dijo con voz peligrosa, más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

El profesor se dirigió hacia su mesa y se colocó a un lado de ésta mientras veía como los chicos de séptimo curso se acercaban a ella y depositaban allí los tubos que contenían las pociones. Cuando un joven de hermosos ojos verdes, que se veían tras unas gafas, y revuelto cabello azabache dejó un tubo que contenía un líquido naranja sobre la mesa y que se giró para dirigirse hacia la salida sin siquiera mirarlo, Snape lo llamó.

-Señor Potter- dijo con voz fría-, espérese. Quiero hablar con usted.

El aludido giró una vez más y lo miró ligeramente sorprendido, pero tras asentir levemente con la cabeza, fue a apoyarse en una de las primeras mesas y esperó a que todos sus compañeros desapareciesen por la puerta. Cuando esto ocurrió y la puerta quedó cerrada, el profesor sacó su varita del bolsillo de su negra túnica y pronunció un hechizo para que ningún sonido que se produjese en el interior de aquella habitación llegase fuera de ésta. Tras eso, quedó mirando fijamente al chico que le dirigió una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

-Bien, Potter- el Gryffindor alzó una ceja sorprendido ante la forma en la que el hombre le llamaba-, esta noche, a las 10, quiero que esté frente a la puerta del comedor, perfectamente cubierto por su capa invisible. ¿Entendido?- el joven asintió, extrañado- Bien. Cuando me vea aparecer por allí se acercará a mi, sin decir palabra ni dejar que se vea ni un solo centímetro de su piel, y me hará saber que está a mi lado tocándome el brazo. Tras eso, yo echaré a andar y tú me seguirás- el hombre empezó finalmente a tutearle-, sin hablar ni mostrarte hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿Comprendido?- Harry volvió a asentir y abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, retomó la palabra Snape- En ese caso, a las 10 en el Gran Comedor. Se puntual.

Y, como el profesor ya había quitado el hechizo que minutos antes había pronunciado y había comenzado a recoger las pociones que se hallaban sobre su escritorio, resignado, el joven de ojos verdes abandonó bastante mosqueado el aula, sin siquiera despedirse, diciéndose que tendría que esperar hasta la noche para enterarse de qué se trataba. 

Eran las diez y cinco y llevaba ya diez minutos esperando a su profesor: comenzó a impacientarse. De repente, vio como aparecía por un pasillo una sombra oscura que rápidamente iba aumentando de tamaño y adquiriendo forma: su profesor finalmente aparecía, ataviado con su habitual túnica negra. Harry se acercó al hombre y le tocó suavemente un codo, por toda respuesta, Snape hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de asentimiento y continuó andando, seguro de que el chico le seguiría. Harry iba andando a zancadas por los pasillos en pos de su profesor de Pociones, atento al camino que tomaban. Diez minutos más tarde, detuvo sus pasos tras la espalda de éste, que se había detenido, a su vez, frente a una puerta. Le oyó murmurar algo y vio como la puerta se abría. Ambos, uno detrás del otro, la atravesaron.

Harry se encontró en un pasillo en el que unos escalones bajaban casi hasta llegar a otra puerta. Se preguntó dónde estarían, pero decidió no hablar hasta que el profesor no se lo indicase. Bajaron los escalones y una vez más el joven oyó como eran pronunciadas unas pocas palabras (le pareció entender grageas), mediante las cuales se abrió la entrada. Ante lo que vio quedó sorprendido.

-Ya puedes quitarte la capa y hablar, Harry- oyó decir a Snape a su espalda, pues él se había adelantado unos pasos. Siguiendo sus palabras se quitó la capa y continuó observando la habitación.

Los ojos verdes recorrieron lentamente un amplio salón en el que los muebles eran de caoba, y las sillas, sillones, y el sofá estaban tapizados con difíciles dibujos de tonos verdes y negros, y cuyo suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra de bellos dibujos entrelazados, de negro y plata. Miró hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver que el techo era de una hermosa madera oscura, tallada en hermosas y complicadas figuras. Le gustaba aquella habitación, su aspecto era cálido y apacible. De repente recordó que no estaba solo y miró a su izquierda, el profesor de Pociones lo observaba atentamente y, al menos eso le pareció a Harry, pues no estaba seguro, parecía algo divertido. El adulto alzó las cejas en una muda pregunta a él dirigida.

-Es… es bonita…- respondió el chico y, mientras recorría una vez más, ahora rápidamente, con sus ojos la habitación, agregó-, acogedora.

-Mmm, sí, mucho- asintió levemente Snape, que fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones. 

El chico de verdes ojos siguió a su profesor y tomó asiento frente a él, en el otro sillón. Ambos quedaron mirando los ojos del otro, uno esperando una pregunta, y el segundo, una respuesta. Y como Harry viera que su profesor no pensaba explicarle nada al menos que se lo pidiera, cedió y despegó sus labios para hablar.

-¿Porqué me ha traído aquí?

Snape sonrió ligeramente, era hoy él el que llevaba las riendas, el que sabía, y el que se divertía al darse cuenta del desconcierto de su acompañante. Dejó unos segundos la pregunta en el aire, para poner nervioso a Harry, y lo consiguió. El joven comenzó a alzar lentamente las cejas hasta que éstas desaparecieron bajo los mechones de negro cabello que caían por su frente.

-Pues, es un regalo que me han hecho…

-Ahh, sin embargo… usted ya tiene habitaciones. 

-Sí, pero éstas… éstas son para que… Bueno- no sabía bien porqué pero, aunque no se notase, estaba algo nervioso ante lo que iba a decir al chico, si bien, sobretodo, se sentía muy divertido-, digamos que este regalo me lo han hecho para que lo comparta contigo.

Harry quedó unos segundos con la cabeza algo agachada y los ojos fijos en los de su profesor, luego su mandíbula inferior cayó al tiempo en que formulaba una pregunta.

-¿Qué?- dijo totalmente perplejo. Un instante después volvió a replantear sus dudas de otra manera- ¿Quién?

-Adivina- dijo Snape, mientras hacía un movimiento con la mano en señal de invitación. Su rostro no dejaba mostrar ninguna sensación, como si aquella situación no tuviese nada de extraño.

-Dumbledore- respondió automáticamente el chico. Sin duda, no había otra opción en su mente.

-El director Dumbledore- corrigió el hombre, pero en respuesta recibió un gesto de quitar importancia a aquello por parte del chico, que volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo…?- pero le fue imposible acabar su pregunta, pues su profesor le interrumpió, adivinando cómo acababa.

-Si no fuese mago, diría que lo supo por medio de magia.

-Y aunque sea mago…- insinuó el chico. 

-Harry- dijo con tono algo severo Snape, consiguiendo que al chico le recordase a McGonagall-, el director Dumbledore no va por ahí leyendo la mente de todo el mundo.

-Eso espero- murmuró por lo bajo Harry, algo arrepentido de haber pensado aquello del director de Hogwart. 

Quedó el chico pensando en aquel anciano… En todo el curso pasado casi no hablaron poco más aparte del tema del comienzo y el final de las clases de Oclumencia junto a Snape. Tenía que admitir que era gracias a Dumbledore que ahora no tenía que soportar a Voldemort en sus pesadillas, y que si no fuese por él, y se sorprendió al descubrir que en ningún momento había caído en ello, no se habría enamorado de Snape… menos aún habría acabado con él. Suspiró. Desde quinto curso las cosas habían cambiado mucho, y… a pesar de que en más de una vez sintió rabia e ira, e incluso odio, hacia aquel hombre de agradables maneras e inteligentes ojos azules, tenía que reconocer que le entristecía que su relación con Dumbledore hubiese dado un giro tan drástico.

-¿Y bien, qué piensas?- le llegó al chico la voz del hombre del que se había olvidado por unos minutos.

-Así que…- dijo en voz bastante baja Harry- Du… el director Dumbledore sabe…

-Que estamos juntos- Snape acabó por él la frase, pues el chico parecía no saber cómo continuar.

-Ajá.

-¿Te incomoda que lo sepa?-preguntó burlonamente el adulto.

-Pues… hombre. Él es el director y, bueno, usted es un profesor y yo un alumno. Me pregunto qué pensará de esto.

-Obviamente no le debe parecer demasiado mal, porque sino no nos habría dejado para nosotros estas habitaciones. ¿No crees?- ahora el sarcasmo estaba presente en la voz de Snape.

El chico, sin embargo, no respondió, sino que quedó con la mirada perdida en sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus muslos. Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba pensativo y, tras un breve momento de indecisión, se levantó y acercó hasta el sillón en el que se hallaba Harry. El chico, al ver algo moviéndose a tan escasa distancia, reaccionó, dando un pequeño bote en su asiento, y fijó sus ojos en los negros de su profesor, que estaban a su misma altura, pues el hombre se había agachado aferrándose con una mano al brazo del sillón.

-Te preocupa el tema de Dumbledore, ¿cierto?- pero aquellas palabras no tenían nada de pregunta, eran toda una afirmación. El chico abrió algo más los ojos, aunque se abstuvo de responder- Quizás deberías hablar con él- Harry soltó un pequeño bufido, entre molesto y divertido. Como fuese que el chico no parecía dispuesto a abrir la boca, Snape continuó hablando-. ¿Le echas la culpa a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido a Black? ¿O más bien de ocultarte cosas?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Así que no lo niegas… de hecho lo afirmas- y antes de que Harry pudiese defenderse, siguió-. Él me lo dijo, me comentó algunas cosas sobre vuestra conversación, sobre cómo te sentías, sobre cómo se sentía él…- Snape se levantó, antes de que comenzaran a dolerle las piernas por mantenerlas flexionadas. Comenzó a andar lentamente frente al sillón del joven- Harry, Albus es humano, no es perfecto, y, por tanto, tiene sentimientos, aunque conozco una excepción en eso- añadió por lo bajo, si bien Harry lo oyó a la perfección y se preguntó a qué se refería-. Albus comete errores como todo ser humano y… los cometió. Se siente culpable- se detuvo de repente para mirar fijamente a Harry- de la muerte de Sirius, siente lo que ocurrió. Y, si no me equivoco, más que por Sirius lo siente por ti.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no sabía realmente qué decir, por lo que la dejó como estaba antes, cerrada. Snape comenzó, por su parte, a dar vueltas nuevamente.

-Sabía, sabe, que lo querías, y está seguro de que su muerte te hizo, o te ha hecho, mucho daño. Al intentar que no sufrieras… lo único que consiguió fue lo contrario.

-¿Estás defendiéndolo?- preguntó Harry, completamente atónito.

-Aunque no lo parezca… yo también soy humano, Harry.

Harry inmediatamente se maldijo, y se preguntó, a pesar de que el tono del adulto y sus gestos no dejaban entrever nada de lo que sentía, si le habrían molestado o hecho daño sus palabras.

-Te lo digo porque dudo que realmente odies a Dumbledore, ni siquiera creo que te quede ya suficiente rencor hacia él. Ya eres mayor como para decidir lo que realmente quieres, puedes seguir comportándote como si no lo conocieras o puedes volver a entenderte bien con él como lo hiciste desde un principio- Harry tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía poco convencido. Snape respiró hondo y se agachó, esta vez apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del chico-. Mira, Harry- su tono era serio, ligeramente duro-, cuando te dije en cierta ocasión, el curso pasado, que no estabas solo…- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, recordando…- lo decía por mí, por supuesto, pero también se puede aplicar a otras personas, ya no sólo a Granger y los Weasleys. Moody, Tonks, Lupin, McGonagall,… también Dumbledore… Toda la Orden y todo el profesorado te apoyará si lo necesitas, no por ser Harry Potter, no por ser el-niño-que-vivió- al tiempo en que estas últimas salían de sus labios, hizo un mohín con ellos-; ellos te protegerán por ser un alumno, por ser un amigo, por ser… Harry. Te quiere mucha más gente de la que puedas suponer. Has hecho mucho bien desde que llegaste a este colegio, y te ganaste el amor de muchos- Snape hizo una pausa. Harry, con los ojos como platos, miraba a su profesor casi sin pestañear, mientras un nudo en su garganta le hacía daño-. Y tienes que entender que a veces… esas personas, nosotros, te fallaremos, y no en el mal sentido de la palabra. Habrá ocasiones en las que te intentarán ayudar, en las que tomarán una decisión por ti, en las que te negarán algo que tú desees, y sea para bien o para mal, lo harán porque te quieren y quieren lo mejor para ti.

Harry desvió la mirada, para luego cerrar unos instantes los ojos, mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. Aquello era increíble.

-¿Tú me estás diciendo a mi que perdone… cuando tú mismo eres incapaz de hacerlo?- dijo moviendo la cabeza en señal de desconcierto, al tiempo en que abría sus ojos para dirigirlos al hombre.

-Exacto- dijo tajante Snape-. Es precisamente por eso, más que por Albus, es por ti, por mi… Nos parecemos en muchas cosas, aunque no lo parezca, pero en otras somos completamente distintos, y no quiero que te parezcas a mi en eso. Tú eres tú, y te quiero como eres, y no va dentro de tu carácter odiar a la gente, y eso me gusta. Sé que todo el tema del Señor Oscuro… todo lo que te ocultaron… sé que tienes motivo para estar enfadado, pero… no te equivoques a la hora de culpar: quien verdaderamente te ha hecho daño ha sido siempre la misma persona, aquella que te marcó siendo bebé.

Harry quedó sin hablar unos momentos, con la cabeza gacha, tapó con sus manos sus ojos, pasándolas por detrás del cristal.

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo al fin, apartando las manos de su cara, y mirándolo con una sonrisa-, me parezco a ti- Snape lo miró algo confundido-, y a Dumbledore, al director Dumbledore, digo, también- el chico amplió aún más su sonrisa al ver que su profesor seguía sin comprender, era una sonrisa triste-. Yo, yo también soy humano, como Dumbledore, como tú- su sonrisa se apagó algo antes de continuar-, y… yo también me equivoco.

El joven moreno se mordió el labio inferior. Dolía, dolía aceptar que se había equivocado, dolía haber odiado, dolía…

-Te amo.

Harry alzó en un rápido movimiento la cabeza, y clavó sus verdes esmeraldas en los negros ojos de su profesor para descubrir que no era el único que estaba sorprendido. Aquellas palabras que habían salido solas de labios del profesor, esa frase tan pequeña pero con un significado tan grande, aquella afirmación con tal certeza, aquel sentimiento expresado, ese pensamiento que había permanecido escondido casi por completo, sin dejar ver siquiera a su propio dueño su tamaño real, se dejó descubrir en ese momento en toda su magnitud, ante los ojos de dos hombres que ya no podían ocultar que estaban ante lo más importante de sus vidas, que sus ojos se hallaban fijos en los que le mantenían en pie. Dos simples palabras unidas a dos torbellinos de sentimientos que pugnaban por salir de dos pares de ojos, fueron más que suficientes para comprender que realmente, lo dijesen o no, se amaban, y lo harían… hasta el final.

___

Bien…

* ¿Qué es esto? Ni idea, la verdad. Mira que mi mente me ha jugado una pasada… porque desde que tuve una ligera idea de cómo sería el capítulo tenía claro que: 1. Snape enseñaría a Harry la habitación; 2. Se sabría qué pasó con Ron y Hermione; 3. Se sabría algo de Voldemort. 

¡Ja! Y ahora resulta que, conforme escribía, mi mente iba cambiando al mismo tiempo de ideas y, para cuando me di cuenta, ni hablaba de Ron y Hermione, ni de Voldemort, si no de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Porqué? ToT.

Pero sea como fuere, ya que tenía prisa por publicar (que ya iba siendo hora), puesto que una vez acabado tuve que confesarme que en cierto modo era acertado (pues había que dar ciertas explicaciones, a parte de lo acontecido entre Ron y Hermione,…), y debido también a que ya me daba pereza y pena cambiar todo el capítulo, pues… quedó esto. Y ahora les toca a ustedes decidir… ¿qué les parece? 

Gracias por leer y dejar reviews. Espero que sigan leyendo, que es lo principal.

Un saludo a todos, me despido por el momento. ¡Hasta pronto!

Meiko-Malfoy.


	11. Pasión

****

¡Buenas a todos! Me complace estar aquí de nuevo, que ya iba siendo hora. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero... el capítulo se me estaba resistiendo (espero que haya quedado bien ^^') y además, como bien saben ya algunas amigas mías, el ordenador me obligó a retrasarme.

Bien, mejor comencemos ya... y, lo primero, las _respuestas a vuestros reviews:_

****

NOTA: las respuestas a los reviews que me enviasteis en el fic _Una decisión, por amor_ están en el capítulo 3 de _Acabar con todo_. (Nota dentro de la nota ¬¬': Si no habéis leído alguno o ninguno de estos dos fics míos... ¿a qué esperáis?)

****

Maite Zaitut: ToT ¡GRACIAS! No sabes la ilusión que me han hecho tus palabras, saber que te gusta como explico los sentimientos de estos dos... ha sido muy bonito tu review, te lo agradezco de veras. Siento haberme tardado pero espero, y deseo, que en tu opinión esta vez también haya merecido la pena. Muchas gracias por todo, un besazo.

****

Calipso: ¡Buenas! Me quedé con una duda, decías que tú pensabas lo mismo sobre Dumbledore... pero ¿igual que quién, qué Harry? Y sobre la declaración de Snape, jejjee, no sé ni como escribí eso... bueno, aquí aparece algo sobre ella... espero que no quieras matarme cuando lo leas. Bueno, cuídate y ¡sigue leyendo! Un saludo.

****

Marla: Ehhh, bien, bien, bien... Veamos, creo que al fin llegamos a algo que tú (entre muchas otras ^^') esperabas, espero que te guste (y guste al público en general), sino... pues me resta llorar y esperar que te apiades (y se apiaden... Vale, dejo de hablar de los demás ¬¬') y me des consejos o sugerencias. Ya sabes: ¡plan emergencia! Bueno, disfruta (espero ^^') del capítulo. Ya me contarás. ¡Un saludo!

****

BlackLady: ¡Buenas! Vaya, ¡qué entusiasmo! Espero que después del capítulo anterior, al leer éste no quieras matarme... más que nada, me gustaría continuar con vida para acabar el fic... Gracias por escribirme y ¡continúa leyendo! ¡Un beso!

****

Paula Moonlight: Weeee, ¡hola! Ron, Hermione, Voldemort... estos van a tener que esperarse, cierto, pues lo primero, primerísimo, es nuestra querida parejita ^^. Capítulo más movidito, más movidito,... sí, lo es. Espera, no comiences a leer aún ToT, déjame "hablar" y ahora lees ¬¬'. Bien, sobre el `Te amo´, ¿tú necesitabas oírlo? ¿Ein? Sí... Sev estaba serio al entrar, pero... luego cambió pronto su postura, jejjee, y aquí cambia aún más ^^, y también es cierto que la reacción de Harry fue muy seria pero... el niño tenía la cabeza en otra parte y... en ese momento no vio TODAS las habitaciones, jeje. Bueno, te dejo ya para que leas el capítulo. Ya me contarás qué te pareció ^^.

****

kendra duvoa: ¡Hola Kendra! Me gustó mucho tu review, que me dijeras que te gustó lo que Snape intentó hacer ver a Harry, y el final. La reacción de Snape al saberlo aparecerá más o menos ahora. Ojalá te guste el capítulo y... no me mates cuando leas el comienzo, jejeje. Un besazo, espero saber pronto de ti. 

****

Laura Black: ¡Hola... Laura! Jejeje (no hagas mucho caso a mis locuras ^^'). Te gustó el capítulo ¡qué bueno! Y sobre lo de ver a Snape de otra forma, ¿no te gusta? Bueno, en todo caso... quizás vuelvas a tener la misma opinión de él al comenzar este nuevo capítulo ^^'. Ojalá no sea malo porque... Bueno, un saludo Laura, ojalá disfrutes el capítulo 11. ¡Nos vemos!

****

Pekenyita: Eh, pues... creo que tienes razón, no recuerdo haberte "visto" antes por aquí, pero es bueno a estas alturas encontrar gente nueva ^^. ¿La empezaste y dejaste de leerla? Muy, pero que muy, mal hecho, jajja (es broma, pasa de mi.. bueno, tampoco hace falta que me ignores ^^'). Comentabas sobre el último capítulo que no reconoces a Snape, y decías que no era una crítica y... chica, eso es una crítica ¬¬', pero no pasa nada (no vamos a pelear por eso), en todo caso no me molesta, me parece bien que me digas sinceramente qué te pareció y en este caso: ¡yo estoy bastante de acuerdo! Te explico que no quedé muy conforme con el resultado pues... aunque Snape lo dijo sin querer, normalmente nuestro querido Sev sabe controlar mejor sus sentimientos. Por todo ello te invito a leer este capítulo que muestra el porqué Snape se ha... soltado tanto. Ojalá así cambies algo tu opinión sobre el capítulo anterior y, sobretodo, te guste este. ¡Un saludo!

****

LUZY SNAPE: ¡Buenas! Me alegra mucho que te gustase la declaración de Snape ^^ y espero que cuando leas este capítulo... a pesar de todo te siga gustando igual. Una cosa, no entendí algo que dijiste en tu review... pusiste: siguen haciendo un excelente trabajo con la traducción, van requetebién O.O. Ahí me perdí, la verdad. No entiendo... ¿qué traducción? Si el fic es mío ToT. Espero que me respondas... ¡Bueno, nos vemos prontito! ¡Un saludo! 

****

Amaly Malfoy: ¡Hola Amaly! ¡Encantada de "conocerte"! Me alegra mucho saber que, a pesar de que tu pareja favorita sea Draco-Harry, este fic te gusta ^^. También me satisface que pienses que, si bien va lenta la historia, así consigue más credibilidad, pues eso es lo que deseaba, y pensar que lo conseguí... es una gran alegría. No te preocupes que te aseguro que entendí todo lo que me querías decir. Respondiendo a tus dudas: Lord Voldemort desde luego que aparecerá, pero soy una romántica sin remedio y por eso me he desentendido de él casi por completo, pero aparecerá (jajjaja, risa malvada... bueno, quizás sea risa de loca ¬¬'); la habitación, regalo de Albus, es precisamente para disminuir el peligro de que se sepa la relación que mantienen, pero... podría ser que alguien lo descubra ^^; y... yo tampoco quiero que ninguno de los dos muera ToT, pero... ya se verá. Y, por último, sobre tu idea de que en el mundo mágico podría no estar mal vista una relación entre personas del mismo sexo... la respeto (y mucho, podría ser, desde luego), pero uno de los ejemplos que pones para mantener tu creencia me parece bastante cuestionable: mencionaste a Hagrid, y no te equivocaste al decir que es medio gigante pero... ¿acaso Hagrid no es rechazado por gente como Malfoy, no dicen en el cuarto libro que es peligroso? ¿Acaso no fue precisamente por el rechazo de los magos hacia los semigigantes que Madame Máxime (la directora del colegio francés) niega ser una semigigante, siendo eso mentira? Y sobre el tema de Fleur no puedo hablar porque si bien ella es una descendiente de veela, no sé como presentaría Rowling el tema... No me parece, ni mucho menos, que estés loca, y como ya te dije antes podría perfectamente ser como tú dice, pero... Yo tenía que escoger, y decidí lo más difícil para ellos, un motivo más para ser rechazados. En un mundo en el que rechazan a cualquiera que no sea un mago "normal", en el que son muchas las personas (no todas, desde luego) que rechazan a aquellos de "sangre-sucia", hombres-lobos, semigigantes,... no me parecería raro que (allí también) sean rechazados aquellos cuyas inclinaciones sexuales se "salgan de lo normal" (nótese el entrecomillado). Espero que no parezca una respuesta tajante, pues tu punto de vista (una vez más, lo digo) podría ser perfectamente cierto. Gracias, muchas gracias, por darme tu opinión, sin importar que coincidamos o no, te estoy agradecida por hacerme saber qué piensas acerca de lo que escribo. ¡Un besazo Amaly!

****

Kmy Kusanagi: ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Me alegra que regreses con nosotros tras estar días y días perdida y... ¡oye! Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, por el contrario, te estoy muy agradecida por todo ^^. Tienes razón al decir que Sev fue demasiado tierno, pero no te preocupes que Meiko ya lo arregló (o fastidió, ya veremos lo que la gente opina... ¡qué miedo! ToT ), es que... demasiado romántico, jjajaja. Síiiiii, LO AMA, biennnn. Acerca de que siempre me dices: este capítulo es el mejor... yo no tengo ninguna pega : P . Ohhh, me halagassssss, vas a conseguir que me sonroje ^^, me gustó en especial tu opinión acerca del Dumbledore de este fic. ¿Lemoncito? (Mi limón, mi limonero, entero me gusta más... Vale, lo dejo) Bueno, ¿lemon chiquitito? ¿No quieres mejor un lemonazo? Bueno, pero no te entusiasmes... Ejem. Otra cosa ^^, Voldemort está demasiado escondido, lo sé, pero irá apareciendo cada vez más. ¿No te gusta Ron/Herm? Los pobres... ¿los dejarías solitos? Ellos también tienen derecho... los pobres... ^^ jejeje. El capítulo te lo dediqué porque sí, jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras, muchas gracias. Un besazo Lissie.

****

Uialwen: HOLAAAA, ¡claro que me acuerdo de ti! De los dos fics de Draco/Harry ^^. Uoooooo, comienza a gustarte Snape (no sabía que mis escritos fueran perjudiciales para la salud mental... Naaaa, no me hagas caso, es broma ¬¬''). Vaya, ¿creíste que Snape moriría cuando se fue con Voldemort?, ¡qué pena! Eso nooooo ToT, será un cerdo (por no poner otra palabra ^^), pero... Y dejar al pobre Harry solo, ainss. Jijiji, ¿te gustó que fuese Harry el de la iniciativa? Eso me encanta porque... ¿no es acaso un Gryffindor?, pues ese era un buen momento de demostrar su valentía ^^, pero Snape gritarle POR besarle, jajaja, ¡oh no!, le gusta demasiado para eso, jajaja, más bien debería gritarle PARA que le besase : P Oye... al final dijiste que no se me ocurra terminarlo... ¿no será al revés? ¿No será que lo que querías decir es que lo acabe ya? Porque este fic va para largo ¬¬'. Bueno, en todo caso, te aseguro que aún le queda bastante ^^', es que escribo y escribo... y ya parece 'La historia interminable'... Bien, sólo me resta decir que muchísimas gracias por darme tu opinión (no sólo en este fic, sino también en los otros dos), te lo agradezco enormemente. Ojalá continúe gustándote este fic. Un saludo, ¡nos vemos pronto!

****

Gala Snape: ¡Hola, Gala! Gracias, gracias y... gracias. Yo también quiero saber cómo sigue la historia, jajaja (ejem, perdón). Es que este fic me está volviendo loca... bueno, yo ya estaba algo loca, lo reconozco, pero ahora estoy peor aún ToT. Espero que siga gustándote el fic y... ¡a ver qué tal te parece este capítulo! Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejarme tu opinión. ¡Muchas gracias!

****

Shashira: Que no puedo responder ahora mismo a tu review (lo siento ToT), pero es que no lo guardé y no me da tiempo a mirarlo. En todo caso, decirte que mucha gracias por seguirme apoyándome y que… ¡NO SABES EL CORTE QUE ME DA PENSAR QUE VAS A LEER ESTO! TOT Bueno, tendré que fastidiarme, porque a ti no te detiene ni tu madre, cuando quieres (a lo de tu madre no le hagas caso ¬¬'). ¡Muchas gracias por leer esto y todas mis demás historias! ¡I love u!

Lalalala (Meiko canta, desafinando, por supuesto ¬¬): TOY CONTENTA. **LLEGUÉ A LOS 100 REVIEWS**, soy felizzzzzzz. ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, os lo agradezco de corazón! 100 reviews, ains (esto es un suspiro), ¡qué ilusión...!

Y ya, mejor pasemos al capítulo: _capítulo once_ y... (voy a dar, a más de una, una alegría ^^') tengo que decir que en este capítulo habrá... jajajaja, os morís de ganas por saberlo, ¿eh? Os hice sufrir con la espera (aunque sin yo tener esa intención, conste) : P Síiiiii, vale, ya lo digo, eaaa (redoble de tambores): habrá sexo (o "acción" o "escenita", según lo llamáis algunas de vosotras, jejeje ^^). Así que... esperad que lo pongo en letras grandes para que se vea bien...

****

EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ LEMON (sexo) entre Harry y Severus, así que si alguien no gusta de escenas demasiado explícitas pues mejor que no lo lea, o que deje de leer cuando vea que la cosa, entre esos dos, comienza a calentarse. A vuestra elección lo dejo.

Bueno, lo dicho, aquí está ya el capítulo 11. ¡Hasta luego!

__

¡Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que deseaban una "escenita"!

**__**

Capítulo 11. Pasión.

Parpadeó. Severus Snape parpadeó. Confuso, se puso de pie y, tras mirar unas milésimas de segundo al muchacho que se hallaba sentado en el sofá, comenzó a caminar con el ceño fruncido. Mientras, el joven Gryffindor intentaba asimilar lo dicho por su profesor, sin embargo sus ideas se desvanecieron cuando el hombre de negras vestiduras comenzó a murmurar, suficientemente alto para que él llegase a oírlo.

-… Veamos, y tras el almuerzo fui a mis habitaciones- Harry parpadeó algo aturdido mientras le escuchaba-, corregí algunos trabajos… clases de nuevo… otra vez en mis habitaciones…- el chico comenzó a preocuparse: parecía poseído, hablando para si mientras daba vueltas y más vueltas- ¡Ahh!, ¿¡cómo se me pudo pasar por alto!?- exclamó de repente el hombre, deteniéndose. El Gryffindor se sobresaltó- ¡Por supuesto!- Snape echó una rápida mirada a su acompañante antes de continuar con sus murmuraciones- Es muy potente, sí, mucho… tanto que únicamente aspirar su olor varios minutos tiene efecto, mucho más leve desde luego, pero funciona. 

-Perdón… ¿podría explicarme de qué habla?- preguntó algo fastidiado Harry, levantándose del sillón.

-Ahhhhh, esto…- Snape lo observó, serio, no sabía muy bien cómo explicárselo- Sucede que, horas antes de venir estaba preparando una poción reveladora. Esa poción es una mezcla entre la parlanchina y la poción sinceridad, sus consecuencias: quien la ingiere será mucho más abierto durante un día completo, disminuyendo durante ese tiempo su capacidad de prudencia, entre otras. Para que lo entiendas mejor, tiene cierto parecido con el veritaserum, pues el que la toma habla de más, las diferencias: no hace falta que le interroguen, sino que hablará por voluntad propia y de lo que quiera. En definitiva, se soltará. Yo no la tomé, pero, aún así, al prepararla y estar oliéndola… tuvo un ligero efecto en mi.

-Mmmm, así que… estaba trabajando con esa poción y por eso…

-Por eso he hablado de más- el rostro de Harry se entristeció bastante, y aunque intentó que no se notara, su profesor se dio cuenta y agregó-, pero sólo la inhalé, su verdadero efecto es muchísimo más complicado y poderoso; además, lo que dije es absolutamente cierto, es lo que pienso… aunque en estado normal no lo diría.

El joven de ojos verdes se animó un poco y, sonriendo, se acercó a él.

-Esa poción me recuerda a una simple borrachera.

-Mmm, sí, tienes razón… ¡Espera! Antes de que se me olvide- el adulto cerró los ojos frente a Harry y repitió varias veces en voz alta-. Nota mental: no quedar con Potter cuando haga alguna poción de este tipo, no quedar con Potter cuando haga alguna poción de este tipo, no quedar con Potter cuando haga…

Harry rodó los ojos y lo miró entre enfadado y divertido, era gracioso ver a Snape así… si bien no creía que pudiese soportar tenerlo mucho tiempo en ese estado.

-¿Profesor? ¡Profesor!- Snape continuaba repitiendo la misma cantinela ya casi en palabras ininteligibles, aún con los ojos cerrados y acompañándose por un suave movimiento de asentimiento de cabeza- ¡SEVERUS!- casi gritó el joven, harto ya de que el hombre no le respondiese.

Inmediatamente, Snape abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendido; ahora el chico estaba rojo y lo miraba con vergüenza, era la primera vez, y en ese momento el Gryffindor deseó que fuese la última, que pronunciaba el nombre de pila de su profesor.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- la sorpresa estaba presente en la voz de Snape.

-Esto…, ¿Severus?- respondió inseguro el joven de ojos verdes.

En el rostro de Snape, una vez desapareció el desconcierto, comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa lobuna. Harry abrió los ojos como platos y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras aparecía una mueca de temor en sus labios.

-¿Crees que puedes llamarme así sin más?

-Ehhhh, ahhhhh… Yooo, yo no… se me escapó- intentó explicarse el joven, que volvió a dar una paso hacia atrás al ver que su profesor daba uno hacia él.

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta, señor Potter- dijo Snape con la típica voz fría que usaba en sus clases.

Harry se dijo que aquella poción realmente tenía que ser muy fuerte… ¡y que debía tener efectos secundarios!

-Ehhhhhh- pero nada más pudo salir de sus labios, pues su profesor se lo impidió.

Snape agarró al moreno por los codos y apretó sus labios contra los de él, a un mismo tiempo ambos abrieron sus bocas y comenzó una batalla entre sus lenguas. El joven, mientras cerraba los párpados sobre sus verdes esmeraldas, se liberó de las manos del hombre para apresar con sus brazos su cuello, y Snape, al tener las manos libres, atrajo hacia él el joven cuerpo. El beso se fue intensificando, el abrazo estrechando, ambos querían fundir sus cuerpos hasta ser uno sólo.

Cuando el beso fue roto por la necesidad de tomar aire, Snape fue deslizando sus labios por todo el cuello de Harry, que, como ya le ocurrió la primera vez en la que su profesor le besó ahí, no pudo evitar gemir cada pocos segundos. ¿Cómo podían unos simples besos en el cuello ser algo tan… tan erótico?, se preguntaba sorprendido Harry. Bueno, en realidad no eran simples besos: roces, mordiscos, lamidas,… se alternaban según los caprichos del hombre. El Gryffindor hundió más los dedos en la nuca y el cuello de Snape, alterado por las sensaciones que éste le provocaba. Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más irregulares… 

Cuando el profesor se detuvo y separó un poco el rostro para mirarlo, Harry estuvo a punto de soltar un resoplido de frustración, ¡no quería que su profesor dejase de besarle! Pero aquello perdió importancia cuando descubrió que Snape le miraba, según creyó, algo preocupado… más que eso, parecía mantener un debate interior, por lo que, ni corto ni perezoso, se separó de él lo suficiente para agarrar con sus manos su propia túnica y, rápidamente, sacársela. Snape arqueó una ceja en una muda pregunta.

-Hace calor- dijo Harry a modo de explicación-. ¿¡Es que usted no tiene calor!?- exclamó, casi enseguida, de forma brusca, como reclamándole algo. 

El hombre no encontró nada que decir; en su rostro, por lo general impasible, se podía ver cierta sorpresa. En cuanto se recobró, frunció el ceño y su preocupación se hizo más evidente. Pero antes de que dijese nada, Harry habló de nuevo.

-¡A la mierda con todo!- exclamó vehementemente, y, dando un paso adelante, atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de Snape y le metió un morreo im-presionante. 

El profesor de Pociones quedó algo aturdido, y fue casi cuando comenzó a responder el momento en el que Harry dejó sus labios para darle algunos besos perdidos por su rostro, antes de dirigirse a su cuello. Al hombre le gustaba como lo hacía, tan pronto de forma desesperada y apasionada como lenta y tierna, consiguiendo así que lo deseara aún más. Pero no debía desearlo… temía llegar a un punto en el que no fuese capaz de controlarse, y no estaba seguro de si el chico estaba preparado para…

Todo pensamiento salió despedido en el mismo instante en que la boca de Harry llegó hasta una de sus orejas y comenzó a mordisquear, lamer y succionar su lóbulo. Pero… ¿cómo podía ser taaannnn bueno? Él había pensado que no tendría mucha experiencia… si bien en su quinto curso había descubierto que Harry había besado a una Ravenclaw… de la que él se había vengado descontándole puntos a diestro y siniestro desde entonces. Sonrió malamente al recordar todo lo que hizo a aquella chica. Sin embargo, la boca de Harry no le dejaba pensar de manera demasiado coherente, haciendo que dejara sus reflexiones a medias.

-No respondió a mi pregunta… ¿No tiene calor?- oyó como le preguntaba, con sus labios rozando apenas su oreja, el Gryffindor, entre burlón y… ¿provocativo? 

`¡Vaya con el niño!´, no pudo dejar de pensar Snape, que, sin soportar un instante más la situación, se separó un poco de Harry para sacarse la túnica bruscamente, luego cogió a éste por una de sus muñecas y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió y entró aún con la muñeca del chico asida por una de sus manos, cerrando tras ellos.

Harry observó aquella habitación, y el primer sitio en el que se posaron sus ojos fue en la gran cama. 

-¿¿¿¡¡Y éste es el regalo de Dumbledore!!???- exclamó el chico fuertemente, completamente atónito, al tiempo en que fijaba sus ojos en los de su profesor. 

-Harry, ya tendrás tiempo de interesarte por las habitaciones- le cortó, algo exasperado, Snape, que no tenía ninguna intención de discutir en ese momento sobre Dumbledore y su regalo, sino más bien la de hacer un buen uso de éste.

El hombre se acercó a Harry y comenzó a besarlo, arrastrándolo poco a poco hasta una de las paredes. Lentamente, entre caricias y besos, le fue quitando el jersey y desabrochando la camisa, dejándole únicamente la camiseta. Sin dejar de besar los labios de Harry, fue subiendo una de sus manos por el estómago de éste, acariciando. De repente, se separó, sorprendido, con lo que consiguió que Harry abriese los ojos para descubrir el porqué. Snape dio un paso hacia atrás, y, mientras fruncía el ceño, fue levantando con sus dedos la camiseta, agachando un poco la cabeza,… miró.

-¿Quidditch?- preguntó, algo incrédulo.

-¿Perdón?- fue la repuesta del confundido chico de ojos verdes.

Snape separó la mirada del estómago de Harry para dirigirla hacia sus ojos. Con la mano libre señaló el trozo de piel morena que estaba expuesta en ese momento.

-Que si esto se debe al quidditch.

Harry parpadeó, confuso aún; sin embargo, recobrándose, respondió.

-Ahhh, no. Eso se debe sobretodo a que seguí un consejo de Hermione- vio que el hombre le miraba extrañado, por lo que continuó con su explicación-. El último día del curso pasado, Hermione me dijo que me cuidara y… digamos que me lo tomé muy a pecho.

-Vaya, vaya…- consiguió decir Snape, con la sorpresa aún presente en su rostro; y, casi de inmediato, agregó- ¡Diez puntos para la señorita Granger!

-¡Ehhh!- exclamó, molesto, Harry. El aludido sonrió burlón, mientras el chico se ponía serio- Pensé que… además de ser bueno para mi salud, me podría venir bien para…- calló, al parecer cambiando de opinión, pensando que era mejor no continuar, pero por su mirada Snape comprendió lo que tenía en mente: `…para cuando tuviese que enfrentarse de nuevo contra Voldemort´.

Dispuesto a hacer desaparecer de las verdes esmeraldas todo rastro de tristeza o preocupación, le quitó las gafas, dejándolas en la mesilla más cercana, y comenzó a besarle el rostro. 

Rápidamente, se fueron perdiendo el uno en el otro, olvidándose de todo cuanto les rodeaba, de toda realidad que no se refiriese a lo que en esos momentos ocurría entre ellos dos, de todo aquello que fuese ajeno al sabor, olor y tacto de aquel a quien se abrazaban.

Snape se encargó de que la ropa fuese desapareciendo y, para cuando sólo vestían sus pantalones, llevó a Harry hasta la cama e hizo que se tumbase en ella. 

En cuanto sintió el cuerpo de Snape sobre el suyo, Harry creyó morir, aunque no habría podido asegurar si a causa de la vergüenza o del deseo. Se tensó ligeramente al sentir las manos del hombre dirigirse hacia la cremallera de su pantalón. Snape, al darse cuenta de que se tensaba, detuvo un segundo su tarea de besarle el cuello y, con voz ronca, le dijo al oído:

-Si quieres que me detenga… dímelo.

Lo único que pensó Harry al oír aquello era que no quería que Snape se detuviese por nada del mundo, ni loco, ¡ni loco!, e, incapaz de decir nada, atrapó entre sus manos el cuello del hombre para atraerlo hacia él y besar sus labios. Mientras sus bocas y lenguas batallaban, Snape fue desabrochando y bajando los pantalones del Gryffindor lentamente, hasta dejarlos por debajo de sus rodillas. Poco después, el hombre dejó los labios de Harry y fue deslizando los suyos por el cuerpo de éste: primero bajó, un poco, hasta la barbilla, luego hasta el cuello, después se detuvo en uno de los hombros y, por último, se dirigió al pecho del muchacho, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. Aquél pecho bien formado y libre de vello, bajo el cual golpeaba fuertemente el corazón. Sin pensarlo siquiera, Snape llevó sus labios hasta uno de los pequeños pezones de Harry y lo besó un par de veces, luego lo lamió, y finalmente lo mordisqueó con cuidado de no lastimar al chico. Harry era incapaz de retener los gemidos que le provocaban todo lo que le hacía su profesor y, en un breve instante en el que logró pensar algo, lo único que llegó a su mente fue la idea de que iba a perder la cordura, a causa de todas esas sensaciones, pues si bien eran INMENSAMENTE placenteras, también era cierto que eran un tormento. El tormento más delicioso que jamás hubiese experimentado. 

El profesor de Pociones se levantó con cuidado. Harry inmediatamente se sintió mal, sintió frío en su cuerpo, pero también en su interior, fue como si algo dentro de él se vaciase en el momento en el que Snape se separó de él. Deseaba que volviese a tumbarse sobre él, simplemente tenerlo pegado a su cuerpo le parecía suficiente… Volver a sentir sus manos sobre su piel, su pecho sobre el suyo propio,… Todo eso pensó, o quizá más bien sintió, en un breve segundo, pues al segundo siguiente le distrajo ver que su profesor se ponía a los pies de la cama y, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible bailando en sus labios, extendía sus brazos, le quitaba los zapatos, los calcetines y luego cogía entre sus dedos los bajos de sus pantalones y se los sacaba. Fue consciente de que enrojecían sus mejillas, ahora solo tenía puestos los calzoncillos… ¡y ni siquiera tenía a Snape sobre él…! Se sentía completamente desnudo.

El Slytherin fue luego hasta uno de los lados de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse. Con bastante vergüenza, Harry quedó mirando hacia la pared de enfrente, incapaz de dirigir sus ojos hacia su profesor, siendo perfectamente consciente de que la ropa en el cuerpo de éste también estaba desapareciendo, con mayor rapidez aún que la suya, y eso lo ponía nervioso. No obstante, pronto acabó ese tormento… para comenzar otro.

Una vez más, Snape se tendió sobre él. Ahora las mejillas de Harry ardían. No era capaz de explicarse siquiera lo que sentía… Acababa de ser dolorosamente (literalmente ^^') consciente de que estaba bastante excitado… y era la propia erección de Snape la que se lo hizo saber. Inmediatamente gimió, y miró a los ojos de su profesor; éste decidió acomodarse mejor sobre él, por lo que se movió, haciendo que gimiese una vez más. El joven de ojos verdes frunció el ceño al ver una sonrisa en los labios de su profesor. Dos segundos más tarde, Harry pudo ver como la sonrisa de Snape desaparecía y como éste se mordía el labio inferior; quedó él mirando aquellos labios, hasta notar que su profesor volvía a moverse.

-¿¿¡Quieres dejar de moverte ya!??- exclamó, completamente desesperado y exasperado, el chico. Y para su sorpresa…

Snape se detuvo, se apoyó un poco en sus brazos para separarse unos centímetros de él y… comenzó a reírse. Podía sentir el temblor que sacudía el cuerpo de su profesor sobre el suyo. Para cuando el hombre dejó de reír, Harry tenía la boca abierta, y estaba como en shock. 

-Creo que acabo de encontrar una forma aún más satisfactoria de torturarte que las que empleo en las clases- la voz de Snape sonó divertida. Como para reforzar sus palabras, una vez más se removió.

-¿¡Pues podrías acabar ya con la tortura!? ¿O es mucho pedir?- Harry tenía ganas de morderle… Bueno, la cama no era un mal sitio para hacerlo… Se contuvo justo a tiempo.

-Vaya… Parece que, además, es la única tortura que estaré bastante dispuesto a ponerle fin.

Pero como Harry viera que su profesor no dejaba de sonreír divertido, y como fuese que él ya no podía más, pillando por sorpresa a Snape, cambió el puesto con un hábil movimiento, quedando ahora él arriba.

Sentado sobre el hombre, Harry atrapó entre sus manos las muñecas de éste y las apretó contra las sábanas, dudando que su profesor estuviese conforme con quedar abajo; pero, para su sorpresa, no opuso resistencia, sino que, por el contrario, quedó mirándolo, esperando… Aún con la duda en los ojos, el chico agachó la cabeza y besó a Snape en los labios, suavemente, pero en cuanto el beso se hizo más profundo ganó en intensidad. Cuando separó su boca, fue deslizándola hacia abajo, por el cuello, pecho, vientre… Y fue al posar sus labios allí, en el estómago, cuando consiguió unas pequeñas risas de su profesor, sintiendo como se sacudía débilmente bajo él. Alzó la mirada, con una sonrisa en los labios, para ver a Snape, que le devolvía la mirada, con sus ojos negros brillando en ese momento.

Pronto, Harry volvió al estómago de su profesor, para seguir besándolo y oír esas risas. Cuando éstas se oyeron una vez más, se dijo que aquello no tenía precio. ¡Oír la risa de Snape! Pero, de repente, una idea le llegó. Sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía, separó un poco la cabeza de la piel del Slytherin y bajó la mirada, más, más, hasta que… Su rostro se puso completamente rojo. ¿Cómo podía haber OLVIDADO que Snape no llevaba ya ropa alguna? Cerró los ojos, pues se veía incapaz de alzar la vista, para no ver por más tiempo "aquello"; sin embargo, segundos más tarde, se dijo que o lo hacía, o Snape podía acabar pensando que no dejaba de mirarle… Así lo hizo, consciente de que aún estaba bastante rojo, fijó sus ojos en los de su profesor. Éste lo miraba burlón.

El sonrojo desapareció casi de inmediato, para ser reemplazado por la presencia de una sombra de determinación y cierto enojo en los verdes ojos de Harry. ¿Quién se creía su profesor? ¿Se burlaba de él? BIEN, ¡él borraría esa sonrisa de sus labios! Y para ello, simplemente pasó una idea por su mente, aunque ni siquiera fue consciente de ella, y la llevó a cabo, dándose cuenta de lo que hacía al mismo tiempo que el propio Snape. 

El joven Gryffindor soltó una de las muñecas del hombre, puso la palma de su mano en el pecho de éste y fue deslizándola hacia abajo, lentamente, pero sin detenerse, hasta llegar a... la parte del cuerpo de su profesor que mejor demostraba cuán excitado estaba. Intentando no detenerse a pensar en nada, comenzó a mover su mano, suavemente, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los de su profesor. Si en las verdes esmeraldas se veía sorpresa, los negros ojos del hombre no quedaban atrás. 

Si Snape se hubiese detenido a pensarlo, habría llegado pronto a la conclusión de que no era tan extraño, al fin y al cabo no sólo era un Gryffindor, sino que además era el joven que había derrotado tantas veces ya a… Lord Voldemort. Pero como en esos instantes no estaba en situación de pensar nada, lo que se veía en su rostro era sorpresa, sorpresa y… placer, porque la mano del chico no se detenía, sino que, por el contrario, cada vez trabajaba con mayor confianza, fuerza y rapidez. Sin poder evitarlo (y no fue por no intentarlo), su cuerpo comenzó a removerse bajo las atenciones de Harry y de su boca empezaron a salir gemidos y jadeos, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, conforme respiraba con alguna dificultad. Todo aumentaba rápidamente en intensidad y frecuencia.

Harry estaba excitado, pero sobretodo alucinando: Snape estaba retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo, gimiendo,… por él. Sintió un calorcito subiendo por su cuerpo, hasta acomodarse en su pecho, una mezcla de felicidad, satisfacción y orgullo. ¡Aquel era el sueño de todo alumno de Hogwarts! Bueno… no se lo podían negar. Quedó pensativo unos segundos, aunque sin detenerse un instante. ¿Acaso no era el sueño de todo estudiante de aquel Colegio ver como el profesor de Pociones se retorcía y jadeaba bajo sus "encantos" y "habilidades"? Sí que era cierto… aunque ellos desearan que fuese bajo la maldición cruciatus ¬¬'. 

Sacudió débilmente la cabeza, fijándose una vez más en su profesor y, al hacerlo, detuvo inmediatamente el movimiento, entonces rápido, que llevaba su mano, con solo ver la expresión del rostro de Snape, deseo, pasión, lujuria,… Y bastó con que parase, para que el hombre se echara prácticamente encima de él, quedando nuevamente arriba. El joven gimió al sentir la presión de una de las caderas de su profesor sobre su entrepierna.

-Creo, Harry- la voz de Snape se oía ronca aún-, que va siendo hora de que acabemos ya con esto.

Y como el chico no tenía nada que objetar, Snape llevó sus manos hasta la única prenda que llevaba, y la fue bajando lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo un solo instante a los ojos. Entre los dos (aún cuando Harry se encontraba algo nervioso), consiguieron que los calzoncillos saliesen por los aires.

Durante unos pocos segundos, lo único que hicieron fue acariciarse y mirarse a los ojos. Pero el silencio fue roto finalmente por el hombre.

-Bueno, habrá que prepararte…- para asombro de Snape, Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta. Prefiero que lo hagas directamente- su voz sonó firme, sin el más leve indicio de temor o duda. Lo único que en ese momento destacaba en él era el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Estás se…?- el profesor dejó a medias la pregunta, era completamente absurdo e inútil preguntar, el chico estaba decidido. 

Si bien le sorprendió la negación de Harry, simplemente asintió y comenzó a separar las piernas de éste. Tras observar lentamente su rostro, puso sus manos en las caderas del muchacho y comenzó a penetrarlo. El joven, en cuanto Snape le cogió por las caderas, alcanzó con sus manos la nuca del hombre para atraer su cabeza hacia la suya, hasta unir sus labios con los de él.

Harry se tensó cuando comenzó a sentir la invasión, clavó las uñas de sus manos en la espalda de Snape, unas pocas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cerrados,… pero a pesar del dolor, el beso continuaba siendo sosegado.

Labios unidos, lenguas entrelazadas, uñas arañando la blanca piel de la espalda, lágrimas,…

Cuando el dolor inicial desapareció, la tensión también lo hizo, y Harry pudo disfrutar plenamente de las embestidas, cada vez más rápidas, fuertes y profundas, de su profesor. Entonces el beso fue roto, sus cabezas se separaron para poder mirarse a los ojos, Harry dejó de arañar la espalda de Snape debido al dolor para hacerlo a causa de la pasión, las lágrimas desaparecieron.

Los gemidos y jadeos, los gritos, las caricias, la pasión,… todo eso y mucho más, fue lo que llenó en esos instantes la habitación.

Minutos después, todo movimiento y sonido se detuvo. Snape explotó en el interior de Harry, y éste lo hizo entre los dos. 

El hombre iba a separarse del muchacho cuando éste lo detuvo, poniendo una mano en su cintura y negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Un momento- susurró. Harry atrajo más hacia él a Snape, descansó su cabeza en su cuello y pasó sus manos por su espalda.

Silencio, cierto sopor, sudor, cansancio, así como la sensación de tranquilidad, plenitud y bienestar fue lo que finalmente quedó entre ellos dos.

.

Mientras, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, dos personas hablaban, una sentada en una amplia y antigua silla, la otra de pie frente a la primera.

-Creo que ya sabes qué es lo que deseo de ti.

-Sí, señor, se lo haré saber en cuanto sea su primera visita a Hogsmeade. Quedaré con él y le haré saber qué es lo que deseáis. 

-Bien, así me gusta. Ya va siendo hora de entrar en acción.

______________________________________________________________________

BUENOOOOOOOOOOO, ¡aquí acabó el capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? 

Finalmente hubo lemon, como varias personas me pidieron… Debo decir que la escenita no me gustó mucho como quedó, en todo caso, ¡espero que no saliese forzada! Pero, decidme, ¿qué os pareció a vosotros? Como siempre, espero que os gustase el capítulo, ¡qué estaba vez me costó más que nunca!

Nada más, creo, salvo que perdón por la demora y que espero no tardar tanto para la próxima (dudo que sea así ¬¬').

* Opiniones (en este capítulo, después de la paliza que me dio, os las agradecería en sobremanera ^^'), sugerencias, quejas, dudas,… Estoy demasiado bloqueada para continuar la lista, pero resumiendo: para lo que sea, ¡aquí toy! (MEIKO AGITA LOS BRAZOS EN EL AIRE). 

****

¡Un saludo a todos, gracias por leer y animarme a escribir! Nos vemos próximamente, sí, en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide (con mucho, mucho, mucho cariño), Meiko-Malfoy.


	12. Miradas

**¡Hola a todos!:**  
  
Antes que nada, he de disculparme por haber tardado tanto en publicar. Ni exámenes ni nada, no pude porque simplemente no sabía cómo demonios continuar ¬¬ . Finalmente, tras dos meses y un buen número de párrafos borrados, aquí está: el capítulo 12.  
  
También he de hacer otra cosa: darles las gracias a todos por continuar siendo fieles al fic, espero que continúe siendo de su agrado.  
  
**NotA:** Bien, Harry y Severus están juntos, cierto es, pero no puedo (vale, más bien no quiero) dejar así el fic, pues ¿y Voldemort? Quizás alguien se pregunte porqué entonces no hago una secuela, la respuesta, tengo planes para estos dos. Ojalá confíen en mi criterio (Conciencia de Meiko: Yo no lo hago´ ¬¬ ; Meiko: ¡Calla idiota!´ ToT) y sepan esperar hasta el final que, aseguro, ya está bastante cerca, ejem, bien, más cerca. Por otra parte, mientras Voldemort sigue con sus planes, veremos cómo les va las cosas a esta parejita.  
  
Creo que no me dejo nada por comentar. Nuevamente muchas gracias y... aquí van, _las respuestas a sus reviews:  
_  
**Uialwen:** ¡Buenas! Eres la primera en leer este capítulo, jejeje. Apenas sí lo he cambiado... Sobre el capítulo anterior: sí, Harry no quería que lo preparase, y sí, ¡está loco! Eso tiene que doler... ¡Uff! Gracias por continuar leyendo, y por darme tu opinión, de veras ¡me hacía falta! Gracias por todo, y ¡suerte con tus fics!  
  
**Gala Snape:** Jajjaja, tu review me hizo reír, por eso de que al fin hacen algo como la gente ¡No les das ni tiempo! Mira que no son pareja ni desde hace una semana (en el fic, claro, porque ya hace años que los emparejé ¬¬ ... con eso de que no actualizo), y la verdad es que, hablando de este tema, el otro día caí en la cuenta y me dije Joder, ¡qué rápidos van!´ Pero bueno, Harry es una chico maduro y ya está preparado . Gracias por tu apoyo y, sobretodo, por leer. ¡Un saludo, Gala!  
  
**RAC:** ¡Síiii, ya se amaron! Pero sobre el final (lo he puesto arriba, pero por si acaso no lo hubieses leído, te respondo aquí), sí tengo más ideas, de hecho quiero que Voldemort aparezca, además de que quiero poner cómo les va a estos dos. ¡Ojalá te continúe gustando, en cualquier caso! Gracias por darme tu opinión, y por leer, por supuesto. ¡Un saludo!  
  
**Maite Zaitut:** Ahora, al releer tu review (casi dos meses después de que me llegara ToT), vuelvo a quedarme... wooooww, ¡no sé expresarlo! ¡Voy a llorar! Sobre el lemon, me alegra muchísimo saber que te gustó cómo quedó: ¡es un verdadero alivio saberlo! Muchas gracias por todo, tus palabras me animaron, y te agradezco que leas el fic. ¡Un besazo, Maite!  
  
**N. Lupin:** ¡Hola! Opsss, ¡me alegra saber que me merezco un review! (Bien, mejor dicho, que merecía un review '). Sobre quiénes eran aquellos dos que hablaban, bueno, sí saldrá muy pronto quiénes eran y qué ha de hacer uno de ellos (en este capítulo no, lo siento). Pero vamos, que ya te puedo decir quién era uno de ellos dos: Voldemort. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, siempre vienen bien , y últimamente más ; P ¡Un saludo, y gracias por leer!  
  
**Paula Moonlight:** ¡Buenas! ¡Llegó el momento (soy feliz ToT) de agradecerte por tu último review! Me encanta saber que te encantó la escenita , me costó bastante, la verdad. La broma de Snape sobre darle puntos a Hermione, estoy de acuerdo, debería de haberle dado más, pero ya sabes cómo es ¬¬'. Jajajaja, sí, cuando me llegaron los reviews de este último capítulo, me dije Quizás fui una bestia al hacer que Harry se negase a que Snape lo preparase ''´. Reconozco que tiene que ser doloroso ToT (¡soy mala!). Lo que planea Voldemort aún no aparece, pero espero (espero ToT) que lo haga para el próximo capítulo. En cualquier caso, imaginarás que no es bueno . ¡Muchas gracias por leer, y darme tu opinión, que de veras me animó muchísimo! ¡¡Un saludo!!  
  
**Kendra duvoa:** Me alegra que te gustase ver cómo se comportaban este par . Sí, Harry no es aquí asustadizo: por favor, ¡qué es todo un Gryffindor! Y Severus sí que sale más tierno, pero espero que tampoco demasiado, al fin y al cabo, es Snape. Suerte que la pocioncita le dio un empujoncito para decirle la verdad a Harry. Muchas gracias por leer, Kendra. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.  
  
**Marla:** ¡Hola, Marla! Jajaja, ¿quedó sexy? ;P Ya ves, sí lo continúo, pero después de tres mil años ToT. Sobre quién es el que tiene una misión que realizar para Voldemort, espero que aparezca en el próximo capítulo. Y de que haya más encuentros (pillina ; P), no sé qué decirte, la verdad. Es muy, muy probable que haya al menos uno más, pero no creo que sea TAN explícito como el del capítulo anterior. ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ojalá te siga gustando el fic!  
  
**BlackLady:** Ohhhhhhhh, jajjaa. Con que tú también tuviste calor, ¿eh? Ahh, pero me alivia saber que no me harás nada (os tengo miedo ¬¬ , jajjaja). Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones ToT, me alegra saber que la escenita no me quedó mal. ¡Un beso, y gracias por todo!  
  
**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox:** ¡Holaaaaaaa! ¡¡Bien!! Te pegarías un atracón leyéndote los 11 capítulos del tirón, ¿no? Ahhhhhhh, ¿te gustó la escenita? Jajaja ; P ¡¡Me alegro!! Y para saber qué pasa en Hogsmeade, aún hay que esperar, creo que se sabrá ya en el próximo capítulo. De veras, Enide, te estoy muy agradecida por todo, ¡da gusto tener una amiga como tú! Eres un cieeeloooo. ¡¡Un besazo!!  
  
**Amaly Malfoy:** Gracias por todo, amiga, ¡en especial por tus buenos deseos! Me alegra saber que te gustó el lemon . Aquí, finalmente, el siguiente capítulo, aunque se demoró demasiado (vale, vale, la que se demoró fui yo ToT). Sobre quienes hablaban al final del capítulo anterior, espero que en el próximo capítulo saldrá quién era uno de ellos, el otro (aquí mismo te lo digo) es Voldemort. Como tú dices, la felicidad no podía durar mucho , aunque no sé cuán cruel seré con ellos, jajajjaa (risa sádica). Ejem, exageraba. Bueno, ojalá este capítulo te guste (fic de los mil demonios, que me juega de cada pasada...). ¡Un saludo y un beso, Amaly!  
  
.

.

Sin más, les dejo con el _capítulo_ (que es larguísimo), _que dedico a **Paula Moonligth**_, pues aún después de dos meses se acuerda de este fic y me dice: ¡PUBLICA! Ya ves, Paula, te hago caso . ¡Un beso!  
  
.

**_Capítulo 12. Miradas_**.  
  
Bien, ahí estaba, Severus Snape, el temido (y respetado) profesor de Pociones, desnudo sobre una cama y, abrazado a su cuerpo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho, dormido, estaba uno de sus alumnos, nada más ni nada menos que Harry Potter, también tal y como lo trajo su madre al mundo. Bueno, un poquito más crecidito... 

¿Cómo había podido dejar que se le escapase la situación de las manos de esa forma? Bajó el profesor la vista hasta posarla en la cabeza de rebeldes cabellos que descansaba en él. Sin saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, levantó uno de sus brazos y pasó sus largos dedos por entre los negros cabellos del chico, suavemente, para no despertarlo. Un sentimiento realmente extraño le invadió. ¿Ternura? Frunció el ceño ante la simple idea. No, no era eso. ¿O sí? En cualquier caso, más que nada, era amor.

Hacía tan solo unos minutos que Harry se había entregado a él, sin temor alguno, sin duda aparente... El chico lo había disfrutado, eso lo sabía el hombre, pero... ¿de qué forma? ¿Había significado algo más que simple placer, tal y como en su caso? Entre los sentimientos que se mostraron en sus ojos... en sus verdes esmeraldas, más de uno, más bien todos, parecía indicar que era así.

Se preguntó Snape si el chico se arrepentiría más adelante de lo que acababan de hacer. Él estaba bastante seguro de que sí lo haría... Su rostro se endureció por un instante, para luego relajarse. Se preguntaba, ¿cómo podía haber disfrutado Harry con él? Le asaltaron dudas que ya le habían invadido otras veces. ¿Qué podía ver el chico en él? ¿Cuánto tardaría en darse cuenta de que seguía siendo el amargado y viejo profesor de Pociones?  
  
No entendía que Harry hubiese podido disfrutar entre sus brazos, pero así había sido, lo había disfrutado... De eso estaba seguro.

Recordó el momento en el que Harry se negó a que lo preparara para la penetración, el instante en el que desapareció todo nerviosismo de su rostro, para dar paso a una expresión de decisión, tranquilidad... y amor, al saber que iban a consumar la unión; se acordó de cómo el Gryffindor había atraído su rostro hacia el de él para besarlo, como si de esa forma el dolor no fuese a aparecer, o como si al menos así consiguiese que fuera menor; también recordó cuando sintió como el rostro de Harry se encogía a causa del dolor mientras él lo penetraba y como, aún así, ni por un segundo rompió el beso.

El sentir como el dormido chico se movía un poco, acomodándose mejor en su pecho, lo distrajo, sacándolo de sus ideas, para volver a sumergirse en ellas casi de inmediato.

Volvió a mirarlo. Ahora alcanzaba a ver parte de su rostro.

El hombre pensó que aquella era una situación que debería resultarle extraña, pero lo extraño era que no se sentía así. De hecho, se sentía bien. Él se había acostado con varias mujeres a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás quedó en una situación parecida: con una persona dormida sobre él como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. No, eso jamás le había pasado. Todas las veces que había tenido sexo antes... se limitó precisamente a eso: sexo.

Pero con Harry no... ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué con él había habido entrelazados al placer tantos y tantos sentimientos distintos? ¿Porqué lo disfrutó como nunca y de hecho se sentía como si fuese realmente su primera vez? ¿Porqué no le molestaba sentir el cálido peso del chico sobre él? ¿Porqué, de hecho, le parecía... maravilloso que lo usara de almohada?

Para Snape aquello había ido demasiado lejos... Pensó que debería de haberse controlado mejor, no sentirse provocado por un simple chico de diecisiete años... y brillantes ojos verdes, tentadores labios rojos, rebeldes cabellos negros, piel dorada,... ¡Maldición! ¿Como podía haberse descontrolado de esa manera? Aunque para él no tenía mucho misterio si miraba en sus recuerdos de una hora atrás, o bien si simplemente bajaba la mirada hacia el perfecto cuerpo desnudo que permanecía abrazado a él.

Decidió que mejor comenzaba a pensar en otra cosa. Era bastante triste estar recriminándose por lo que había hecho y estar sintiendo, al mismo tiempo, nuevos deseos de llevar a cabo lo mismo otra vez...

Comenzó entonces el profesor a pensar en la poción que había estado preparando esa tarde, esa bajo cuyo efecto había dicho a Harry Te amo´. Parecía que estaba perdiendo ya su efecto sobre él, algo que agradecía enormemente, ya que podía ser peligroso abrirse demasiado... En cualquier caso, posiblemente aún tendría un ligero efecto. Tenía que andarse con cui...

Harry comenzó a removerse, pero esta vez abrió los ojos. Quedó un par de segundos tal y como estaba, para luego separarse del hombre con dificultad y mirarlo con los ojos bien abiertos. Una sonrisa comenzó a brotar en sus labios, y pronto se mostró en toda su plenitud. Sentado al lado de su profesor de Pociones, se restregó uno de sus ojos con la mano.

-¿He estado mucho tiempo dormido?

-No creo que hayas dormido más de tres cuarto de hora...

Harry empezó a dejar correr su mirada alrededor, y Snape, aunque lo veía, no se preguntaba qué querría el chico, sino que se dedicaba a pensar. Quería saber cómo se sentía Harry, qué pensaba de lo ocurrido. Se sentía inquieto, y necesitaba saber, aunque le pareciese una estupidez o debilidad, qué demonios pensaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó, intentando que su voz no se notase ansiosa. No sabía si con esa pregunta obtendría la respuesta que quería.

El Gryffindor, por su parte, cuando el profesor acabó de formular su pregunta, alcanzó a descubrir lo que buscaba, sus gafas, las cogió y se las puso. Se giró luego para ver a Snape y contestarle.

-Pues... completamente dolorido... pero feliz- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa radiante que desconcentró un poco al hombre.

El chico se acercó a Snape y regresó a la postura en que había estado mientras dormía. Al profesor de Pociones le llegó tras unos segundos la voz de Harry.

-Gracias.

Snape bajó la mirada, y sus ojos se encontraron con un brillante par verde.  
  
-¿Porqué?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Pues... por hacerme el amor- Snape se quedó algo desconcertado, pero cuando fue a responder algo mordaz al joven que no aparataba sus ojos de él, éste añadió otras palabras-. Por amarme en silencio.

Tras esa frase, el sarcástico e irónico profesor de Pociones no supo qué decir. Se quedó mirando al chico un momento, estudiándolo con la mirada, mientras éste se la sostenía.

-Pues, creo- comenzó a decir el hombre con voz repentinamente ronca- que necesito amarte de nuevo- y antes de que el chico respondiese nada, agregó- . En silencio, por supuesto.

Pero el hombre no se movió, únicamente quedó mirándolo fijamente, y Harry se asombró al ver por primera vez en siete largos años cómo los ojos de su profesor de Pociones dejaban al descubierto todo cuanto sentía. La máscara de frialdad se había ido a la mierda, derritiéndose con el calor del deseo; la razón y el orgullo se fueron de viaje con la llegada de un par inseparable: la locura y el amor. Y precisamente este último sentimiento era el que se reflejaba con tanta intensidad en los ojos negros de Snape, el que hizo que Harry, que intentaba no perderse en ellos en ese momento, desviase la mirada.

Y las verdes esmeraldas del joven se fueron a posar en un trozo de piel del cuerpo de Snape que, sin duda alguna, habría visto antes en esa noche, pero al que, debido a la pasión que los había invadido, no había prestado suficiente atención. Ahora, sin embargo, observó esa zona, estiró los dedos de su mano derecha y con ellos recorrió la piel marcada. Al cabo de un rato, ante la mirada sorprendida de Snape, acercó sus labios y comenzó a besar lentamente aquella marca negra que permanecía impresa en la piel del brazo del hombre como si de un mal recuerdo grabado en la memoria se tratase. Tras unos cuantos besos, Harry alzó sus ojos hasta encontrarse con los de Snape, y entonces habló.

-Has sufrido mucho- volvió a deslizar sus dedos sobre la marca, para hacer saber a Snape a qué se refería-. No quiero que sufras más.

Snape, sin poder controlarse ya, lo cogió entre sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente. Como ya les había sucedido antes esa misma noche, muy pronto se perdieron el uno en el otro.

.

Harry entró a su dormitorio en silencio, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de sus compañeros, que no se levantarían hasta media hora más tarde. Se dirigió hacia su armario, del que sacó algo de ropa para luego ir a cambiarse al cuarto de baño.

No necesitaba ducharse, pues ya lo había hecho en el baño que había en las habitaciones que Dumbledore les había... mmmm, ¿prestado? Y, a todo esto, ¡vaya cuarto de baño! ¡Era enorme! Si no hubiese sido porque había entrado desnudo y acompañado de un profesor de Pociones tan desnudo como él mismo, se habría detenido a mirarlo con tranquilidad. Era un cuarto de baño precioso, blanco casi por completo. Sin embargo, no pudo ser... Distraídamente, el chico siguió quitándose la ropa mientras recordaba.

... No pudo ser porque Snape había abierto los grifos nada más entrar, y tras eso había ido a por él y lo había arrastrado hasta el baño, donde le hizo meterse enseguida, para luego entrar él mismo. Y luego... Bueno, tras eso... ¡Pues eso! ¡Qué lo habían vuelto a hacer!

Él jamás pensó que sería así (Ejem, no que hubiese pensado mucho en eso)... ¡Le dolía todo! Sentarse sería un suplicio... ¡Estaba completamente destrozado! No que fuera de extrañar, desde luego. No había dormido apenas en las últimas 24 horas y, por si eso fuera poco, había tenido una gran actividad por la noche. ¡Y tanto! ¡Demonios, qué lo habían hecho tres veces!

¡Ohh!, eso sí, ¡le había encantado! Sintió cómo las mejillas se le sonrojaban, nada más recordar lo sucedido.

Ya se había quitado la ropa del día anterior y se había puesto unos vaqueros.

Se dirigió hacia el espejo y comenzó a observar su cuerpo. Mmm, marca de dientes por aquí, mmmm, dos chupetones en el hombro, uiiih, otro aquí, en el cuello... A ver, espalda... sí, marca de uñas, jejje, suerte que no duele´, pensó. Se desabrochó los pantalones y siguió con su observación. Ahhh, moratones. Sí las marcas de los dedos de Snape, Esto probablemente me lo hizo en el baño, que fue cuando más apretó´.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida en uno de los pequeños moratones que se veían en su cadera, acariciando la oscurecida piel con el dedo índice.

-Estoy llenito de marcas que me ha hecho Snape- susurró, mientras levantaba la mirada para volver a posarla en el espejo.

Miró su reflejo.

Decidido, sus amigos tenían razón: tenía sonrisa de idiota.

.

-Harry... tienes mal aspecto- dijo Ron, que acababa de despertarse, tras echar un vistazo a su amigo cuando éste salió del baño. Miró el pelirrojo alrededor, cuidando que sus otros compañeros de dormitorio no estuviesen pendiente de ellos, se acercó hasta Harry y le susurró-. ¿Regresaste muy tarde ayer?

-Ehhhh- Harry se puso algo nervioso ante la pregunta-, jejeje. Te espero abajo- y salió prácticamente corriendo del dormitorio tras coger su mochila, ante un sorprendido Ron.

Diez minutos más tarde bajó Ron, que se dirigió enseguida hasta donde estaba Harry, deseando hablar con él sobre el tema de la noche anterior, pero se quedó con las ganas, ya que su amigo se apresuró a hablar sobre la tarea que tenían que entregar esa mañana.

A los pocos minutos aparecía Hermione por el retrato de entrada a la Sala Común, para acercárseles con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó.

-¿Biblioteca?- preguntó Harry, aunque no sabía ni para qué lo hacía, si lo más probable era que acertase.

-Sí, vengo de allí. Me desperté antes y...- de repente miró atentamente a su amigo de ojos verdes- Oye Harry, ayer no te vimos llegar. ¿Regresaste muy tarde?- y bajando la voz, continuó- ¿Qué era lo que quería Snape?

Harry, nervioso, desvió de inmediato la mirada y la posó en la chimenea. ¿Qué debía decir a sus amigos? Si no les decía nada... Pero si les contaba lo de la habitación, sería aún peor... Ahhh, estaba atrapado: dijese lo que dijese, sus amigos pensarían mal. Y lo peor de todo era que acertarían, porque ¿¡qué otra cosa peor que haberse acostado con su profesor de Pociones podían llegar a pensar que había hecho!? ¡Maldición!

-Bueno- dijo, titubeando-, mejor sentémonos aquí, junto a la chimenea. Y- detuvo con un gesto a sus amigos, que ya echaban a andar. Fijó su mirada en Hermione y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza- si tu novio se pone a gritar, cállalo. Me da igual si lo haces con un hechizo o con un beso.

-¡Eihhh!- exclamó, un poco molesto, Ron.

-Vale, vale- asintió la chica, ganándose una sonrisa de su mejor amigo y una mirada ofendida de su novio-. ¡Venga, sentaos! Quiero ir a desayunar...

Los tres tomaron asiento, Ron y Hermione en un sofá y Harry en un sillón, frente a la chimenea, teniendo cuidado de vigilar que nadie se les acercase.

-Bien, dinos... ¿Qué quería el profesor?- preguntó la chica, mirando con una sonrisa pícara a su amigo.

-Pues... enseñarme unas... habitaciones- explicó Harry, que una vez más miraba hacia otra parte que no fuesen los ojos de sus amigos.

-¿Unas habitaciones?- preguntó desconcertado Ron.- ¿Qué habitaciones?

-Unas que le regaló Dumbledore- respondió Harry, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano, como quitando importancia al asunto.

-Pero si él ya tiene sus...

Harry no dejó a su amigo terminar la frase. Mientras se retorcía los dedos de una mano, volvió a hablar.

-¡Ya, ya lo sé! Pero es que... el director... sabe lo nuestro- terminó en un susurro.

-¿¿¡QUÉ!??- chilló Ron. Por su parte, Hermione simplemente alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Pues eso... Y por lo visto, ejem, se le ocurrió dejarnos unas habitaciones, para...- estaba bastante rojo y no tenía ni idea de cómo terminar de explicar aquello.

-¡Así que el director os dio unas habitaciones para que pudieseis encontraros a escondidas!- dijo en voz baja la chica, recibiendo en respuesta un Sí´- ¿Y dónde están? ¿Cómo son?- preguntó, con los ojos brillantes.

Su pelirrojo novio la miró con el ceño fruncido, incapaz de entender cómo podía estar tan feliz al saber que su mejor amigo tenía habitaciones en las que verse a escondidas con su profesor más odiado.

-Ahhh, bueno, no sé explicar dónde están exactamente. Es en la tercera planta, en cualquier caso. En una zona que no se usa apenas. Y las habitaciones son... Bien, están muy bien. Son grandes. Hay un salón, luego un...- el chico, en esa parte, enrojeció de forma sorprendente, y calló de inmediato.

-¿Qué más, Harry?- le animó Hermione, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues un... esto, un... un dormitorio y cuarto de baño- acabó respondiendo de un tirón.

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a decir Ron, pero tan sorprendido estaba que apenas sí le salía la voz.

-Ahhh, esto... dormiste allí, ¿cierto?- susurró la joven, que parecía que nada le haría más feliz en el mundo que saber que había sido así.

Harry maldijo a su amiga, mientras que Ron palidecía y miraba ahora a uno ora al otro. La chica continuaba sonriendo, como si nada. El moreno, avergonzado, se limitó a asentir.

-¡Ohh, no! ¡NO, NO, NO!- comenzó a gritar el pelirrojo, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro. Hermione (siempre tan buena amiga ella, jeje ) hizo caso a las palabras que poco antes le había dicho Harry: tomando entre sus manos el rostro rojo de Ron, le plantó un beso en la boca. Para cuando se separó, Ron la miró bastante sorprendido, pero casi de inmediato pasó a mirar a Harry.

-Dime que soy un pervertido y no es lo que yo creo. No habréis hecho lo que... ¡No me digas que... que tú... tú... vosotros...!- parecía incapaz de hablar con coherencia.

Harry, aún avergonzado, pero también molesto, le respondió cortante.

-Y si no quieres que te lo diga, ¿¡para qué demonios preguntas, carajota!?

Ron comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca, como si quisiera hablar pero no encontrase nada que decir. De repente, la cerró y de su garganta salió un ruido que se parecía sospechosamente a un sollozo.

-¡Ohhhh, no!- se tapó la cara con las manos, y durante unos segundos permaneció así.

Hermione, por su parte, incapaz ya de contenerse, comenzó a reír, con tantas ganas que los pocos Gryffindors que estaban en ese momento allí la miraron con sorpresa. Para cuando consiguió controlarse, se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba Harry, tomó asiento en uno de los brazos del sillón y lo miró con una amplia sonrisa. Acercó más su cabeza a la de él y preguntó en voz baja:

-¿Y cómo fue?

-¡Ehhhh, eso... eso es personal! Además... contártelo a ti... ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Vamos, ¡sólo tienes que decirme qué tal! No cómo fue exactamente, qué sentiste, cómo...

-¡Hermione!- gimieron a la vez sus dos amigos.

-¡Chicos!- resopló la joven- Jamás pensé que os tomaseis este tema así...- añadió, mientras hacía un gesto despectivo con una mano.

-Por supuesto que sí, cuándo se trata de Harry y... y... ¡tú sabes!

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡cuándo se trata de mi!- corroboró Harry.

-Lo que yo digo... ¡chicos! Pero bueno- continuó de inmediato, levantándose- ... ¡vayamos a desayunar!

-No sé si podré- gimió el pelirrojo, al tiempo en que imitaba a su novia y se ponía en pie.

-Exagerado- aseguró la chica que, cogiendo a Ron y Harry de las muñecas, tiró de ellos hacia la salida.  
.

Siete minutos después, llegaron al comedor los tres amigos Gryffindors y, a un mismo tiempo, dirigieron sus ojos hacia la mesa de profesores. Una sonrisa surgió en los labios del chico moreno y de la joven de cabellos castaños, mientras el pelirrojo dejaba escapar un nuevo gemido, al posar sus miradas en el profesor de Pociones, que no los había visto entrar, ocupado como estaba hablando con el director. Hermione, que fue la primera en reaccionar, dio un codazo a cada uno y señaló hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry salió de su ensueño y asintió. 

Tomaron asiento entre sus amigos y, como era de esperar, bastó con que Ron posara sus ojos en la comida para que de inmediato cambiase de opinión y decidiese que sí podría comer.

Apenas sí llevaban dos minutos desayunando cuando una tos comenzó a oírse, tras unos segundos aún continuaba, sonando bastante fuerte, por lo que Harry y Hermione, y casi de inmediato Ron, entre otros alumnos, dirigieron la vista hacia la mesa de profesores, para ver que era el profesor de Pociones el que tosía.

.

-¡Buenos días, Severus!- fue el alegre saludo de Albus Dumbledore al profesor de Pociones en cuanto éste tomó asiento a su lado en el Gran Comedor- Tienes ojeras... ¿Descansaste bien?

-No, no descansé mucho- respondió casi con un gruñido Snape.

-Ahhh, ¡ya veo!- se inclinó hacia él, y le habló en voz baja- Mmmm, supongo que enseñaste las habitaciones a Harry, ¿no es así?

Snape se giró un poco en su asiento, con una taza de café en una de sus manos, para observar al anciano con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, lo hice anoche.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Dumbledore con una amplia sonrisa en los labios- ¿Y le gustaron?

¡Maldición! ¿Porqué con esa simple exclamación el loco anciano parecía expresar triunfo? Asintió con la cabeza en silencio, respondiendo a su última pregunta. Se llevó la taza a los labios y bebió café.

-Muy bien, me alegra saberlo. A todo esto, cuando estaba preparando vuestras habitaciones- continuaba hablando en voz baja, y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír- me asaltó una duda... No sabía si hacer un hechizo para que, cuando las deseaseis, apareciesen cadenas en la cabecera de la cam... ¿Severus, estás bien?- acabó preguntando un poco preocupado por el hombre que estaba a su lado.

El susodicho Snape, por evitar escupir en la cara del director de Hogwarts, había tragado demasiado deprisa el café y, como consecuencia, se había atragantado. Comenzó a toser como un loco. Tras unos pocos segundos ya tenía la atención de algunos alumnos y la de todos los profesores. Cuando consiguió detener la tos y regular su respiración, Albus lo miró con expresión bonachona al tiempo en que volvía a hablarle en voz baja.

-Vamos, Severus, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal... ¡Pero sí aún estamos a tiempo de ponerlas!

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el anciano la desvió, mientras la sonrisa continuaba en su rostro, hasta posarla en la mesa de Gryffindor, más concretamente en un chico de verdes ojos que lo observaba. La sonrisa de Albus desapareció, y Harry y él se quedaron mirando, seriamente. Snape, por su parte, dándose cuenta de que el director lo ignoraba y veía a otra parte, comenzó a buscar con la mirada aquello que podía estar observando el anciano, y lo encontró. Harry.

Harry, por su parte, mantenía la mirada del anciano con expresión seria. Ante él, Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, el hombre que lo había dejado en manos de sus "queridos" tíos, pero que lo hizo por protegerle; aquel que le ayudó a enfrentarse con Voldemort, el que consiguió que no le expulsaran del Colegio en más de una ocasión,... pero también aquel que durante tanto tiempo le había ocultado tantas cosas de su pasado. Aquel al que más temía el mago más temido de los últimos tiempos, Voldemort, pero que no por ello dejaba de tener también sus propios miedos. Pero que no por todo ello dejaba de ser humano.

Lentamente, Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia Dumbledore, en señal de reconocimiento, y para cuando volvió a alzarla, dejó que a sus labios asomara una sonrisa, que fue creciendo por momentos, hasta que fue rota para "pronunciar" en silencio una única palabra, cuidando de mover mucho los labios para ser entendido: Gracias´.

En la mesa de profesores, dos personas sintieron un golpecito en el corazón ante el gesto del muchacho Gryffindor: Albus Dumbledore, que sintió como la alegría le invadía al ver que era perdonado por Harry, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa e inclinó la cabeza a su vez hacia el chico; y Severus Snape, que al ver el comportamiento de Harry tuvo que controlarse para no sonreír, extrañamente feliz como se sentía al saber que Harry volvía a ser el mismo que tiempo atrás.

El chico dirigió su mirada hacia su amante y se dio cuenta de que lo observaba. El Gryffindor vio con sorpresa como Snape inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza (intentando ser disimulado) en dirección suya, en señal de aprobación.

Este fue el turno del corazón de Harry para sentir un golpecito. El chico giró lentamente la cabeza hasta quedar mirando su plato, y fue entonces cuando dejó que una nueva sonrisa asomara a sus labios.

------------------ ------------------- ------------------ ------------------

Ni yo misma tengo palabras para expresar lo que vienen de leer. Bueno sí: ¡QUÉ DEPRESI"N!  
  
Ok, después de pasar dos meses (exactos) intentando que me alcanzase la inspiración (mira que es lenta, la muy cerda ¬¬), me di por derrotada, y aquí está: un capítulo sin la más mínima pizca de inspiración.  
  
Pero bueno... Espero que se apiaden de mi y me dejen su opinión, aunque ésta sea que deje de escribir de una p... vez.  
  
¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!! ¡Un beso a todos! Os quieeeroooooooo ToT  
  
Meiko-Malfoy.


	13. Más clases particulares

**Aquí estoy otra vez.**

Siento de veras todo el tiempo que llevo sin publicar. Han sido muchísimos meses, y me apena pensar que probablemente por ello habrá más de un antiguo lector que se haya olvidado del fic o que ya no lea fics acá y que se quede por tanto sin leer el final de esta historia. Eso por no hablar de vosotros, los que estáis leyendo estas palabras…

Pido perdón una vez más por mi poca constancia y os agradezco que hayáis dedicado vuestro tiempo a leer esta historia (o cualquiera mía), y a aquellos que en algún momento me han mandado palabras de ánimo, consejos,… no sé ni qué decirles.

ººº---ººº

_Paso a responder a los reviews_ que me llegaron del capítulo anterior; con suerte estaréis por acá quienes me escribisteis. Primero pongo los nicks, por orden, para que os localicéis; si no estáis en la lista, podéis ir directamente al capítulo. ¡Un saludo para todos, espero "veros" al final del capítulo!

º Náyade, Gala Snape, Kendra Duvoa, S-chan, Nabichan Saotome, Paula Moonlight , Ali, Marla, Enide-Kant, Amazona Verde, BlackLady, Ni€a, Moryn, Bishoujo-Hentai, Amaly Malfoy, Beita, Uialwen, Sheamoonie, N, Aragon, Meche-Black, Kat-Blak, Yo, Hermy Taramiel. º

**Náyade:** Me alegra saber que te hizo gracia el capítulo anterior, éste sin embargo es más serio. La inspiración tardó, más que nunca. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Gala Snape:** ¡Gracias, Gala! Como demuestra este regreso, yo desaparezco mucho tiempo, pero siempre vuelvo.

**Kendra Duvoa:** A ti no tengo que decirte nada más que ¡muchas gracias! Siento haber tardado tanto en volver.

**S-chan:** Jajaja, me hizo gracia tu mensaje. ¿Sabes?, creía que casi nadie estaba muy interesado por la relación Ron-Hermione en esta historia, pero parece que a ti sí te interesa: me alegro mucho. ¡Un beso!

**Nabichan Saotome:** Gracias, me gustó tu mensaje. Y sí, tal vez me quedó un director un tanto pervertido. ¡Un saludo!

**Paula Moonlight:** Wooo. ¡Qué de tiempo! No sé nada de ti desde… prefiero no pensar desde cuando (o me deprimo)… Sobre la historia, creo que Snape aún tendrá que tener más dudas sobre porqué Harry está con él (ya veremos), y Hermione, pues sí, jajaja, me salió algo cotilla… Para ser Snape la pareja de Harry parece encantada. Pero Ron, pues no… no está encantado… Sobre el tiempo que ha pasado sin que publique… bueno, ya lo mencioné arriba. ¡Qué vergüenza! Y sí, tengo un par de ideas sobre qué pasará próximamente, aunque aún no tengo ni idea de cómo acabará la historia O.o ¡Un besazo! Espero que estés bien.

**Ali:** Vaya, aún me rio cuando leo lo que me pusiste en tu review "… sin contar que se animaron a repetir y repetir". Ains, ya se sabe, la pasión… Otra cosa, siento decirte que sí es imprescindible que Voldemort salga, no que yo quiera¿eh? Pero si no regresa¡la parejita siempre estará en peligro!, y así no pueden estar tranquilos… Esto… siento la tardanza. Y otra cosa, gracias por escribirme, no sabía que lo leyeras. ¡Tenerte acá es un honor! Con lo que me gustan los fics tuyos que he leído… ¡Un beso!

**Marla:** Gracias por tu mensaje. ¿Otro encuentro entre los dos, decías? Como se ve en este capítulo, Harry lo desea al menos tanto como tú. ¡Habrá que esperar un poco más!

**Enide-Kant-BlackBlueFox: **¿Así que a ti te dijeron algo parecido a lo que dice en el capítulo anterior Dumbledore a Snape sobre las cadenas en la cama¡Qué casualidad! Muchas gracias por leer. ¡Eres un sol!

**Amazona Verde: **Me tardé… más que nunca. Si hasta os habréis olvidado del fic. Vergüenza me da. ¡Gracias por leer, me alegra que te guste!

**BlackLady: **¡Si la otra vez desesperaste y pensaste que no volvería tras dos meses de ausencia, no quiero ni pensar qué habrá pasado esta vez! Una cosa: gracias por leer.

**Ni€a:** No coment. Sí tardé. ¡Sorry! Un beso, linda.

**Moryn:** En estos momentos leer tu review me pone un poco enferma. Decías que esperabas que actualizara más deprisa. No tengo palabras… (me voy a lesionar como Dobby, yo también he sido mala). Sólo tengo que decirte una cosa: gracias por leer.

**Bishoujo-Hentai:** Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Y otros tantos "lo siento".

**Amaly Malfoy:** La felicidad de la pareja pasará por algún que otro bache; y es que un mal bicho se les cruzará en su camino (y no me refiero a nadie con intención de conquistar a alguno de los dos ). ¡Un beso!

**Beita:** Tu mensaje era… demasiado. Me entristece ver que llegaste justo en el momento en que dejé de escribir por meses y meses. Por si hay suerte y continúas leyendo, y por tanto si lees esto, te digo: muchas gracias por todo. Y respondiendo a la pregunta que me hiciste: Snape queda con Harry, pero como su relación es secreta está dispuesto a seguir con su misión al mismo tiempo; o al menos si no tiene problemas… ¡Saludos!

**Uialwen:** ¿Qué te digo, que te diré? Creo que como siempre¡mil gracias! Siempre estás por acá dándome ánimos. ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Sheamoonie:** ¡Gracias! Yo el fic lo sigo, el problema es lo que tardo en actualizarlo. ¡Besos!

**N:** No sé quién eres… pero te diré que gracias. Y perdón, no actualicé nada pronto.

**Aragon:** La terminaré, esa es mi intención. Lo malo es lo que tardo… al menos el final no está ya tan lejos. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Meche-Black: **¡Muchísimas gracias! Aquí sigo, después de tanto tiempo.

**Kat-Blak:** ¡Gracias! Ya ves, continúo con el fic. Aunque a ver quién sigue leyéndolo después del tiempo que hace que escribí el capítulo anterior… ¡Un saludo!

**YO:** Continúo. Increíble pero cierto. ¡Siento las molestias!

**Hermy (Taramiel):** Ok, yo te aviso de que he actualizado. Pero que sepas que me da mucho corte avisar a estas alturas. No sé ni si te acordarás de la historia…

ººººººº

Os recuerdo que este fic comenzó cuando sólo existían los 5 primeros libros de HP, por lo que aquí, entre otras cosas, Albus está vivo.

ººº---ººº

_**Capítulo 13. Más clases particulares**_

Tras oír que golpeaban un par de veces la puerta de su despacho, Dumbledore dio permiso para que entrasen; al ver que se trataba de Snape, le sonrió e invitó con un gesto a sentarse al otro lado de la mesa. En cuanto lo tuvo sentado frente a él le tendió una cestita con caramelos de limón; por toda respuesta, Snape parpadeó un par de veces y negó con la cabeza.

-No esperaba tu visita, Severus. Permíteme, antes de que me expliques qué deseas, que te de las gracias.

-¿Las gracias?- preguntó desorientado el profesor de Pociones.

-Sí, desde luego. ¿O no se debe a ti que Harry al fin me haya perdonado?- le preguntó con una sonrisa el director- No sabes lo feliz que me sentí ayer por la mañana cuando…- dejó la frase incompleta y, con aspecto más serio continuó- Aunque no me extrañaría que durante algún tiempo siguiese sintiendo cierto resentimiento hacia mi; tengo claro que, en lo que respecta a él, he metido la pata más de una vez…

-Yo no he hecho nada- afirmó Snape. Mas, cuando se encontró con la expresión escéptica de Dumbledore se explicó mejor-. Sí que hablé con él; no obstante, lo que quiero decir es que yo realmente no tengo mucho que ver en el asunto. Sólo le hice pensar en el tema desde otro punto de vista, así se dio cuenta de que las cosas no son ni tan blancas ni tan negras como él las veía. Pero considero realmente que si te ha perdonado es porque en el fondo estaba bastante dispuesto a hacerlo; si de verdad te culpase tanto como creíamos, como incluso él creía, no hubiese conseguido que cambiara de opinión.

Tras una pequeña pausa, Dumbledore le volvió a sonreír.

-Veo tu punto. Pero aún así te doy las gracias, ya que si no hubieses hablado con él seguiríamos igual.

Por respuesta recibió una especie de gruñido. Y tuvo que contenerse para no mover la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de consternación¡qué muchacho tan reacio a toda muestra de afecto! Esperaba que con Harry se mostrase menos introvertido, porque sino...

-Bien, ahora, sorpréndeme. ¿A qué se debe tu visita?

-Quería decirte que considero que, ahora que ha terminado con sus clases de Oclumencia, va siendo hora de que Harry aprenda hechizos avanzados de defensa y ataque.

-Mmm. Pues sí que lo conseguiste: esto no me lo esperaba. Sin embargo…

-Sinceramente Albus, no entiendo cómo en ningún momento has planteado la posibilidad de preparar a Harry para sus enfrentamientos contra el Señor Oscuro. ¿Acaso consideras que le bastará con los hechizos y encantamientos que aprende en clases? Aún no comprendo cómo ha podido salir con vida las tres o cuatro veces que ha tenido que vérselas con él.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho… ya ha salido del paso varias veces al enfrentarse a Voldemort. Deberías tener más confianza en su poder. El chico no es otro Voldemort; su poder es distinto, no emana únicamente de su magia, sino de algo mucho más profundo.

En ese momento Snape no intentó mostrarse impasible, más bien dejó ver a Albus lo increíbles que encontraba sus palabras. Con el ceño fruncido y casi escupiendo las palabras, enfrentó a Dumbledore.

-El Señor Tenebroso tiene muchísima más experiencia como mago que Harry, que comenzó a usar su magia hace apenas 6 años; y el número de hechizos que sabe hacer debe ser cuando menos unas cuatro veces superior al del chico. Sumémosle que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se detendría ante nada, mientras que Harry sí. Y…

-Bien, bien. Te entendí- acabó interrumpiéndole Dumbledore, alzando una mano para indicarle que se detuviera. Después, soltó un suspiro.

Aún tuvieron que pasar más de treinta minutos antes de que el tema quedara zanjado.

-.

Esa misma noche Harry llegó a las habitaciones que el director había dejado a Snape para que ambos se encontrasen en secreto. En cuanto estuvo en el centro del salón se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la dejó caer en uno de los sillones. No hallando a Snape en el salón, decidió asomar la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio; pero nada, aunque miró y lo llamó por si estuviese en el baño, el hombre no apareció. Así que decidió sentarse a esperarlo.

"Ojalá no me haya equivocado al interpretar la carta", pensó Harry mientras observaba distraídamente los muebles del salón. Tan solo quince minutos antes había llegado a la Sala Común de Gryffindor una lechuza marrón a la que un alumno de segundo había abierto la ventana tras oírla picar en el cristal. En la nota que el ave se encargó de entregarle a Harry, éste leyó tres palabras: "En veinte minutos". Suspiró. Y de repente recordó que la primera ocasión en la que había estado allí se había quedado con ganas de observar con más detenimiento el baño.

Se levantó y, cuando estaba a punto de pasar por debajo del dintel de la puerta del dormitorio, oyó un ruido que le hizo girar la cabeza, y entonces vio como el profesor de Pociones entraba por su puerta. Le saludó con una sonrisa antes de decirle hola.

-Mmm, hola- le respondió Snape.

Harry alzó las cejas, mientras se preguntaba porqué estaría tan ensimismado. Y viendo que Severus se dirigía hacia el sofá, él hizo lo mismo y se colocó a su izquierda. Sonriéndole una vez más, comenzó a hablarle.

-Me alegro de que me hayas enviado esa nota para que nos encontráramos aquí- hizo una pausa-. La verdad es que tanto ayer por la noche como hoy me he estado preguntando cómo haríamos para quedar y cuándo nos volveríamos a ver. A solas, quiero decir. ¿Podría hacer yo lo mismo? Digo¿puedo enviarte una lechuza para quedar si algún día… tengo tiempo libre? O podríamos fijar unos determinados días a la semana para encontrarnos aquí a la misma hora… ¿Qué piensas?

Snape se había limitado a mirarlo y escucharlo. Cuando Harry dejó de hablar, negó casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza y llevó su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica, sacando al instante un trozo de pergamino.

-Toma, aquí está el horario: apréndetelo.

La sorpresa que se llevó Harry fue mayúscula.

-Ahh. Vaya. Así que tú pensaste lo mismo…- empezó a decir al tiempo en que comenzaba a estudiar lo que ponía en el pergamino.

-No. La verdad es que no- cuando vio que Harry le volvía a mirar, ahora extrañado, extendió su brazo hasta casi tocar el pergamino y le explicó-. Este horario es para que nos encontremos aquí para que yo te enseñe hechizos y encantamientos más… avanzados que los que aprendes en clases. Procuraré que aprendas todos los hechizos que yo sé hacer. No son tantos como los que sabe el Señor Oscuro, desde luego, pero… Y tal vez algún día Dumbledore te enseñe alguno. Ya se verá.

-¿Se le ha ocurrido esto al director Dumbledore?- preguntó el chico, que movió la mano con la que sujetaba el horario. Su asombro era ahora aún mayor que antes.

-Esta decisión ha sido tomada entre los dos…

Esta fue la respuesta de Snape. Por algún motivo prefería no decirle al joven que en realidad era él quien lo había decidido y que había tenido que insistir para que el director aceptara.

Y Harry no sabía qué decir. Se le pasó por la mente que era genial que esos dos decidieran lo que él tenía que hacer… sin consultarle qué le parecía, por supuesto. Miró a Snape y pensó que no le hubiese importado que le preguntara qué pensaba… Ni modo, así era Severus. Mas otra idea más optimista le pasó pronto por la cabeza¡al menos ya tenían varios días fijos para verse!

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios al saber que se verían al menos después de la cena los lunes, miércoles y viernes, así como los sábados por la mañana.

-.

Era la noche del miércoles y acababan de terminar su clase. Llevaban ya tres semanas dando estas lecciones.

Harry a veces se desesperaba, y ni qué decir de Snape, cuando un encantamiento o hechizo se le resistía; aunque en verdad, algunos eran muy complicados. Eso por no hablar de que ya se había topado con un par que, realmente, hubiese preferido no aprender. Lo único que le consolaba cuando se tenía que enfrentar a uno de estos hechizos era pensar que al menos su profesor no le podría decir que llevase a cabo alguna de las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Una cosa- murmuró Harry mientras se estiraba en el sofá. Cuando vio que el hombre le prestaba atención, continuó-. El sábado hay visita a Hogsmeade; ¿podríamos cambiar de fecha la clase del sábado¿Qué te parece pasarla a la mañana del domingo?- Harry no era consciente de que acababa de hacer un puchero- O bueno… podríamos quedar el mismo sábado después de la cena. Aunque…

-El domingo está bien- le cortó Snape-. A la misma hora que los sábados.

-¿Sí¡Genial!- exclamó el muchacho con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa- ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en comprarte ya el regalo de Navidad, o al menos empezar a buscarlo… No quiero dejarlo para la siguiente visita, por si acaso, ya que sólo habrá otra antes de las vacaciones.

Tras pensar un poco en el tema, se volvió una vez más hacia su profesor, ya más serio.

-¿Me das alguna pista¡No se me ocurre qué comprarte!

Severus Snape tardó unos momentos en responder, aunque realmente lo que hizo fue preguntar a su vez algo al chico.

-¿Me estás haciendo la pelota? Ya has conseguido que te deje el día libre… ¿acaso intentas que te perdone el domingo? Espero que no, pues no lo haré.

Harry le puso mala cara y, secamente, le respondió:

-¿Y tú pretendes que no te regale nada? Si no quieres regalo basta con que me lo digas.

Snape sonrió de lado. Aún le gustaba molestarlo de tanto en tanto; era divertido hacerle rabiar. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo con más suavidad.

-No tienes porqué regalarme nada.

Al ver en los labios de Snape una pequeña sonrisa, Harry le perdonó de inmediato, pero siguió con el ceño fruncido. Insistió un poco más, intentando que le diese alguna idea útil. No obstante, en cuanto consiguió que Snape le dijese algo concreto, desistió. No podría habérsele ocurrido ninguna otra cosa que no fuera "Alguna poción…" ¡Pociones! Qué poca imaginación…

-Vale, vale… Ya me comeré el coco yo solo- refunfuñó.

Snape rió por lo bajo y, con un gesto de la mano, le llamó a su lado. El chico no se hizo de rogar: en pocos segundos su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de Snape, mientras el brazo de éste le rodeaba la cintura. Suspiró satisfecho; se sentía tan bien así… tan tranquilo.

Harry comenzó a pensar en aquel hombre… en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos y en lo rápido que estaban pasando los días.

En esas últimas tres semanas, en una única ocasión Snape lo había citado fuera del horario de sus clases particulares… aunque al menos tras estas clases solían sentarse juntos en el salón, y hablaban o, sencillamente, permanecían abrazados como en ese instante. Aunque por otra parte, él tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre, entre los trabajos que les mandaban los profesores, el quiddith, las clases con Snape cuatro días a la semana,… ¡Y éste era su último año y tendría los exámenes más importantes de su vida!

Otra cosa que inquietaba un poco a Harry era que no había mucho contacto físico entre ellos, salvo los abrazos. Desde luego, se habían besado alguna que otra noche, pero no llegaban más allá. El chico tenía muy claro que, por lo que a él respectaba, no le importaría en absoluto que se volviera a repetir pronto la primera noche que habían estado allí. No obstante, se sentía incapaz de volver a tomar la iniciativa; no podía echarse sin más sobre Severus y empezar a besarlo y desvestirlo, por más que se sintiera tentado en algún momento.

"¿Y porqué no lo hace Severus?", se preguntó entonces Harry, mientras bajaba su mirada hasta posarla en la mano que descansaba sobre su estómago. Llevó una de las suyas hasta la de Snape y comenzó a acariciarla distraídamente. Al poco, se sobresaltó un tanto al sentir que la mano de Snape se cerraba sobre la suya. Cuando éste entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, Harry giró la cabeza hasta ver los ojos de Severus y le sonrió por respuesta.

Bueno, tal y como pensó Harry en ese instante, lo realmente imprescindible era tenerlo con él. Lo demás era secundario.

-.

-¡Vamos, Harry¡No te retrases!- exclamó Hermione tras mirar a su derecha y comprobar que su amigo ya no estaba a su lado, sino unos metros por detrás, parado frente a un escaparate.

Harry alcanzó a la pareja en unos segundos y enseguida reemprendieron los tres juntos su camino hacia la librería "El voraz lector".

Para entonces, el chico de cabellos color azabache estaba al borde de la desesperación: había entrado en al menos siete tiendas y visto los escaparates de otras treinta sin haber encontrado nada que le llamase ni tan siquiera ligeramente la atención como posible regalo para su profesor. En cambio, Ron y Hermione estaban radiantes. No tenían que buscar ningún regalo, pues habían decidido comprarlos durante la siguiente salida. Y, lo más importante, aquel era el primer paseo que daban fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts desde que habían comenzado a ser novios.

Durante casi toda la primera hora, Harry se había sentido un tanto conmovido al ver lo contentos que se veían Ron y Hermione. Su amigo era normalmente muy expresivo, pero en el caso de Hermione, que aunque no introvertida sí que solía ser más discreta… pues le llamaba mucho la atención. Parecía como si todo se hubiese vuelto de repente más interesante y mágico para aquellos dos… Y en las tres horas que llevaban en el pueblo Harry se había preguntado al menos unas veinte veces si no sobraba allí… No obstante, sus amigos se estaban comportando con él como siempre y no parecían deseosos de quedarse a solas. Y al moreno se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez estaban tan acostumbrados a estar constantemente con él, los tres juntos, que se encontraban casi tan a gusto como si estuvieran solos.

-Ey, Harry. ¿Y si miramos ahí?- le preguntó en un determinado momento Ron, al tiempo en que señalaba la entrada de una tienda que daba la impresión de ser minúscula.

Acercándose un poco más al pequeño escaparate, se encontraron con una buena cantidad de objetos muy diferentes entre sí que, sin embargo, tenían algo en común: a simple vista era imposible adivinar para qué servían.

Una vez cruzaron la puerta se encontraron con un enorme local que, aún así, no contaba con el espacio necesario para almacenar en condiciones todo lo que allí había. Por falta de sitio o quizás para resaltarlos más, algunos objetos colgaban del techo mediante cuerdas.

No llevaban ni medio minuto curioseando cuando llegó el que sería dependiente o dueño de la tienda, un mago de unos cuarenta años de edad que, sin hacer el menor ruido, se arrimó a la espalda de Ron y le pegó un susto morrocotudo al preguntarle si le podía ayudar en algo. Tras murmurar algo en respuesta, el pelirrojo se cuidó mucho de alejarse de él unos pasos y de no darle la espalda.

Por su parte, y después de estudiar un par de objetos, Harry cogió una pequeña pelotita de plata que habría parecido una snitch de no ser por los ocho botoncitos que tenía. Se la acercó al rostro, intentando comprender qué querían decir los dibujos de los botones.

-¿Te interesa?- le preguntó el hombre tras acercarse y colocarse a su derecha.

Harry le respondió sinceramente que no tenía ni idea de para qué servía; el hombre, entusiasmado, empezó a explicárselo. El chico le escuchó y al medio minuto empezó a sonreír. Para cuando acabó la explicación, Harry pensaba que al fin había encontrado qué le iba a regalar a Snape y se mostraba tan entusiasta como el hombre de la tienda.

-.

Un estudiante de Hogwarts entró solo en el bar "Los narices rojas" y tras echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, se dirigió hacia la puerta de los lavabos. No llevaba ni diez segundos allí cuando la puerta se abrió para dar paso a un hombre.

-Hola, papá- murmuró el estudiante.

-Hola, Blaise- daba la impresión de que el hombre estaba un tanto nervioso-. Te voy a explicar qué has de hacer: es muy sencillo. Pero antes que nada, abre tu bolsillo.

Sin hacer preguntas, el chico obedeció y vio con sorpresa cómo su padre sacaba una pequeña serpiente de su túnica y la guardaba en el bolsillo que él sujetaba.

-.

Durante el camino de vuelta al Colegio, Ron, Hermione y Harry se mostraron contentos por cómo había transcurrido el día. Desde luego, a ninguno de ellos se le pasó por la cabeza que en otro de los carruajes que llevaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts de regreso al castillo se hubiese subido algo o alguien que les fuese a provocar problemas en un futuro no muy lejano.

* * *

Fin del capítulo 13. He hecho cálculos por encima y diría que aún quedan como mínimo tres capítulos. En cualquier caso, no creo que el fic supere los veinte.

Bueno, creo que no me olvido de decir nada importante, así que ¡un saludo para todos y gracias por leer!

Meiko-Malfoy.


	14. La primera pelea

¡Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir por aquí.

Primero una **nota a los lectores:** Este fic nació cuando sólo existían los 5 primeros libros de HP, por lo que Albus está vivo y no existen horrocruxes (por suerte para Harry). La idea general sigue siendo la que pensé desde el comienzo, por lo que los lectores que no hayan leído el séptimo libro pueden estar tranquilos, no haré referencia a lo que ocurre en él salvo que se de la casualidad de que estuviera en mi idea inicial. Sin más que avisar, empiezo con mis locuras.

Llego ahora con el capítulo 14, y me doy cuenta de que me enrollo muchísimo escribiendo… de todas formas, sigo esperando no sobrepasar los 20 capítulos.

Lo curioso de este capítulo es que me vino la inspiración hace 4 días y escribí la idea principal en una media hora, creo; lo malo es que en terminarlo me he pasado ¡tres tardes, y parte de las noches! ¿Cómo demonios puedo tardar tanto?

Peor aún, la idea inicial del capítulo me gustaba, porque expresaba varias cosas que quería mencionar en algún momento, pero el resultado final me parece que peca un poco de pesadillo. Harry no para de hablar, jejje; y Snape por el contrario no dice absolutamente nada.

Como sea, aquí les dejo el capítulo. Espero que los disfruten. Pero primero, _respondo a los reviews_.

**Potter de Snape**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tus palabras. No, no es un chiste, sigo con el fic… lo malo es que tardo mucho en actualizar. No me pierdo, descuida, ya que incluso cuando dejo de escribir por un tiempo siguen llegándome vuestros mensajes y los leo, de esa forma sigo conectada a este mundo. Sobre que te llegó la alerta, pues te diré que estoy algo confundida con el asunto, porque se ve que hay a quien no le avisan… Me alegra saber que a ti sí. Un beso, y ¡muchas gracias por leer y por animarme!

**Folk-elf**: Gracias Folk-elf, me alegra saber que te gusta. Ojalá continúe siendo así. Tal vez ahora que están juntos como parejita se haga más pesado, ¡pero espero que no! Nuevamente, ¡gracias por leer!

**BlackLady-AoD**: ¡¡Holaaa!! Me alegra ver que con solo leer el capítulo anterior recuerdas cuál es este fic (¿tal vez porque había escenita y te acordabas de ella?). Realmente, es una de las peores cosas de tardar en publicar: los lectores no recuerdan qué ha pasado en el fic en capítulos anteriores… ¡Gracias por tus ánimos!, exactamente, no me he rendido, y menos con este fic… ¡he de acabarlo!, tampoco debería de quedar mucho… Sobre Severus, si antes estaba seco… ahora está peor, ya verás. Y de la serpiente y sus problemas, pues espero mencionarla en el próximo capítulo; en todo caso, veo que te has dado cuenta de uno de sus problemas, que Harry la puede oír y entender… Así que la pobre serpiente sencillamente ha recibido la orden de estar bien callada, al menos mientras esté Harry cerca. Y finalmente, sobre la alerta, no sé, precisamente otra lectora me ha dicho que le llegó… ¡Quién lo entiende! Bueno, ahora te dejo con el capítulo. Espero que te guste, pese a las pocas ganas que pone Snape (o yo, ejem) en su conversación con Harry. Ains, qué par.

.-.

Y ahora sí, les dejo con el capítulo…

0.0

_**Capítulo 14. La primera pelea**_

Era la hora de la cena. Los estudiantes y profesores que habían visitado Hogsmeade habían regresado hacía poco más de una hora.

Severus Snape fijó una vez más la vista en uno de los alumnos sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras distraídamente pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de filete, observaba a Harry. Parecía muy contento y no paraba de sonreír y charlar animadamente con sus amigos. En los últimos tiempos no era muy normal ver a los alumnos tan animados.

La guerra seguía, aunque de manera más bien silenciosa. Para los que estaban en Hogwarts daba la engañosa impresión de ser algo más bien lejano, como si estuviera ocurriendo en otro país o fuera un mal sueño de la noche anterior. No obstante, repentinamente caía un pariente o conocido de alguno de los estudiantes y la pesadilla cobraba vida. Durante unos días o semanas, los alumnos afectados se hundían y aislaban…

Así era la guerra: los que seguían con vida tenían que seguir también adelante. Apoyándose en alguien o solos, todos se veían obligados a continuar. Con mayor o menor esfuerzo por su parte, con más o menos esperanzas: había que sobrevivir.

Y la certeza de que el próximo en perder podrías ser tú mismo, incluso si tus padres eran mortífagos, estaba en la mente de todas las personas que cenaban aquella noche en el Gran Comedor.

Pero los pensamientos de Snape acerca de la guerra que estaban viviendo fueron bruscamente interrumpidos al presenciar una escena que tenía lugar en la mesa de Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño, taladrando con sus ojos a un despreocupado joven Weasley que no era consciente de que estaba tentando su suerte.

En verdad Ron no estaba haciendo nada malo. Sencillamente, en un determinado momento, el pelirrojo pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Harry y lo zarandeó un poco mientras con el brazo libre señalaba al frente, donde estaba sentada Hermione Granger. El profesor no sabía qué cara tendría la chica, ya que estaba de espaldas a él, pero los chicos se estaban riendo con ganas.

Su análisis de la situación y los sentimientos que ésta había provocado en él, se vieron interrumpidos al darse cuenta de que Albus Dumbledore le observaba. Fingiendo que no se daba cuenta, dejó de mirar a Harry en el preciso momento en que Weasley separaba su brazo de él. Sin embargo, la semilla de los celos había empezado a brotar, y florecía muy rápido.

-¡Hola, Severus!- el joven saludó con una enorme sonrisa a su pareja en cuanto la vio entrar en el salón.

Harry no había necesitado muchos días para acostumbrarse a llamar a su profesor por el nombre de pila. Entre otras cosas, debido a que en su mente lo había estado llamando así a menudo desde finales del curso anterior. Desde la primera vez que lo escuchó, ese nombre le había parecido… feo, por decirlo de alguna manera; no obstante, ahora le encantaba emplearlo. Para él, Severus era igual a persona amada, y por ese motivo Severus se había convertido en su palabra favorita.

-¿Tan bien te lo pasaste ayer?- preguntó el hombre sin saludar siquiera, al notar con qué alegría era recibido.

-No estuvo mal. Aunque las primeras tres horas fueron un tormento.

-Bueno. Pongámonos a trabajar y luego ya podremos charlar un rato- propuso Snape.

Harry tan solo asintió y fue a colocarse en el centro del amplio salón, con la varita en mano. Tras algo más de hora y media de clase, el profesor aprobó someramente su trabajo y le anunció que por ese día habían terminado la lección.

Pasaron a tomar asiento en el sofá, en el cual Harry se giró un poco para ver mejor a su pareja. Snape le invitó a contar cómo le había ido el día anterior, y así lo hizo. Tras tres o cuatro minutos, el joven acabó de relatárselo.

-Y gracias a Ron, finalmente entré en la tienda donde compré tu regalo. ¡Tengo unas ganas de que lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad!- exclamó con alegría. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, aunque se apagaron un tanto al darse cuenta de que su pareja estaba bastante seria- Creo que nunca me ha apetecido tanto. Al no haber clases- Harry, aún con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, posó su mano en uno de los hombros de Snape-, podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-¿Tus amigos se irán a sus casas por Navidad?

-¿Te refieres a Ron y Hermione?- preguntó a su vez el chico. Le extrañaba que le preguntara por ellos, pero respondió de todas formas- No, se quedan.

Pese al esfuerzo que hacía el profesor de Pociones por no dejar ver que se hallaba inquieto, Harry se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba. Estaba demasiado serio y callado. O se hallaba enfadado, o preocupado,… Realmente no lo sabía, pero lo iba a descubrir.

-Severus- susurró al tiempo en que apretaba en un gesto de apoyo y cariño el hombro en el que estaba posada una de sus manos desde hacía un rato-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Ha ocurrido algo relacionado con Voldemort?

Harry se sobresaltó y su preocupación aumentó cuando Snape se levantó del sofá de improviso, ignorando su mano y sin mirarle siquiera, para acercarse a la chimenea, quedando de tal forma de espaldas a él. Pronto el muchacho también se puso en pie, y fue a colocarse a dos pasos de Snape.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- insistió, sus ojos fijos en el ahora pálido y cetrino rostro de Snape.

El profesor mantenía su mano derecha apoyada en la repisa de piedra de la chimenea y su mirada fija en las llamas que Harry había hecho aparecer en ella nada más llegar a las habitaciones que Albus les había dejado. En su mente se libraba una batalla. Por una parte quería hablar, o gritar, expulsar, aunque después retornaran, las dudas y recelos que albergaban en él desde que Harry le dijo por primera vez que le quería. Tal vez, si lo hacía, Harry le confirmaría que era un necio y le aseguraría que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Mas por otro lado, lo último que deseaba era hacer saber a otro, incluso si éste era Harry, sus sentimientos.

Snape se sentía un tanto enfermo con sólo plantearse el explicar qué pensaba y cómo se sentía. Y el que fuera tan reacio a hacerlo se debía a diversos motivos. Creía sinceramente que eran tonterías, tanto sus preocupaciones como la posibilidad de expresarlas. Además, estaba convencido de que ir contando lo que le inquietaba sería una debilidad e implicaría una gran falta de dignidad. Y, por qué no, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo ni ante sí mismo, también se sentía temeroso ante la idea de exponerse, de abrirse; porque al imaginarlo, le daba la sensación de que una vez se abriera a alguien, ¡y aún si ese alguien se tratara de Harry!, sería la situación ideal para ser herido. Si dejaba ver todo lo que le preocupaba, sería más vulnerable.

-¡Severus!- le presionó el joven, que a cada segundo se encontraba más preocupado.

La lucha mental finalmente terminó, y hubo un vencedor. Snape habló en consecuencia, pese a no saber cómo enfocar la conversación. Y si bien no lo hizo de la mejor manera, al menos no tuvo que esforzarse mucho más, ya que con su primera pregunta consiguió que Harry comprendiera qué le pasaba en mayor o menor medida.

-Tu amigo Weasley fue al que tuviste que sacar del lago en la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, hace tres años, ¿cierto?- y añadió- Aunque te empeñaras en sacar también a la niña francesa…

La tensión que emanaba del hombre bastó para que Harry adivinara que había una acusación implícita en sus palabras. Y puesto que no era probable que le estuviera culpando a esas alturas de sacar también a la hermana de Fleur, lo más seguro era que le molestara el hecho de… de que Ron hubiese sido su "prenda", su ser más querido. Sólo tardó un segundo. Tras un segundo de incertidumbre, su corazón se alzó en su pecho para caérsele de inmediato en picado hasta los pies. Severus… ¡estaba celoso!

Con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, se limitó a asentir. Al parecer, pese a no mirarle directamente, Snape lo notó, ya que pasó a observarlo. Y Harry, un tanto temeroso ante lo que el hombre podría decirle, prefirió no callarse e intentar encauzar la conversación hacia cuestiones menos peligrosas.

-Sí, Ron. Como no tengo familiares… bueno, mis tíos no cuentan… Y ya que Ron es mi mejor amigo, es normal que…

Snape le interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

-Sin embargo, ni el señor Krum ni el joven Diggory tuvieron que sacar a familiares suyos, ni a amigos.

El rostro de Harry empezó a tornarse lívido; no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? Fleur tenía a su hermana, yo a mi amigo y los otros a sus novias. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, es curioso, porque de las cuatro personas que estaban en el lago atadas, tres eran de las más importantes para mí en ese tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos, y tanto en cuarto como en quinto me gustaba Cho Chang- añadió como por casualidad. Era su forma de decir: "¡No quería a Ron nada más que como amigo, a mi me gustaba Cho!"

No obstante, Snape no dio señales de creerle, ni de entenderle, ni de nada. Únicamente puso cara de desprecio. Y Harry comenzó a sentir que la sangre le regresaba al rostro; de hecho, creía que la sangre había empezado a hervirle. Se estaba enfadando bastante, y el miedo que estaba experimentando no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien, ¡escúpelo! ¿Qué es exactamente lo que te está molestando? ¿Te molesta que sea amigo de Ron, acaso?

-No- fue la tajante repuesta del hombre.

-Entonces, dime porqué estás enfadado conmigo- se llevó una mano hasta su rostro y la pasó desesperado por la mejilla y el cabello-, porque no poseo el don de la adivinación y tampoco creo que sea plan de usar la Oclumencia o Legerimancia, así que…- y finalmente, casi escupiendo las palabras, agregó- ¡O tal vez te apetezca regresar a los viejos tiempos e invadir mi mente para saber qué siento por Ron!

-Sí, ¿por qué no?- preguntó Snape con su tono más mordaz.

Harry ni se molestó en contestar esta pregunta, en verdad ni se sentía capaz de hablar; sin embargo, en su cara se reflejaba el horror que le había provocado esa respuesta. No interpretando bien sus motivos para mirarlo así, o bien malinterpretándolo aposta, Snape volvió a hacerle una pregunta.

-¿Cosas que guardar?

-Sí, mi dignidad- respondió Harry, saliendo al fin de su estupor. Alzó la cabeza imperceptiblemente y lo retó con la mirada-. Y para tu información, Ron y Hermione son pareja, y mi amigo es 100 heterosexual.

Sin importar lo que dijera, Snape no daba señales de ceder. Lo único que hizo fue volver a mirar al fuego. ¿¡Por qué estaba así!? Harry consideraba que no podía ser sólo por Ron… ¿entonces, qué le ocurría? Y él no podía irse sin más, dejar a Snape allí con sus locuras y volver a Gryffindor, por más que estuviese tentándole esa opción. No, no hasta que resolviese aquello.

-¡¡Severus, te quiero!! No sabría decirte exactamente porqué, pero lo hago. Llevamos cerca de un mes juntos… ¿he de pensar que pese a todo lo que hemos pasado no lo crees? Por Merlín, ¡me acosté contigo!- exclamó Harry, indignado ya por todo aquel asunto.

-Lo sé… Estaba allí- fue la respuesta del Slytherin.

Harry le lanzó la mirada más asesina que jamás le había dirigido, y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y golpearle. Sin embargo, tras dar un paso hacia él pudo contenerse y se limitó a cerrar las manos y clavar las uñas en sus palmas.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir el joven mientras una idea iba creciendo en su cabeza- piensas que yo creo amarte, pero que en realidad no lo hago, ¿no? Y que en… unas semanas o meses quizás me daré cuenta y cortaré contigo. ¿Es así?

Esta vez, el silencio de Snape no hizo más que confirmar su recién adquirida sospecha. Y Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir. ¿Porqué le amaba? Ya le había explicado que no sabría decir porqué.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡¡Te estoy diciendo que te quiero!!- gritó con frustración.

-Y tus motivos son contundentes- asintió Snape con ironía, tras unos segundos de silencio.

A Harry se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar… ¿Acaso su relación se iba a ir a la mierda por aquella tontería? Sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, y que cada vez le apretaba más y más. También notó que sus ojos se humedecían; y una parte remota de su cerebro se preguntó si no sería por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en la garganta. Pero realmente, y pese a la pena que sentía ante aquella situación, era la rabia la que provocaba que estuviesen a punto de saltársele las lágrimas.

El Gryffindor procuró contenerse, y lo consiguió. Y justo cuando fue a abrir la boca para insistir, Snape se giró y comenzó a caminar. Harry ni se planteó si se iba a ir por su puerta o qué iba a hacer; enseguida comenzó a explicarse, tartamudeando de tanto en tanto.

-¡Te quiero por todo! ¡Y por nada! – Snape se volteó, un tanto confuso por esa afirmación, quedando de nuevo cara a cara con el joven- ¿¡Preferirías que te quisiera por una sola cosa!? ¿O por dos? Tú… no me adoraste ni admiraste desde que pisé este colegio, por ser el niño-que-vivió. ¡Al contrario!, por mi fama me despreciaste más aún- dijo con una media sonrisa, que tenía más de desdicha que de otra cosa-. Eso… eso hace que esto- señaló la zona de la habitación que les rodeaba-, nosotros, y quizás de una manera un tanto retorcida, tenga más valor. Porque para mí es importante saber que me quieres por lo que soy en realidad, no por mi nombre o lo que conlleva.

Tras una breve pausa, en la que Snape no hizo gesto alguno de hablar, Harry siguió exponiendo algunos de sus motivos. Era consciente de que había decenas de ellos que no conocía, que hasta podría no llegar a imaginarse jamás.

-Te quiero porque me quieres. Y porque supiste dejar tu resentimiento a un lado y reconocer que te habías equivocado conmigo. De hecho, pienso que ahora eres, junto con Ron y Hermione, la persona que mejor me entiende. ¡Y adoro tu sarcasmo! – tras unas pocas décimas de segundo, añadió- Normalmente… Y me has salvado la vida varias veces. Y creo que te preocupas por mí. Contigo me siento seguro, ¡y cómodo! Cuando estamos solos no tengo que fingir… Tú no esperas que yo esté en todo momento malo dando la cara, el primero, como si fuera mi obligación.

Hizo otra pequeña pausa, en la cual tomó aire y se puso a mirar el techo, como si en él buscara un poco de inspiración. Regresando la mirada a Snape, un segundo después exclamó:

-¡Y me gustan tus ojos! Salvo en los momentos en los que me miras con odio o desprecio, por supuesto. Y te deseo cuando me tocas… y algunas veces en las que no lo estás haciendo también.

Harry se sentía desesperado, no sabía si su discurso estaba sirviendo para algo o no, ya que Snape tenía aún puesta la máscara de imperturbabilidad que solía emplear.

-Quizás ni te estoy dando motivos, sino más bien exponiendo consecuencias de que te quiera. Pero si es así, ¡eso demuestra que lo hago!- empezó a mover uno de sus brazos de un lado a otro mientras hablaba- Junto a ti me rio. De mi mismo, de ti, o de cualquier otra cosa; y aunque no lo haga a cada momento, ¡no lo necesito! Que contigo me ría menos que con, por ejemplo, Ron, no quiere decir que te quiera menos. Porque si quisiera reírme, iría a un circo.

A partir de ese momento, su voz fue casi un murmullo, debido a que se hallaba abatido y cansado; por ello, Snape tuvo que aguzar el oído para entenderle.

-¡Siempre he querido… sólo dos cosas, cariño y estabilidad, y contigo las tengo! ¡¡No amo a Ron!! ¡Ni a Hermione! No los deseo; ni deseo a ningún otro estudiante. ¡Sólo a ti! Eres inteligente, tienes más conocimientos de la vida que yo. Cuando quieres puedes ser amable… o intentarlo al menos. Y cuando lo consigues hasta tiene más valor, porque no eres siempre así y es un gusto verlo- rió un poco-. Y aunque eres Slytherin, también eres valiente.

Fue lo último que mencionó, y acabó encogiéndose de hombros. No se le ocurría qué más decir. Estudió con esperanza el rostro de Severus, deseando descubrir que al fin le creía y volvía a ser el de dos días atrás. No obstante, cuando terminó su observación le entraron ganas de gritarle: "¡Retiro lo último! ¡¡Eres un maldito cobarde!!"

Viendo que no había mucho más que hacer allí, fue hasta el sillón en el que se encontraba su capa de invisibilidad y la recogió. Se dirigió a la puerta que le correspondía usar y, justo antes de abrirla, giró y miró a Snape. Los ojos negros de éste estaban fijos en él.

-Nos vemos. Piensa en lo que te he dicho, por favor.

Desapareció tras la puerta, sin mirar atrás al cerrar.

o.O

Esto es todo por ahora. Espero tardar menos en regresar.

Y para lo que sea, ya saben, ando por aquí… si tienen sugerencias o críticas, pueden hacérmelas saber.

Un beso para todos, y ¡gracias por leer!

Meiko-Malfoy.


End file.
